Shepard's Saga: Second Chances
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: This is the second part to Shepard's Saga. Still contains AU elements. Will love conquer all? As Alex Shepard has to face down a new threat of the Collectors. Alex will meet friends both old and new. Warning: slash (not graphic) Violence. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Shepard's Saga: Second Chances.

CHAPTER 1

PROJECT LAZARUS :

6 months after the destruction of the Normandy.

Miranda Lawson re-read the data, it was very late and she was tired, but they had done it Commander Alex Shepard was showing signs of definite brain activity. Though she couldn't claim all the credit the prothean nanites that had been injected into her on Eden Prime had seemed to disappear. This was not the case they had gone dormant and in that state were completely invisible to all forms of technology. Now however they were concentrated in the spectres brain, repairing the damage of being flash frozen solid in mere seconds.

While they were doing that Miranda could focus all her attention on Shepard's body. Even so she would have to use bio-synthetic fusion and replace some internal organs with cybernetics. By the time she finished Shepard would be nearly 40% synthetic, she would also be faster, stronger and heal quicker. A significant boost to her immune system would more or less guarantee she'd never get sick.

The estimated time to completion was another eighteen months.

1 year after the destruction of the Normandy.

Miranda walked into the room where the Illusive Man sat, the entire room was walled with windows. The view of the red star the base was overlooking was spectacular.

"Sir, I've brought the latest scans. They are identical to scans done during her medicals while she was in the Alliance." Miranda paused, "It looks like the nanites may have preserved her memory, her personality. Sir, Shepard hates Cerberus and everything we stand for. "

"The reapers are coming Miranda and Shepard will do everything she can to stop them. She's a protector, besides we know she will most likely be reinstated as a spectre, if in fact she ever stopped being one. She needs resources. The joint Alliance asari project isn't enough. Councillor Anderson knows this. With human colonies vanishing in the terminus systems, he is looking for evidence of the reapers. When we present Shepard with a ship that we will fund, with only the conditions that we get copies of everything and for Shepard to do a small job for us here and there, believe me they'll jump on board. They won't be able to track anything back to us. And at the end Cerberus will be in a position of power."

"What about a crew?"

"You are going to be the XO and Kelly Chambers will be on board, that is non negotiable. As for the rest a lot of soldiers left the Alliance after information on the reapers was leaked, especially when they accused a dead hero of scaremongering. Find Donnelly and I'm sure Daniels will follow. Her pilot already works for us all we have to do is transfer him. Contact Dr Chakwas she is an old friend. She can pick her own ground team, ready dossiers of any and all possible candidates."

"As soon as Dr Chakwas hears we have Shepard she will want to see her."

"Yes, you can bring her on board immediately. A familiar face will be an advantage when we wake her up."

"What if she contacts her family?"

"She won't until she knows if it really is Shepard."

Miranda nodded, "Just Human candidates? Sir." she asked returning to her original question.

"No.. I suspect she will try to recruit some of her old team. I want their locations on my desk tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Miranda nodded then turned and left. She still had a lot of work to do.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Lt Ashley Williams-Shepard really didn't want to do anything special on her next birthday. Her mind kept taking her back to all Alex's surprises, it didn't help that the first anniversary of her death was fast approaching. Sometimes she missed her hurt so much she wanted to curl in a ball and weep. More than once Cass or Liara had slept in her room with her.

Liara's mother had an apartment on the Citadel and as soon as the young asari had heard the terrible news she had lent it to the Williams family and she herself had come as soon as Shiala was set up on Illium.

Ash needed to stay busy and had declined her mom's invitation to go back to earth with them for a while. There were too many memories. Cassidy had offered to stay with her, between her and Liara she was never left on her own. Alex would want her to carry on searching for info to stop the reapers.

The promotion to Lt had come as a shock, apparently the paperwork had been submitted after the 'Battle of the Citadel'. She'd only been back on active duty for six months.

When she had come home to show Cassidy, she had burst into tears for how proud she knew Alex would have been.

Now Councillor Anderson had a Top Secret job for her to do. She was sure it had something to do with the vanishing colonies.

The asari secretary let her in.

"Sir."

"Hello Ash, how are you?" asked Anderson. He could easily see signs that she wasn't sleeping very well.

"I'm holding up," replied Ash with a small smile.

"I'm sending you to Horizon. We are setting up a program to install large AA guns to protect some of the larger colonies. You will be in charge of a small team to build them. Cassidy will be your chief engineer and your tech specialist is one of our brightest from R&D, Samantha Traynor, she comes from Horizon and will be able to help smooth things over with the natives." explained Anderson, transferring all the data to her omni-tool.

"Sir when do we leave?"

"Two weeks. If your sister has a few days of R&R due, I'd suggest you tell her to take them. You won't have any visitors once you're there until you finish. When the main structure is complete the others will return except for you, your sister-in-law and Traynor. Any questions?"

"Just one sir. Will I meet Specialist Traynor before we leave?"

"I'll arrange it and send the data. Good luck Lieutenant."

Ash saluted, a habit she couldn't seem to stop. She felt better about the mission knowing Cass was going as well.

Cassidy had been doing work for both Anderson and Liara's info network. On the way back she called her sister and relayed Anderson's message. Abby would be there by the weekend.

MEMEMEMEME

LIGHTS.

SOUNDS.

AND PAIN.

"My God Miranda. I think she's waking up?!"

"Dammit Wilson. I told you the numbers were off. She's not ready yet, give her the sedative."

"Alex don't try to move...Try to stay calm." _Karin?_

PANIC!

"Heart rate still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts. Stats pushing into the red zone. It's not working!"

"Another dose."

"Alex you're going to be okay."

"Heart rate dropping, stats falling back into normal range. We almost lost her."

"I told you your computations were off. Run them again."

MEMEMEMEME

Miranda walked quickly carrying two cups of tea. Dr Chakwas was keeping an eye on Shepard. The woman's body was adjusting to the sedatives so quickly that they were having to constantly monitor the levels to keep her under. The Australian had been surprised at the older doctor's knowledge and devotion to the spectre. Simple respect had started a tentative friendship between the two, they agreed to disagree about Cerberus and steered clear of the subject. Alex was the sole reason she was here.

Karin was typing on her data pad when Miranda entered the lab.

"Thank-you." Karin accepted the cup, it was the middle of the graveyard shift. "Do you know today is her wedding anniversary?"

Miranda nodded, part of her job had been to learn everything there was to know about Alexandra Samantha Shepard. Although she would never admit it she had listened to that final recording more than once. Even as the spectre was dying she was more concerned for her wife's safety.

"Have you spoken to Lt Williams lately?"

"She's on mission somewhere. Abby says she was well last time she saw her." All outside contact was monitored and everyone thought she was having a break from work for a while. With the disappearance of numerous human colonies, Karin had started thinking that Cerberus might be their only hope.

The lights went off.

The emergencies flashed on. Miranda opened her comm line for a report and got nothing but static. She sighed, "I'll go and..." She was interrupted by the alarm that signalled that they were under attack.

"What the..." Miranda hacked the lab computer into the surveillance system to find that the security mechs were attacking the staff. Something like that didn't just happen!

There had been whispers that the Shadow Broker was searching for Shepard's body. It looked like he'd bribed somebody to hack the mechs.

"Stay here. I'll try to get to the control room," said Miranda, pulling a sub machine gun from a security locker on the wall, "You might have to wake her up."

Karin was already pre-paring a super strong stim/painkiller mix. Miranda passed her two pistols. The older woman nodded her thanks. There was no 'might' about it. Alex was about to be woken up for the first time in nearly two years. Karin administered it into the spectres drip and watched as Alex's bio levels increased. She truly hoped Alex did not remember those last few minutes before she died.

Alex blinked hearing a steady beeping. She was buzzing.

"Alex?"

Alex turned her head towards Karin's voice. "K...Karin?" Her mouth was so dry. Almost instantly a glass with a straw was was moved into her field of vision.

An explosion sounded in the distance.

"What?" asked Alex after taking a sip. She tried to move and found she was strapped down.

"Sorry that was to stop you moving." said Karin, undoing them and helping Alex sit up. Then the doctor handed her a set of green medical scrubs.

"Karin what's happening?" Alex took the glass and tossed away the straw, gulping down the rest of it.

"There's a lot to explain, but right now someone's hacked the mechs here to kill us." Karin held out one of the pistols.

Confused Alex dressed quickly, dropping the hospital gown on the floor and took the gun after flexing her hands then froze when she noticed faint red cracks between her fingers on her proper hand. "WHAT IS THIS!"

"Alex I promise you will know everything as soon as we are safe."

_Safe. That word rang a bell?_

"ASH!"

"She is fine." Steam erupted from pipes by the door.

Alex knew something wasn't right, but she trusted Karin. If they were under attack she needed to focus to protect Karin.

"Do I remember hearing Crocodile Dundee?" asked Alex, suddenly.

"You might remember hearing Miranda Lawson, she has a strong Australian accent, she's your other doctor."

"Where is she?"

"Looking for a way to deactivate the rampaging mechs." As they approached the door Alex stopped she could hear the wheezy noise the mechs made when they walked. When Karin stood with her back to the wall Alex opened the door. Two mechs were coming down the corridor, they were further away than she thought they were. Plenty of time to biotically lift them and smash them into the wall. Alex's biotics dealt with the mechs easily, she hardly had to fire a shot.

Karin followed closely behind.

A bigger type of security mech at the end of a long dimly lit passage caused Alex's vision to zoom onto the target. Alex yelped and pulled back around the corner, her hands covering her eyes. "Karin?"

The doctor knew she had no choice. "How much do you know about cryogenics?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you were frozen..."

"The Normandy exploded," gasped Alex wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Yes, Between that and the prothean nanites in your body and cutting edge technology we were able to repair the damage we did have to use some cybernetics. You know about your arm and now your eyes."

Alex knew procedures like that took time. "How long?"

Karin hesitated.

"Please."

"Twenty two months."

"Where are we?"

"A space station." replied Karin, she didn't tell her where it was because she herself didn't know it's location.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Before Karin could answer Alex heard running feet, human feet. The next moment a black man ran around the corner and skidded to a stop.

"I thought you were still a work in progress." he said taking the opportunity to reload his pistol. "I'm Jacob Taylor. Miranda said to check on you. Well, she did last time I heard from her."

Alex glanced at her friend. Maybe this Jacob guy would be more forth coming. "What do you do here?"

"I'm head of security. It's usually a lot more dull than this."

"The last thing I remember is the Normandy blowing up?"

"You were declared dead..."

"WHAT?!"

"Oops," said Jacob with a glare at Karin, "I thought you would've been told that already."

"You had better have a VERY good reason for keeping silent!"

"I didn't want to dump everything on you at once. Until you woke up and I could talk to you I didn't even know if it was you."

That actually sounded reasonable. "Ash thinks I'm dead?"

"Yes, your body was never recovered...it was assumed it had burned up during re-entry. I became involved a year ago."

"The Alliance wouldn't leave her out of the loop like this," spluttered Alex.

"This isn't the Alliance," said Jacob.

"Then who?"

"Cerberus."

TBC...

A/N. Hi to all my readers. I hope you enjoy this as much as Shepard's saga. I'm still keeping all the best bits and tweaking others so they make sense to me. :)

I am totally ignoring anything that has no relevance in ME3 (like the whole dark energy thing). Which will change things a bit. Still love reviews. Will try to update weekly. Have fun. Keep happy and keep reading. :) T-Rex.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Miranda stepped over Wilson's body, the bloody fool had tried to spin some yard about un-hacking the mechs. He had obviously forgotten that his clearance wouldn't have got him into the mech control booth in the first place. She had managed to contact Jacob and send him to Karin, though if Shepard was up and running they'd be fine.

The internal surveillance cameras were working, it was the inter comm that wasn't. Wilson had set the mechs to target anything organic. Under other circumstances it would have been funny watching mechs shooting pot plants on office desks.

Miranda managed to activate the emergency evacuation protocols, a couple of shuttles had already left the station heading for the pre set rendezvous.

As per Cerberus protocol she set the station to self destruct, sixty minutes would be adequate. Watching Shepard tearing through the mechs on the monitors, they would meet her in plenty of time. The spectre had raided a security locker and was now wearing a chest plate, and a pair of boots.

The only confusing thing was the monitor was picking up four life readings instead of three?

MEMEMEMEME

Alex was impressed with Jacob's combat skills. He told her he used to be in the Alliance, but after the attack on the Citadel and no one except Cerberus doing anything about the missing colonies, he had joined them. Jacob also told her he had been on Eden Prime when Saren and his geth had shown up. He had seen Ash from a distance but had never met her.

Ordinarily Alex would have asked him more questions, but talking about Eden Prime made her think about her wife. Or was it ex-wife now?

As soon as she was out of this mess she vowed to find her and talk to her. She didn't want Ash hearing she was alive from anyone else but her.

Jacob quickly led them to the shuttle bay where Miranda was waiting for them.

The first thing the aussie did was run a scanner over Alex, then she tapped it lightly.

"Problem?" asked Karin, curiously.

"I'm detecting too many life forms," replied Miranda, "It must be broken."

"No, it's not," said Alex, reaching into one of the ammo pockets on the chest plate to pull out a small brown hamster with four white feet and a white splodge around one ear. She grinned as she gently rubbed his head, "One of the guard bots was going to shoot this little guy."

Miranda shook her head. How many people would save a space hamster in the middle of a battle? She had the feeling she would be ignored if she told Shepard to leave the animal behind. "We have ten minutes left. The shuttle's this way."

The whole of the two hour trip Alex played with Socks as she decided to call him. It kept her mind off Ash.

By the time they docked with another space station Alex had begun to ache. Which Karin explained was because the spectre had been woken up three weeks early.

"The aching will wear off the more active you are. You've always had a high tolerance for pain, but don't try to tough it out. We do need to monitor you." said Karin. Alex nodded.

"The Illusive man would like to talk to you." said Miranda, "We have a QEC link established."

"I'll wait here and show you to your room." said Karin. Alex gave her Socks to look after.

"So he's not here in person?" asked Alex. She didn't expect a reply and she didn't get one as she followed Miranda to a plain white circular room, in the middle of which was large circle drawn on the floor.

Miranda indicated for Shepard to step into the centre of it then stood back. The lights went off as a light scanned her.

The image of a man sat in a chair, holding a cigarette in one hand and a glass of booze in the other appeared in front of her she assumed he was seeing an image of her at the same time.

"Ah Shepard. Good to have you up and around."

"Cut to the chase. Why have you brought me back?"

"We are facing the most singular threat to humanity that we have ever known."

"The Reapers." said Alex. "What are they doing that made you spend a fortune on me?"

"You are unique. I don't know if reapers can feel fear, but you killed one of them."

"You still haven't told me what they're doing."

"Human colonies are disappearing, mostly in the terminus systems. There is not a single man, woman or child left and with absolutely no trace of who's responsible. Certain Council members are convinced it's slavers or mercs, but we both know to leave no trace means technology much more advanced than ours. And if you look closely at the data, the patterns are there. And the numbers run into the tens of thousands if that's not the definition of Harvesting I don't know what is."

Alex wondered just how much TIM knew.

The Illusive man continued, "Councillor Anderson is increasing the Alliance's fleet strength and the Phoenix fire base run with the asari is training soldiers to meet the reaper threat, however it took the Fifth Fleet and the remaining ships in the Citadel fleet to defeat Sovereign. Can you imagine what would happen if even a hundred reapers appeared at Arcturus, or at the Citadel or Earth?"

Alex hated it, but he was right. If Sovereign had had a pal or two this Harvest cycle would already be well under way.

"I know the Council will not accept help from Cerberus, nor the Alliance." said TIM, "But they will follow the spectre who saved them. You are simply our best chance at survival. That end we have built you a ship, it's crew is all ex-Alliance. Miranda will be your XO and Ensign Kelly Chambers will double as a psychologist. You will of course be free to choose your own specialists for your ground team. Be assured there is no way to track your ship back to us. We are funding your mission."

"What's the catch? "

"From time to time we may require you to do a small job for us. We will also get copies of all data."

It still sounded too good to be true. He had to be after something? "So I just waltz onto the Citadel?"

"No we have prepared a data file explaining the basic procedures used to bring you back. Dr Chakwas will accompany you as well, I suggested they contact Dr T'Soni and have her meld with you, that will prove you are you beyond a shadow of doubt."

_Liara. Her little blue sister._ Alex nodded, she would have suggested that or Shiala.

"You said I can pick my own team?"

"Yes, I've also compiled a list of possible candidates."

"Keep your list. I want people I trust."

"It's been two years, things have changed."

"Where's Urdnot Wrex?" She didn't trust him but he would have an idea where all her friends were.

"He's on Tuchanka. Hasn't been off world in over a year, he's trying to unify the krogan clans."

"Garrus Vakarian?"

"He went back to Citadel Security for a while then left, no one knows where he went. Even we haven't located him."

"Tali?"

"Is on a mission for the Flotilla. They kept the destination surprisingly well hidden."

"Liara and Shiala?"

"Shiala mostly stays on Illium while Dr T'Soni splits her time between there and the Citadel. There are still following up every lead they find on the prothean super weapon."

"Abby and Cassidy?" Slowly but surely she was working up to the person she really wanted to ask about. She hadn't had chance to talk to Karin in private.

"Abby is stationed at fire base Phoenix. Cassidy is on a classified mission at the moment."

"And my...Ashley Williams." Alex's heart was starting to pound. Karin had said she was fine.

"Is on the same mission as Cassidy. My reports indicate that she's become intimately acquainted with one of her colleagues. "

Alex didn't hear the rest, for a moment she couldn't breathe, she looked down at her feet for a moment so she missed it.

Miranda didn't she saw the smirk on his face after he relayed that piece of information. She had no idea what he was doing? Was he trying to keep them apart? Why was he making it sound like she was in a new relationship because he knew that wasn't true.

"Okay," said Alex, clearing her throat, "I get it they're not available."

"I've sent a copy of the dossiers to your ship. Eat and get some rest, tomorrow morning you'll head to the Citadel."

Alex nodded and trailed after Miranda like a zombie, her thoughts in turmoil and her heart breaking. When they met Karin, Miranda had a quick word with her that Alex couldn't hear, then Karin showed her to her room.

As soon as the door closed behind Karin there was a loud crash, immediately the doctor went back in to see Alex over turn the table she'd just swiped everything off of. Silently she watched Alex wreck the room until she lent against the wall by the bed and slid down to the floor with her head in her hands.

"Did you know?" asked Alex, brokenly, "About Ash having someone else?"

"She doesn't." replied Karin, softly, sitting on the bed and stroking Alex's hair.

"So he lied?"

Silence.

"Tell me."

"I'll tell exactly what Abby told me. She doesn't know where they are only that Sam's family live there. It was her dad's fiftieth birthday and Sam and Ash had too much to drink. When you loose someone close, even around your family and friends you can feel incredibly lonely. She's not the first nor will she be the last person to sleep with someone while intoxicated. Right after she vanished for three days. Cassidy was beside herself thinking she'd gone and jumped off a cliff somewhere. Sam wanted to transfer and be charged with fraternising with a superior officer. Cassidy sat them both down and gave them a proper talking to. They are just friends."

As far as everyone knew she was dead that made Ash single. During their marriage, at one time or other they'd both used sex to feel better. And if Alex had still been floating on a cloud strumming a harp she wouldn't want Ash to be unhappy. She would want her to move on. Alex hoped with all her heart that she could get her soul mate back.

"Superior officer?"

"She was promoted to Lieutenant a year ago."

Alex smiled, "She deserves it." Then looked at the older woman, "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I couldn't, the type of security they have even Tali would take days to crack," Karin paused, "And I wouldn't give her hope in case this didn't work or you woke up not you. I wouldn't do that to her."

"How was she? After?"

Karin patted the bed beside her and Alex moved to sit next to her. "She was a mess. The first few weeks no one would leave her alone. "

Alex couldn't bear the thought of her wife hurting that much, finally the tears came. Karin pulled her into an embrace as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"I need her, Karin...I can't do this without her."

MEMEMEMEME

The next didn't quite turn out as planned. TIM called Miranda that the colony of Freedom's Progress had been attacked and if they moved quickly they could be the first ones there to investigate. Karin would take samples while Alex, Miranda and Jacob checked out the rest of the colony. In the grand scheme of things it would only be a small detour on the way to the Citadel. While Miranda was finalising things Alex went to see this supposedly amazing new ship.

Alex was gob smacked as she stood at a viewing window overlooking the hanger. She found herself looking at a larger version of the Normandy that had been painted in Spectre colours. Though stamping the Cerberus logo on the ship would have been just stupid.

"They only told me about her last night." She knew that voice.

Alex spun round. "JOKER!" She hugged him.

"Easy on the brittle bone guy." said Joker, sounding a little choked up. "It's so good to see you Commander, they told me about you at breakfast."

"You work for Cerberus?"

"I got grounded," replied Joker quietly, "What happened to you...was my fault, if I'd started for the escape pod when you yelled at me too maybe..."

Alex clapped her hand over his mouth, "Not another word. It's over and done and we both know it will never happen again, right."

Joker nodded.

Alex removed her hand. "Did they tell you what she's called?"

"No, but I think Normandy SR-2 suits her, don't you." suggested Joker, it was the name that had flashed into his head the moment he had laid eyes on her.

"The Normandy it is." agreed Alex. "We're going to Freedom's Progress as soon as we're all aboard."

"Do we know who's taking the colonies?" asked Joker, following his captain to the airlock.

"That's what we're going to find out...And then stop them."

"What if it's the reapers?"

"I don't think so, Vigil said the rest were in Dark Space. If they were here they'd be hitting Palaven, Sur'kesh, Thessia or Earth. They'd want to take out the military quickly. I think they're involved I just don't know how yet." Alex noticed him looking at her. "Karin says the scarring will fade."

"And the glowing eyes?"

"Them too, they are programmed to my natural colour, but my moods affect them." Alex sighed it had taken some convincing but eventually Karin had fetched a small mirror for her to see herself in. The red glowing eyes were...well she wouldn't want to meet herself in a dark alley. Would Ash be able to look past the part robot and see Alex was still in there? She hoped so.

"Well, I think they make you look totally bad ass. Just give the reapers the evil eye and send the scurrying away with their tentacles between their legs."

Alex snorted a laugh. "Or just send them a recording of all your jokes."

"Touché."

Miranda and Karin met them. The layout was similar to the original Normandy just bigger. This ship couldn't land on a planet so they had a shuttle and a M-44 Hammerhead, which seemed to be some kind of fast, armoured hovercraft.

Kelly Chambers was far too friendly for Alex's liking. Karin had headed to her new, bigger med bay after telling her she'd found Socks a nice tank to live in and that he was in her cabin. While checking on Joker she met EDI, the ship's AI. In council space AI's were totally illegal, but for the type of mission they were on Alex could see the advantages, she also wondered if the original Normandy had had an AI would the unknown ship have taken them by surprise like that. Karin had told her that twenty of the crew had died along with Alex. At some point she wanted to go and see for herself.

Joker had a destination and had already set off. To get a feel for the ship and it's crew she walked around it by herself . She hoped Rupert could cook and that he remembered to wash his hands. Ken and Gabby down in the engine room wanted to know if they were ever near Omega could they go ashore for FBA Couplings. That reminded her she still needed a chief engineer.

Eventually she found her way up to her cabin, someone had called it the loft. There was a second cabin on the same level, like a guest room of sorts. Her own room was big. Sleeping area with a proper double bed, a sofa and coffee table. Her mini office was next to the bathroom. The dominant feature though was the massive fish tank all along one wall. Fish were supposed to be relaxing.

Alex took Socks out of his tank and sat him on her desk while she started an Extra net search of the biggest things that had happened in the last two years, so then she'd have an idea of what she was getting herself into.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Freedom's Progress was like a ghost town. It gave Alex the creeps, the first prefab building they went in was deserted.

"Looks like everyone got up right in the middle of dinner," commented Jacob, glancing at a table with the remains of a meal on it. The food was cold but hadn't been left long enough to go bad. There was a pile of toys on the floor. Taking children made her blood boil.

Alex radioed Karin to tell her the area around the shuttle was safe for her to gather her samples. Miranda would also be taking readings while they searched. They went through four more houses finding the same things when Alex heard mechs. She held up her hand.

Colonies often had mechs for security. She had assumed whoever had attacked the colony had deactivated them, it didn't make sense for them to still be running.

It made even less sense when they opened fire. They were stood close enough together for Miranda's overload to take them both out at once.

"They're supposed to recognise us as human," complained Jacob, "They shouldn't have been hostile."

"None of the other colonies had active mechs," said Miranda, "I don't think we're alone here."

"Let's be careful," said Alex, glad of the Kestrel armour that she had found in her cabin, it fit perfectly. The colour wasn't bad either, silver with blue stripes down each arm and leg, with the matching blue belt, boots and gauntlets. She called Karin. "We have hostile mechs, any sign of trouble I want you back in the shuttle and airborne."

Karin acknowledged the order then Alex continued, setting her omni-tool to scan for mechs. They might be dead easy to hear when they were moving, but they could stumble across a stationary one with no warning.

Alex did appreciate the heightened senses that she now had, she just wished the reason she had them had never happened. At the settlements main hall she detected voices coming from within. She was about to order them through the door when she realised she was hearing a quarian speaking. They were certainly not slavers or mercenaries.

"Hold your fire unless fired upon." said Alex as she opened the door and went in, she immediately raised her hands to show she meant them no harm. She still found herself staring down the muzzle of an M-8 assault rifle.

"PRAZZA! Stand down! If they wanted to hurt us they would have come in guns blazing!"

That voice!

"TALI!" yelled Alex.

"A...Alex, but you're dead?" spluttered Tali, ignoring the quarian holding the gun. "Is it really you?" Slowly she reached out and touched the human to make sure she was real. Instead of answering Alex swept Tali up in a bear hug and kissed her face plate.

"Release her immediately!"

"It's alright," laughed Tali, "This is definitely Shepard." Wiping the lip print away as her friend let her go. Tali pulled Alex into the next room leaving the rest glaring at each other. "How are you alive? Does Ash know? Who are those people you're with?"

Alex grinned at the quarians energy, "Cerberus answers two of those questions. When I...died I was frozen which meant it was possible to fix me, if you really want to know ,ask Karin."

"You have Karin!"

Alex nodded, "Cerberus believes the reapers are real and that they are coming. They have this idea that I'm the only one who can lead the galaxy through this. And NO I do not trust them. At the moment our goals are the same."

"And Ash?"

"We are going to the Citadel right after we investigate this place. What are you doing here?"

"One of our people was here on pilgrimage." replied Tali.

"He's still here? He can tell us what happened."

"WE have seen Veetor, but he ran when he saw us. We think he's the one who programmed the mechs to shoot anything that moves. Which makes me think he didn't know what to tell the mechs the enemy was."

Alex nodded. "If we work together we'll find him faster."

Tali sighed with frustration, "I agree but Prazza will not and he is technically in charge of the soldiers. I'm just their tech."

"Two teams would make it easier to get past them." mused Alex thoughtfully.

"They also have drones." added Tali.

"Can you come with us? I don't have a tech expert and maybe then Prazza will believe we won't hurt him when we find him."

"I will come with you, no matter what that Bosh'tet says." said Tali with a decisive nod. The Admiralty Board didn't believe in the reaper threat any more than the turians and salarians. Shepard was the only hope until the reapers showed up. She would save her people, even if it meant leaving them.

Prazza exploded when Tali informed him she was joining the humans. "You..." Whatever he was going to say he reconsidered when Alex glared at him, the eyes were good for something at least.

"You are under my command, to disobey it means that you are..."

"I know exactly what it means. I am with Shepard!"

Prazza snorted and left with the rest of his squad.

"What was that all about?" asked Alex as Tali's shoulders slumped.

"I will explain later, the way Prazza went is the direct route to the loading docks by the warehouses. If we go around we should get there first."

"Lead the way?" Tali nodded, she had been studying the settlements layout for the past few hours. They were attacked by swarms of drones as they slowly headed towards Veetor's suspected location. On the way Alex introduced Miranda and Jacob.

Tali's response was civil but lacked her usually friendly tone. She'd have to ask the quarian why she disliked Cerberus.

Prazza reached the warehouse first but they also met the heavy mech first that proceeded to wipe out the quarian squad.

"Tali, Miranda overload...NOW. Fire!" The combined fire whittled away it's remaining shields quickly allowing Alex to warp it. As soon as it was clear Tali and Miranda went to help the surviving quarians.

Veetor was sat by a bank of monitors that were showing surveillance footage on a loop.

Alex shuddered as she watched large six foot bug things pack colonists into organic looking pods. She'd seen glimpses of creatures like these in the Eden Prime beacon vision. She still had no idea what they were.

"Veetor?"

"No, no, no, no Veetor here." replied the quarian sounding on the edge of hysteria. "Monster's coming back. Mechs will protect."

"Veetor they're gone, you're safe. "

"No no no no no."

"He can't hear you Commander," said Jacob. "Looks like he pieced the footage together from the security cam feeds."

"Are those some new kind of alien?" asked Alex. Or and old one?

"I think they're Collectors," said Jacob, "They come from beyond the Omega 4 relay. Hardly anyone's ever seen one. They come and trade occasionally, usually for specimens with rare or genetic mutations."

"They trade for people?!"

"Their technology is way beyond ours." returned Jacob, "They can come and go through the relay at will. No other ship attempting it has ever come back."

So an old race then. She had her link to the reapers, but her vision was not good enough to convince the sceptical members of the Council. She used her omni-tool to switch off the monitors. Veetor froze then slowly turned around.

"Where did you hide?"

"We just got here," said Alex, "Why didn't they get you?"

"The swarms couldn't find me, but they'll be back for me."

"Swarms?" Jacob shrugged.

"Miniature probes maybe," suggested Alex, "Or they're using technology specifically targeted to human physiology. Maybe his envirosuit kept them from detecting him."

Tali came in, "The pilot and co-pilot are still with the ship. We've stabilised the injured. They will be able to reach the Flotilla."

They? "You're not going with them?" asked Alex, she was going to ask Tali to join her.

"No, when I said I was with you. I lost my ride." admitted Tali, "If you want me that is?"

"Of course I do. You are always welcome on the Normandy."

"Normandy?!" squeaked Tali.

"They built a bigger version while they were working on me." replied Alex. "Joker's our pilot."

"Really? How many of the old gang have you got?"

"You, Joker and Karin so far. I am going to try to find the others. I need a chief engineer and Cassidy would be perfect. How do you like the title of Tech Specialist?" If Tali were older and had leadership experience she would have made the quarian the Chief engineer. Alex could see her getting on well with Ken and Gabby.

"I would like to see Cassidy again," said Tali, then realised what she had just said. "I'm sure you are as well."

Alex nodded, " Let's get our shuttle here so we can fly the quarians to theirs. Veetor, can we have a copy of the data you recorded?"

The still dazed quarian nodded and sent the info to her omni-tool when one of the uninjured quarians walked in to get Veetor.

"Take good care of him." said Alex, "He's been through a lot."

The quarian saluted then led Veetor to the others.

"Tali, welcome to the Normandy SR-2."

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Karin tapped the glass tank sending its occupant flying in circles. Upon Alex's return and her information about the Seeker swarms. She knew what she had found trapped in a skycar, it had been flying against the windscreen. She had never seen anything like it and a quick search of the database for this colony couldn't identify it either so she had caught it, now she was glad she had.

As Alex was giving Tali a tour of the ship she sent a message to Abby, she needed an assistant and Alex needed capable ground team people she trusted. Her wife Cassidy was the logical choice for Chief Engineer. She had to explain who she was with and sent her a copy of the same data file she was going to show Councillor Anderson with a few personal notes tacked on.

Later after the tour had ended she met them for drinks in Alex's cabin. This time the quarian was old enough to legally drink, Tali hugged her.

She accepted the glass of Serrice Ice brandy from Alex. Tali's was turian brandy mixed with soda and she had a straw to drink it with. The Commander introduced Socks.

"We're heading to the Citadel," said Alex sitting on her sofa with Socks sat on her shoulder washing himself. "So if you need anything, tell me."

Tali parked herself next to her, "Are you nervous about seeing Ash again?"

"Yeah, terrified more like." admitted Alex, "Though she's not on the Citadel. She and Cassidy are on a mission together somewhere."

Karin kept her eye on Alex in case she got upset talking about this, so far she seemed okay. "So what have you been up to?"

Tali spent the next hour telling her about life on the Neema the ship that she now lived on. All the geth data she had collected chasing Saren had given her the perfect pilgrimage gift, she more or less had the choice of any ship in the Flotilla. Alex could see changes in her young friend, she was more confident in herself. She was an excellent example of the quarian race. The first thing she had told her was that The Admiralty Board had believed Sovereign to be nothing more than a rogue AI that Saren had used to put fear in the hearts of his enemies.

"We'll find a way," Alex had said, "Liara is still searching for the Prothean super weapon."

"But the protheans died."

"So did I and I'm still here. We also know they're coming."

Tali had agreed with that statement.

Karin offered to have Tali bunk in with her.

The next day they would arrive at the Citadel.

MEMEMEMEME

Karin and Miranda went to meet with Councillor Anderson, before Alex stepped foot off the Normandy.

David Anderson stared in utter shock at the file on his desk. If Karin hadn't been there he would have thought it was some sick joke. He even saw some vid footage of Shepard fighting her way off the station.

"Karin, how is this even...possible?"

"It wouldn't have been if she hadn't frozen solid in space. The medical techniques we used some of them came out of the Archives on Mars. The reason she is still the Alex Shepard we know and love is the nanites the Eden Prime beacon injected into her, they repaired her brain. She recognised me the instant she woke up. Believe me she is herself. She wants Liara to meld with her. That should be definitive proof."

"I agree." Anderson took a deep breath, "I want to see her."

"She needs to be reinstated or she's going to set off the scanners."

Anderson turned on his computer and typed in Alex ID. "Done. I can also reinstate her spectre status. That's done to."

"Thank- you."

Miranda left to fetch Shepard.

"Karin, I never thought I'd work with Cerberus," commented David.

"You aren't. If anyone checks, all they will find is a wealthy group of business men funding us."

"I don't trust them."

"Neither do we." said Karin, "We've got Tali on board. We'll start picking up others now that we have a green light, so to speak." They caught up until Alex was shown in.

David was slightly taken aback by the red scarring and glowing eyes, but he would recognise the half smile anywhere. He did the only thing he could he opened his arms for a hug. Karin slipped out unnoticed.

"Seeing you is a sight for sore eyes."

"I'm still getting used to this." admitted Alex looking over the file Karin had left, "I don't remember anything."

"I'm very happy you're here. And for once Cerberus has a worthy goal- protecting our colonies in the Terminus systems. You're a spectre you can go anywhere you like."

"I need a chief Engineer and I want to ask Cassidy and I want to talk to Ash."

"There mission is Top Secret Alex, I can't tell you where they are or what they're doing. They should be finished in another month."

"Please. I don't want her to hear about me from anyone else. Can you call her and let me talk to her?"

"I'm sorry."

Alex exhaled as she ran her hands through her hair.

"But I can have her here in two days." Alex snapped her head up. "I think you'd rather do it in person, wouldn't you."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Do you want to meet with Liara this morning or later. She can be here in an hour?"

"Now's fine."

While she waited she flipped through the updated rules and regulations for the spectres. Anderson had also arranged a meeting with Councillor Tevos for the following day. The Citadels security had been cranked up to ridiculous levels. The scanners she had walked through could tell who she was from skin flakes.

"Alex?"

"Blue!" A moment later she was holding a sobbing asari in her arms. It took a while for Liara to calm down then she studied the medical data.

"Why do you want to meld?"

"I feel like me, but I need to know for myself. I know my body's not the same. But I think my mind is," Alex wasn't doing the best job of explaining herself, but the asari understood.

"Are you ready? Embrace Eternity."

Alex let Liara free reign in her mind. The only thing both of them shied away from was her death Alex didn't want to relive it and Liara didn't want Alex to see Ash's reaction. Gently Liara pulled away.

"You are you. There is no doubt. I will tell the Councillor. Do you have plans for now?"

"Yes."

Liara's face fell.

"I thought we could take Tali with us."

Liara slapped Alex, "You!" The spectre laughed. "I can make us dinner, we can buy something for Tali on the way."

"You cook?"

"Abby and Ash have been teaching me."

"What about Cass?" asked Alex trying to smother the pang she felt at Ash's name.

"Says she burns water." giggled Liara, "She proved it too trying to boil some eggs."

"She forgot about them, didn't she," chuckled Alex.

"Yes until our smoke alarm went off."

The afternoon was nice and relaxing, Tali might not be able to eat their food but she was a dab hand at chopping vegetables. While Liara blitzed Tali's meal together in the blender. Alex washed up and stirred pans. Afterwards Alex fell asleep on the couch and Liara insisted they stay so Tali called Karin.

"Good, I don't think she's slept much at all since waking up."

The following day Liara brought Alex up to speed on her info network in a conference call with Shiala.

"Why are you green?" asked Alex, shocked.

"It seems to be a left over side effect of the Thorian's control, some of the other colonists from Feros are reporting symptoms as well."

"Like what?"

"Feeling when another is in pain, being able to sense each other. Mine is easy to see, my biotics are unstable as well."

"Is anything being done?"

"Yes, I have a few contacts in the STG and one salarian, Paddock Wiks is working on it."

The network had grown! Councillor Tevos had added a large number of her own contacts to it so had Matriarch Aethyta who had connections with some of the bigger merc bands.

"If you need anything all you have to do is ask."

Shiala smiled, "Thank you. I am sure I will be fine. You have bigger things to worry about than me."

Alex nodded. No pressure.

As the call ended Liara got a message. "Ashley is here. Anderson wants me and Karin there while he tells her then he says she is all yours."

The journey to the embassy was a blur to Alex. She sat in a small waiting room hoping she didn't throw up all over the very nice violet shag pile carpet.

They'd been in the office for a long time before the connecting door opened and Lt Ashley Williams stepped into the room.

Alex stood up wishing her eyes didn't glow. Neither moved for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey." said Alex softly moving closer. She could see Ash swallowing. Alex stopped an arms length away. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," replied Ash, hoarsely. She looked shell shocked. Suddenly she reached out and prodded her to make sure she was real.

Alex figured it was safe enough to hug her, for a second Ash was rigid then her arms wrapped around Alex's neck.

For a while they just held each other.

"You smell the same," whispered Ash.

"They got my favourite type of shower gel." replied Alex not letting go.

"Cerberus."

"I know, colonies are going missing I can help them."

"Good."

Alex inhaled, "Will you come with me?"

"I can't."

"Okay." said Alex releasing her, "I understand." Maybe she did care about that Sam person.

"No you don't," said Ash. "I mourned you for two years I just can't turn that off. " She was so confused and scared. "I don't know if I can live through losing you again."

Alex closed her eyes, she turned away to be stopped by a hand on her arm, "I have a job to finish, it'll take a couple of weeks... Can we talk then? Please."

Alex nodded "Sure. I'm planning on stealing Cass then anyway." She tried to smile not wanting to put any pressure on her wife, and in her heart that was what Ash would always be. "Stay Safe?"

Ash nodded. "You to."

Alex paused as she was leaving, "Congrats Lieutenant, I'm proud of you."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Abby Williams met Karin at the docking bay. She'd literally dropped everything, packed what she immediately needed and was on the very next transport to the Citadel. She understood most of the medical jargon the older doctor had sent her. Karin was absolutely positive that Alex was herself. Still she thought this qualified as a miracle. Karin had taken her bag and told her to go and talk to her sister.

"She's here?" Abby hadn't had any messages since the first.

"David arranged it so Alex could tell her in person. "

"How are they?"

"Liara saw Ash home and Alex went straight to her cabin, she asked to be left alone."

"How long do I have?" asked Abby.

"We have a few things to do here, so it'll be a day or two. Ash is leaving in the morning."

Abby nodded her thanks and went to Liara's apartment. She nearly gave the asari a heart attack coming through the door.

"By the goddess!" Liara gave Abby a hug. "She is in your room."

Abby quietly went into her and Cassidy's room. Ash's own room had pictures of Alex in it that was probably why she didn't go in there.

Ash was sat on the floor at the bottom of the bed. Abby sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"Not really...what are you doing here?"

"Karin called."

Ash turned to her sister. "You already knew?"

"She wanted to give my time to get here. She asked for my help."

"You're going with her?" whispered Ash.

"I am. She asked you to didn't she?"

Ash nodded. "I can't..."

"Do you not believe it's really Alex. Karin says she is. "

"I know. Ever since I got back I keep remembering what the asari consort said about trusting my heart when faced with the impossible."

"Didn't she also say something about two hearts that are one saving the galaxy?"

"She died."

Abby gently tucked a strand of her sisters long dark hair behind her ear, "I know. You have something no one else has ever had. A second chance."

"But if she were to..."

"Ash, you've as much chance of getting killed as she does." Ash rested her head on Abby's shoulder. "All of us do."

"I said no." admitted Ash, "And as soon as she left I wished I'd said yes."

"What exactly did you say?"

"I said could we talk when my mission is finished."

"That's not no. Ash even though I don't know what you're doing I know it's important. Alex will accept that. Maybe you could talk to her before you go back? Explain what you meant."

Abby activated her omni-tool and transferred all Karin's private notes to her sister. "This is everything I know. You guys were friends before you were anything else...start small."

"Baby steps?"

"How about dinner, here tonight. I haven't seen you in months and it might be a while before I see Liara again. And Karin says Tali's on board." "I think I'll just make it awkward."

"Try, please." begged Abby. They both needed hope that they could work things out.

"What about what I did?"

"Ash you didn't know."

"Karin did."

"If you read what I sent you she explains why she never told us. And I agree with her reasons. Do you remember how Alex panicked when she hit you after that nightmare?"

"Yeah, it wasn't her fault." replied Ash.

"Exactly you never blamed her. Alex won't blame you." said Abby wrapping her sister in her arms, "You need to forgive yourself."

"Okay, to dinner. Can you invite them?"

Abby nodded, she knew forgiving herself would take a lot longer.

MEMEMEME

Alex couldn't hide in her cabin like she wanted to. Cerberus had arranged a meeting with one Kasumi Goto who was on the Citadel. Her file said she was a thief, but it wasn't that that caught her attention, it was her wicked tech skills and knowledge of all kinds of security systems. Payment had been a Cerberus strike team retrieving her ex partners grey box from some criminal called Donovan Hock. Another dossier for a mercenary had payment as information on someone's whereabouts. Others she'd have to look for and find out what they wanted.

Alex headed for a small lower wards bar where she was to meet the woman. They didn't have a picture of her or any info on her. It was anyone's guess how old she was.

The bar was a total dive. The air was filled with smoke and the smell of unwashed bodies.

As instructed Alex was in civvies, jeans and hoodie. She sat at the bar and ordered a Batarian Blitzer. A drink she hated then waited.

"Not drinking that?" Alex turned to look at the speaker who was wearing a large hood. "May I?"

Alex slid the glass over, "Miss Goto I presume?"

"Thank you. Shepard."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I do and I've already been paid. I have a reputation to uphold, not finishing the job would ruin it."

"Welcome to the team, Kasumi. Call me Alex." Alex took Kasumi back to the Normandy and settled her into the lounge, she asked Alex agreed.

Karin told Alex about the dinner invitation, which included her and Joker though he'd declined as soon as he heard Abby was there. Alex frowned at that. She did want to see Liara again and she was desperate to see Ash. Karin also told her Abby was coming with them.

On the way Alex stopped at Citadel Souvenirs and purchased ten Illium Skald fish and ten Thessian Sunfish with an auto feeder. She couldn't resist some toys and a wheel for Socks. Everything would be sent directly to the Normandy. She sent a message to Kelly to have the fish put in the tank and for Gabby to fit the feeder.

Liara's apartment smelled fantastic, Abby was cooking Ash was helping. Tali pulled Alex over to the sofa.

"Relax," said the quarian. "This is a friendly get together."

"It has been so long since me and Ash were just friends," said Alex, "but I guess it's my turn." she muttered softly more to herself than Tali.

Liara had a huge dining table which was beautifully set out with a vase of flowers in the middle.

"Wow! This looks amazing." said Alex, her ex-wife hadn't left the kitchen neither had her sister. Whatever they were creating was top secret. The asari suddenly biotically floated a number of dishes to the table.

"Neat trick," chuckled Alex, "Do you hire yourself out for parties?" Slowly she was relaxing.

"You could do this just as easily," returned Liara with a smile. Moments later the two Williams sisters came in carrying drinks for everyone.

As soon as Abby had put her load down she enveloped Alex in a bone crushing bear hug, then held her at arms length.

"Do I pass inspection?" asked Alex feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Idiot," laughed Abby, "If you're sensitive about the eyes you could wear contact lenses. Do they zoom? Mine does."

"They do. " Alex grinned. Abby still had some scarring on her cheek, but unless you knew her eye was cybernetic you couldn't tell.

Ash watched from across the table, half of her was glad Alex wasn't talking to her the other half wished she would.

The food was great. A mixture of traditional Thessian dishes that contained a lot of fish. The human contribution was a meat and veg pie and fried chicken using Ruth's special recipe.

Alex closed her eyes and inhaled, holding a chicken leg under her nose. She had sent a message to Ruth and her brother. She hadn't heard back yet. What on Earth would Albert think of all this?

"You going to eat that or smell it all night?" teased Abby.

Alex grinned and started eating. Once or twice she caught Ash glancing at her. Behind her was a large picture window overlooking the Presidium Lake. The next time she caught her eye she stood up and beckoned to the balcony outside the window. Until the dinner invite she had been composing a message in her head to send to her. Alex walked to to the rail and heard the door slide shut behind her.

"I feel kinda dumb asking for space and then..." began Ash.

"Abby?"

"Bingo."

"I'm sorry I sprung this on you with no warning. " said Alex quietly.

"That's not entirely true," returned Ash, "I had Karin trying to explain bio-synthetic fusion to me for half an hour."

Alex snorted a laugh, "I don't even understand that." She paused, "I, er, have been really selfish. I needed to see you so badly it never occurred to me what it would do to you."

Ash remained silent.

"Back on Earth when I first moved in...you said you were ready to accept being friends. If that was all I was comfortable with. … So whatever you says goes."

For a moment Ash turned away, "You'd really be okay as friends?"

"When you finish whatever Anderson's got you doing I want you on the Normandy, whether it's as a kick ass soldier or something else, it's your call. "

"You trust Cerberus?"

"Not in the slightest. I fully expect them to screw us over at some point." admitted Alex, "But I do believe TIM wants to help our missing colonies."

"TIM?"

"The Illusive Man. The whole thing is a mouthful."

"I need to think." said Ash slowly, "I'm still putting my heart back together. " She watched as Alex fidgeted with her hands before folding her arms. To her family and close friends Alex was the most tactile person that Ash had ever met. Thinking back she realised that whenever they were together they were always touching, holding hands, leaning against each other, if they were sat on opposite sides of a table their feet would be hooked together under it. She knew the spectre was resisting the urge to hug her.

"No pressure." said Alex with a faint grin. She opened the door to let Ash back in.

"Good," said Abby, "Liara has cake and ice-cream."

When they left Alex gave the asari all her dossiers to look over. Liara had offered when Alex had told them about Kasumi.

Ash and Liara walked with them back to the Normandy, Abby had collected a few more things. As Alex had every intention of recruiting Cassidy so she was putting her sister-in-law in the other cabin in the loft.

Alex hugged the asari and saluted Ash. She would respect her wishes no matter how much it hurt.

Abby got a whirlwind tour before being shown to her cabin. Karin had already left her bag on the bed, the combat medic dumped her other bag next to it. "This is huge?"

"Wait till you see mine." chuckled Alex.

Abby's lower jaw dropped as Alex opened her door. "Wow! Fish tank, cool."

"I thought that was all it was too," said Alex, Kelly had put the fish into it and they were swimming happily around. "Check this." She flipped a switch and the tank sides shimmered then became a giant screen.

"You have your own movie theatre?"

"With surround sound."

"Dude, I am so jealous!"

"Bring popcorn and you can watch with me." Alex gently lifted Socks out of his tank and held him out. "This is your aunt Abby." she told the hamster. She laughed as Abby shook her head with a sigh.

"Well, congratulations. You are the proud mamma of a bouncing baby hamster."

Alex kissed his small brown head, "We were going to talk about having kids." she said softly.

"You still might," said Abby, quietly.

"She wants to be friends."

"You do remember that's what you were back on Earth and then you changed your mind." Suddenly she grinned, "Though if you do get back together, please warn me. I don't want to walk in on you guys again." she added with a blush.

Alex laughed, her and Ash had kept it quiet for a few days which resulted in poor Abby coming into their bedroom and finding them both naked on their bed. From that moment they had started hanging a sock on their door knob. "How about you always knock first. How's Cass?"

"She's okay, she's enjoying whatever it is she can't tell me about."

"And you two?"

"Absolutely fantastic...The not seeing each other as much as we'd like is a pain, but we figure if you could do it for years on end then so can we."

"Cass will be here as soon as she's finished with Anderson's job."

"I know." grinned Abby. She was 99.9% sure her sister would be too. "Where to next boss?"

"Omega, we have an ex-STG Salarian scientist, a vigilante called Archangel and a mercenary to pick up. The rest seem to be scattered. Liara's checking them out just in case Cerberus conveniently left anything out."

"What about the crew?"

"Most are ex- Alliance, Miranda's Cerberus so's Kelly Chambers. Neither seem like pro-human fanatics. Beware of Kelly she flirts with anything that has legs."

"Okay. And Miranda?"

"I haven't figured her out yet," admitted Alex, "Said she joined when she was a teenager which technically means she joined Cerberus when it was still Alliance black ops."

"She must have been a strange teenager," commented Abby.

"Or something forced her to." added Alex, "Karin knows her best and she respects her abilities. " She sent a brief message to Liara and Ash, saying goodbye and wishing them both luck.

Abby turned in soon after and Joker set course for Omega.

TBC...

A/N Thanks for the reviews and favs. Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun T-Rex :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Alex agreed with Miranda about needing a shower once they left Omega, the place was grimy and full of Vorcha. The mercenary Zaeed Masani had been waiting for them at the air-lock so Alex had sent Jacob back with him to get him settled, that left her, Miranda, Tali and Abby.

"There were other mercs on the candidates list," said Tali, "Why only pick him?"

"Because if someone hired for money suddenly thinks the mission is too dangerous, they'll cut their loses and leave," replied Alex, "But what he wants is personal, we give it to him and he will owe us. He's been looking for this Vido person for a long time."

That made sense and Tali nodded. "What about Archangel?"

"He's trying to do some good. So I'm hoping asking for his help will be enough."

They saw a batarian approaching them. "Aria wants to see you."

"Aria who?" asked Abby.

Miranda answered, "Aria T'Loak, she runs Omega. Shepard it would help to have her permission."

"Where is she?" asked Alex.

"Afterlife. Now." The batarian walked off expecting them to follow, as Alex had never set foot here she didn't know where or what Afterlife was.

Afterlife turned out to be the loudest nightclub Alex had ever been in, the neon lighting did nothing to improve her first impressions. They were led to a private, very well guarded booth that overlooked the bar. Aria herself was an asari with a god complex. Surprisingly when she heard why they were on Omega she gave them info on her targets. Mordin Solus the salarian was in the slums trying to help contain a plague while Archangel was being cornered by not one but three mercenary groups.

Alex quickly left the noise was giving her a headache, she sighed with relief as they got out side. "Lets go and save Archangel, he's most likely to get killed if we don't move fast. Aria said someone was recruiting by the transport hub."

Another batarian took there names as he gave them the basic rules. It pretty much sounded like they were cannon fodder to cover up whatever the real plan was.

"This sounds like a suicide mission," commented Miranda not really bothered, the mercs had no chance against their squad.

"Been there, done that..." said Alex.

"Got the T-shirt!" added Abby.

Miranda shook her head she really expected the first human spectre to be a bit more serious, but all of Karin's tales had painted the woman as playful with a repertoire of the cheesiest lines in existence.

The batarian gave them directions, the person they reported to was trying to fix a gunship, while Alex distracted him by asking a few more questions Tali made sure it wouldn't be getting off the ground any time soon.

A bridge separated them from the building where the vigilante was was holding off the mercs with a sniper rifle.

"He's a good shot," said Alex watching as the one of the mercs standing on the barricade dropped from a perfect head shot. Alex was getting used to her vision automatically zooming when she focused on a distant target. The quick flash she got of the shooter was just enough to see they were turian, the helmet stopped her being able to determine their gender. "They're turian. Tali can you send a message saying help is coming...Please don't shoot us?"

"The mercs are jamming this whole area, but I'll see what I can do. Anyone who can shoot like that has military training and may have a decoder. I'll try a turian military frequency. Done." A moment Tali's omni-tool beeped. "They got it and want me to send him who's friendly. If this is a trick they say they will kill us."

"So the buildings rigged," said Abby. The spectre nodded.

"Tali do it, we don't have a choice." said Alex, pulling her assault rifle from her back.

"Wait!" Miranda held up her hand, "You're going to trust them? Just like that?"

"Yes because if they join us that's exactly what we are expecting them to do. Trust us."

"We are tagged as friendly." said Tali, snapping her shotgun from its holder.

"Let's go with the next group. No point giving ourselves away and being fired at from behind. Take out anyone who makes it to the building with us."

The order to advance was given a few minutes later. Alex did feel a little bit bad as some of the 'freelancers' as she and the other none members were being called were kids just out of their teens trying to earn some money of get a name for themselves. However it was their own decisions that were going to get them killed.

There was hardly any cover on the bridge so Alex ran for it. So far Archangel was living up to his/her end of the bargain only the other merc wannabes were being targeted. The building had a sturdy wall at the entrance. She ducked down behind it and biotically slammed the merc who had followed them into the wall. "Secure him. Miranda, Tali stay here we don't want any more uninvited guests."

The Cerberus operative nodded as Tali activated her combat drone.

Abby followed Alex into the structure, the inside was open plan, a row of covered bodies lay in a line in the centre of the floor.

A staircase led up the a upper level. The room at the top on the left was a large bedroom Archangel had to be in the other room to the right which overlooked the bridge.

The turian fired a last shot before turning around, his posture wary.

Alex pulled her helmet off to talk to him.

"SPIRITS! SHEPARD?" Archangel yanked his own helmet off and dropped it in the floor.

"GARRUS!" yelled Alex giving the turian a bear hug. "What are you doing here? As a caped super hero of all things?"

"Well, you know me and red tape," replied Garrus, grinning, "Here I could go after the bad guys. All I have to do is point and shoot. What about you they had a memorial and everything."

"Long story short. Cerberus believes the reapers are coming. Rescued my frozen body, fixed me and now wants me to find out who's taking our colonies while still searching for evidence of the reapers."

"That's a tall order. Need some help?" asked Garrus as he hugged Abby.

"Yes, that is why I'm here to ask Archangel for help."

"You have it. Though getting out will be much harder than getting in."

"_We have another wave incoming."_

"Is that TALI?"

"Yep," grinned Alex picking up Garrus's helmet and handing it to him, "Ready to repel boarders?"

Garrus reloaded his sniper rifle, "Want to see who can shoot the most. I won't count the twenty five I already did."

"What does the winner get?" asked Abby curiously.

"Bragging rights and free drinks?" suggested the turian.

"Okay, you're on Vakarian." agreed Alex switching to her M-13 Raptor, Garrus had a M-29 Incisor.

"_I want in." said Tali over the comm._

"Sounds like fun," added Abby, her eye acted like a sniper scope for her M-15 Vindicator.

Garrus nodded. They took up defensive positions on the balcony while Tali and Miranda were on the lower level, "Counting starts from the first shot fired." Then he lined up his target, the mercs were sending a wave of mechs. He fired and the closest one's head exploded. The wave was decimated by a combination of gunfire, biotics and tech skills.

"Does it still count if you don't actually shoot them?" asked Miranda. The quarians drone had accounted for two of them and an overload three more.

"Yes," replied Garrus. "Anything you do that takes them out counts."

"Going to join in Miranda?" asked Alex.

"Well, if you can't beat them, join them," she replied.

The mercs started hitting them hard with two waves one after another, they must have run out of 'freelancers' as they were facing proper trained mercenaries. Some of whom had rocket launchers.

A shock wave from Alex sent one over the edge of the bridge to plummet onto whatever was down there. Garrus sniped another and Miranda took care of the third with a biotic slam.

"I think we made them mad," chuckled Tali as a huge YMIR mech stomped onto the bridge. Halfway across the quarian hacked it, immediately it turned on those closest to it and opened fire. Alex and Garrus kept picking off mercs while the mech killed the others. As the last merc dropped Tali set the self destruct. By that time it was badly damaged anyway. "I do love watching mechs explode."

"That still only counts as one." said Garrus.

"Think they've given up?" asked Abby. Then an alarm sounded from downstairs.

"They had to get smart eventually," sighed Garrus. "They're coming through the tunnels. I sealed them, but I guess they must've cut their way through."

"We'll deal with them. Abby with me." Alex radioed the other two to get upstairs. Tali left her combat drone guarding the front door. They passed each other on their way down to the basement. Tali 'high-fived' Abby.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs they came under fire. The mercs were a ways down the service tunnel still having only just cut through the metal door. There was another door at the end, but just closing it with no solid plan of escape in place would simply delay them.

"Can we block it?" asked Abby glancing at the crates stacked against the sides, there was also something that looked like a skycar engine.

Alex noticed what she was looking at and nodded, "Let's mop up then I'll do it. It took a few minutes to deal with the Vorcha and two krogan, both had incredible regenerative capabilities.

"Clear." Abby kept her weapon pointed down the passage as Alex biotically lifted everything that wasn't nailed down and hurled it down the tunnel causing a huge blockage, then she closed the doors. Instead of leaving immediately Alex put one hand on each half of the door.

"What are you doing?" Abby didn't get a verbal reply. The spectre started glowing as she started melting the two doors edges together.

"They can't hack that." said Alex wiping sweat from her face.

"What was that?" For the life in her she couldn't put what she had just seen into a biotic category.

"I'm not entirely sure," admitted Alex, "It was the same thing I did to Saren." She added with a shrug. "Let's get out of here."

As they returned to the main building they helped fight off the tail end of another wave. Then Alex sealed that door like the one she had downstairs. Only Abby noticed that she staggered slightly after.

"It's only a matter of time before they send for more reinforcements or another gunship. Garrus you know the area, how did you plan on getting out of here.

Garrus coughed and looked uncomfortable, "To be honest I didn't think I would."

Alex patted his shoulder, "You're not alone now. Tali open a channel."

Tali did as she was asked.

"To the merc groups surrounding this building. You have five minutes to leave. Then I'm coming to get you. Think I'm bluffing? How many of you are left alive? Your five minutes start now!"

"Alex?" Everyone looked totally confused.

"Either they will listen and leave or they'll send everything they have at us. Whichever they decide it ends now."

The spectre proved to be right the remaining mercs pooled their people and attacked.

Alex sent a shock wave down the centre of the bridge, hurling mercs off it right and left. A shot from Garrus next to her downed a salarian wearing an yellow Eclipse uniform.

"Ha! Jaroth. Eclipse leader." yelled the turian. "That krogan in the red armour is Garm, he leads the Blood Pack. I'm sure Tarak is still here somewhere too or the Blue Suns would have bugged out by now."

"So if we kill the top dogs the rest should scatter," said Alex, grinning," Miranda and Tali take Garm. Don't worry you both get a point for him. Me and Garrus will pop Blue Suns until we hit the right one. Abby anything in yellow is yours."

Abby started picking off Eclipse, keeping one eye on the spectre she was pretty sure Alex was flirting with biotic exhaustion. Whatever she had done to the two doors had really took it out of her. Garm was one tough son of a gun to take down. Miranda and Tali were alternating between warp and incinerate to stop him from regenerating all the while peppering him with shotgun blasts and bursts from Miranda's Tempest.

Meanwhile the two snipers were dropping anything in blue armour. Abby saw movement behind the barricade. A blue clad human hefted a rocket launcher onto his shoulder.

"INCOMING!"

Alex hit the deck and covered her head, she heard a sniper shot a fraction of a second before a loud, bone shaking explosion. Her ears were still ringing when Abby pulled her up.

"Cover me."

"What?" Alex shook her head to clear it, noticing Abby kneel down next to an unmoving form. "Garrus!"

Alex grabbed her sniper rifle, "Abby where did that come from?"

"Behind the barricade."

Alex spotted Tarak and fired, her Raptor could fire as fast as she could pull the trigger. Two shots to drop his shields, two more to finish the job. As soon as all three merc leaders were dead their minions decided saving their own skins or hides was a better idea than continuing to fight. She ran to Garrus who was bleeding badly, "What do you need me to do?"

"Get us transport to the Normandy ASAP." replied Abby, grabbing a tube of medi gel specially designed for turians.

"Hang on Garrus. Do you hear me. Just hang on..."

MEMEMEMEME

Ash stepped off the shuttle and hoisted her bag over her shoulder she'd spent most of the trip in a daze. The last words her sister had said to her going round and round in her mind.

"_You're going to have to decide what's more important. Not being hurt again or Alex?"_

Knowing Alex was on the Citadel had been hard, but standing on Horizon she felt a physical ache at Alex's absence. Maybe she just needed to get used to Alex being alive again. Her feet automatically took her to the small prefab that she and Cassidy shared. There was music coming from inside.

Ash pulled an OSD from her pocket, Abby had recorded a message for her wife and knowing that Ash would struggle to explain any of this, Abby had done it for her, she had also added a brief overview of the medical data and Karin's notes. "Cass?"

"Yo. Why did Anderson drag your ass back there, everyone's okay, right?" asked Cassidy coming from her room.

Ash grinned weakly and guided her friend back into her room and over to her desk. "Sit down."

"Ash, you're scaring me."

Ash took a deep breath and held out the OSD. "This is a message from Abby, she's fine. She explains everything." With that Ash retreated to the tiny lounge. As she closed the door she heard Cassidy turning on her monitor. She sat on the sofa with her eyes closed.

A sudden shriek erupted from the bedroom, followed by the door slamming open. "SHE'S ALIVE?!"

TBC...

A/N I'd like to thank my most regular reviewers. Zurrick, kokyangwuti8, Taeniaea and Mildred Mayhem. Hearing from you and everyone else makes my day. Thanx :) Also 'Hi' to all my readers and followers. Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it. (its keeping me out of mischief) lol.

Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun T-Rex.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

As much as Alex wanted to go and get Mordin Solus as soon as she knew Garrus was going to be okay, she needed to sleep. She had really pushed her biotics and she hadn't really slept since falling asleep on Liara's sofa. She collapsed on her bed after kicking her boots off and hugged one of her pillows wishing it was Ash. She could always sleep so much better when she was with her. She had to stop thinking about Ash. Still sleep eluded her.

"Oh come on!" she groaned sitting up an hour later, grabbing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. The Normandy had a mini gym in the cargo hold, maybe she could tire herself out. The punching bag was hanging on a swing out arm that locked into place. She had found a pair of boxing gloves in her armour locker.

She quickly pulled them on and tightened the laces with her teeth. The cargo bay was deserted being in the middle of the Normandy's sleep cycle. Saving Garrus had taken most of the day.

Alex started ducking and weaving as she hit the bag. Behind her she heard the elevator door open and footsteps.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to hold it for me?" asked Alex, still moving.

"Sure."

"Abby? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Right back at ya!" Abby stood behind the bag and held it. "Why can't you sleep?"

Alex paused long enough to shrug, "You?"

"I never do when I change beds. I miss just being able to call Cass." replied Abby, "Sorry that was a stupid thing to..."

Alex glowed blue and Abby jumped back as the spectre slammed her fist into the bag, snapping the chain. It landed with a loud thud.

Alex took a steadying breath, "Sorry,I didn't mean to do that." She held out her hands, "Can you please get these off?" As Abby did as she was asked Alex decided to be honest, "You want to know why I can't sleep? I miss Ash so much it feels like I have a knife stuck in my chest. A week ago we were happy and together...and now..."

"Don't give up on her," said Abby, quietly, "She afraid."  
"I can't promise her nothing will happen to me." sighed Alex. "I don't know what to do?"

For a moment they were both quiet. "You missed her birthday," said Abby suddenly, "Get her a present."

"She wants space..."

"One of you has to make the first move," pointed out Abby. "I thought you agreed to be friends. "

"You don't think a birthday gift would be pressuring her?" asked Alex with a small spark of hope igniting in her. "How do I get it to her. Anderson wouldn't even call her."

Abby grinned, "Leave that to me. Come on I'll make you a cup of my legendary coffee."

"You're a pretty cool sister, you know that." said Alex with a slight grin.

"You only realise this now!" returned Abby pretending to sound shocked, pushing the spectre gently towards the elevator.

MEMEMEMEME

Alex decided to take Zaeed, Abby, Kasumi and Jacob with her to find Professor Solus once she heard that humans were immune to the plague running rampant in the slums.

Aria had blocked the roads in and out, luckily with the asari's permission the gate guard let them in after telling them they were crazy.

"If I had a credit for every time some one told me I was doing something crazy, I'd be rolling," said Abby as the big doors closed behind them. She was keeping an open comm to Karin about the plague, so far it hadn't been identified.

"I'd be even richer." laughed Alex heading down a long staircase. The guard had mentioned the slums were full of Vorcha and Blue Suns. Zaeed had got a glint in his one eye at the prospect of killing Blue Suns.

Almost immediately they came across a pile of burning bodies. Alex was glad she had ordered full hard suits, it meant they couldn't smell them.

Kasumi cloaked and went ahead to scout the area. She radioed to tell them two Blue Suns mercs were tormenting a sick batarian and trying to steal his things.

"We're coming," said Alex, "If they hurt him take them out."

"_Will do, Shep."_

The spectre increased her pace and soon reached the location she had from Kasumi.

The two Blue Suns were still standing over the slumped batarian sitting with his back to the wall holding a bag to his chest. Alex didn't bother announcing her arrival she simply picked them up with a biotic lift and slammed them into the wall. Zaeed shot them.

"Are you alright?" asked Alex, crouching down.

The batarian was understandably wary but Alex managed to convince him she didn't want his stuff. He blamed the sickness on them, eventually he told them where to find the Professor. Abby gave him a shot of medi gel and strong antibiotics. "That should help a bit."

"I promise to send help when we find Mordin, if he has a cure we'll make sure you get it." said Alex.

"Thank you human."

A few minutes later she could have sworn she was in the middle of a turf war. On one side were the Vorcha on the other was the Blue Suns. Luckily they were so focused on each other that by the time they noticed they were being picked off it was far too late to do anything.

Zaeed certainly knew how to fight and was obeying orders. Kasumi remained cloaked for long periods, making Alex wonder where she had got such an effective cloaking device. It was even better than the military grade ones she had occasionally used. And Jacobs biotics were coming in handy as Abby had warned her about using hers too much until she got some proper rest.

Abby had been scanning the bodies they passed. "This plague seems to target their respiratory systems with genetic mutations," mused Abby, "I think its been been designed."

"By who?" asked Jacob.

"If the Collector's tech is as advanced as everybody says, my guess would be them."

"But why make a virus that doesn't kill humans? But then go and kidnap tens of thousands of people?" Alex sighed with frustration.

"You know," said Zaeed, "Omega is a perfect test area. Lots of folk's and recycled air."

"Whatever their reasons," said Alex, "Let's hope this Mordin is as smart as his file says and can find a cure for this thing."

"We have to get to him first," said Jacob, "His clinic is clear on the other side of the district."

"It's never easy," sighed Alex, "Kasumi, point."

The smaller woman vanished instantly. The good thing was they always had plenty of warning of all possible enemies in there path.

"_Shep, there's a couple of mercs trying to hack a lock to an apartment. I think there's someone inside?"_

"Are they close to getting in?"

"_Yes."_

"Take them out quietly."

"_Done. I'm going to make sure they are okay. I'll meet you here."_

The two humans Kasumi had saved were on the verge of giving up any hope of being rescued. They did give them directions to Mordin's clinic. They also told them that the professor had killed some Blue Suns mercs that had been trying to get protection money, which they found out the hard way that he didn't need . The salarian was ex STG, of course he could handle himself.

"I'm going to be under fire," said Alex, thinking how she could help these folk's, "So I can't take you with me, but I promise to leave a clear path for you to follow. I think the clinic is your only chance to ride this out safely."

"Okay," agreed the older man, "We'll give you a head start then we'll go to Mordin's."

Alex nodded to them before sending the thief to scout out ahead. They had to fight their way through a number of makeshift road blocks and barricades. The closer they got the more Vorcha they ran into.

"I think these are Blood Pack," said Zaeed, taking down a krogan with an inferno grenade.

"I didn't think they had any left after yesterday?" quipped Abby, her omni-tool beeped occasionally as it took air samples, the readings were then sent back to the Normandy. The people in the apartment had said the disease had gone airborne about a week after the first cases were diagnosed. Karin confirmed it.

Alex had started checking the dwellings that they were passing in case they found any more scared and stranded humans. Mostly they found the remains of the tenants, some of whom had been sealed in to their homes simply because they could carry the plague.

Abby closed her eyes as she scanned a dead turian child. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Come on we have to move," said Alex softly. In the next house they found two looters. The spectre chased them out telling them if she saw them again with anybodies possessions she would shoot them.

In the next street over they finally found Mordin's clinic. The place was packed with sick, batarians, turians, salarians and asari. As well as a large number of humans taking up Mordin's offer of safety. He was getting those who were willing to help doing small jobs like cleaning and preparing food.

Four Loki mechs stood guard at the front door. The haggard looking receptionist told them the salarian was in one of the back rooms. Mordin was discussing treatments with one of his assistants when they entered, immediately the salarian scanned them.

"Don't recognise you from area? Crew to clear out Vorcha? Vorcha a symptom not the cause. Scientist to study virus as a bioweapon? Not enough data equipment! Soldiers, yes, here to search for somebody..."

Alex held up her hands and took off her helmet, "Relax Mordin I came here looking for you. I'm on a really important mission and I'd like your help."

"Who sent you?" asked Mordin not stopping sorting through the tray of hypo sprays on a tray in front of him.

"Cerberus." replied Alex, honestly.

"Cerberus a pro human group. Why come to me?"

"We think the Collectors are taking entire human colonies," said Alex.

"Collectors one group able to create this virus, if so our goals may be similar...But must stop plague first, already have cure. Need to put it into the air recycling system..."

A loud rattling noise sounded over head.

"That sounded bad," said Abby.

"Hmmmm they have turned the fans off," said Mordin, "Must get them back on or district suffocates."

"We'll get the fans working again," promised Alex, "And deal with whoever turned them off."

"Good, one more thing my assistant Daniel went to help plague victims. Hasn't come back." The professor wrung his hands.

"If I see him I'll tell him to get his ass back here." There was a strong chance he had been caught in the cross fire.

"Thank you, told him not to go. Bright future."

Alex told him about the sick batarian she had met and Mordin promised to help him. Then she and her team headed out of a back entrance with would put them on the right path for the air recycling plant.

"If the Collectors wanted to spread the plague, why have the fans turned off...that's containing it?" said Abby.

"Now that Mordin's found a cure there's not much point," commented Jacob with a shrug. "Though for them to know that means someone is feeding them information."

"So if they are connected to the reapers, does that mean they have indoctrinated agents?" asked Abby not liking that thought one bit. What made it worse was these people might not even know what they had done.

"Possibly." agreed Alex, remembering what Vigil had said. "Or they were told to pull out when they found a way to stop it."

Mordin had given them a basic map, so Alex was checking any side rooms for Daniel. They actually found him quite fast surrounded by a group of batarians accusing him of spreading the plague. She could tell they were scared. When they noticed Alex and her squad they had a mini stand off until Abby pointed out it would be pointless spreading the plague in an area full of Vorcha because they were immune too. At that the leader released Daniel and they left. "We've got the cure," said Alex, "You get back to the clinic."

"Yes I will, thank-you."

Most of the Vorcha they crossed paths with were carrying rocket launchers which slowed down their progress. They had to be careful or get their heads blown off. Charging krogan didn't help either.

Alex had no choice but to use her biotics against the krogan, her warp could keep them from regenerating. Jacobs main biotic ability was 'lift' which did come in handy once the enemies shields were gone.

They noticed the longer the fans were off the hotter it was getting.

"We need to pick up the pace," said Alex as they were once again pinned down, this time by sniper fire. The door leading to the air recycling plant was a hundred feet away and being heavily guarded.

The snipers were encamped in vents, Alex gave her sniper rifle to Abby, "I'm going to keep them busy, that's modded with armour piercing ammo single head shots should do it."

Abby nodded fitting the Raptor comfortably into her shoulder, "Ready."

Alex knew she had to stand up and boosted her shields then she biotically picked up everything she could and hurled it at each vent in turn. Each time a piece of debris impacted a shot followed it until there was silence.

Abby lowered the spectre's weapon and glanced over as Alex went down on one knee. She had taken a few shots, only one had gone through her armour, her hard suit was already administering medi gel to the wound in her side.

"You okay?" Abby could see it was a through and through, that meant a very powerful rifle.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you to talk me out a stupid ideas?" replied Alex, exhaling loudly as she stood up. "Nice shooting."

"Thanks. I still prefer my Vindicator."

Jacob and Zaeed looked at each other, "Where the hell does a medic learn to shoot like that?" asked the mercenary.

"I'm a colony kid," replied Abby, "And my older sisters taught me."

"Lets hustle people!" said Alex quickly heading down a set of stairs and across to the door. She didn't want to think about anything that reminded her of Ash. One of Tali's hacks opened it in seconds.

As soon as they entered the recycling plant they came under heavy fire. The Vorcha seemed determined to stop them. Alex had switched to her sniper and was hanging back, she had lost just enough blood to slow down her reflex's. Also Abby had told her not to use any more biotics. It took an entire clip to take down the krogan coming at them. She lost count of how many Vorcha she took down in the next few minutes.

Finally the gunfire died down. "Clear." called out Jacob.

Kasumi de cloaked right next to Alex, "The fan controls are this way." The spectre gave the cure to Abby and gestured for her to go with the thief, while she sat on a metal pipe. A moment later the machinery around her started whirring and the fans started to slowly rotate. By the time Abby returned the fans had got back up to speed. The medic knelt down to take a look at the spectre's wound.

"I think this is from a Javelin." she said giving her another dose of medi gel directly into the holes. Alex hissed through her teeth. "Are you okay to get back to Mordin's?"

Alex nodded.

Mordin was indeed very happy that the cure had been distributed. And in return agreed to help them on the Normandy. He left Daniel in charge, he also left him the mechs for protection.

They waited while Mordin collected his things, all the while he talked to himself.

Alex contacted Aria to tell her about Mordin's cure and make sure the gate guards would let them out. Once back at the transport hub near Afterlife Alex sent Zaeed, Jacob and Kasumi back to the ship with the salarian scientist.

"Karin will kill you for not reporting straight back," commented Abby, "And me."

"It won't take long," said Alex, "Ken and Gabby gave me specs for some FBA Couplings...And I want you to help me pick something for Ash."

For a moment the medic studied the spectre she did seem a little more steady on her feet. The strange thing was no one was paying any attention to the fact that Alex had a lot of blood on her armour. It seemed that on Omega no one cared.

"Alright, but no other detours," agreed Abby, seriously.

"I swear. I have no idea how to pick a non romantic gift." admitted Alex, "I don't want to scare her off."

"She loves you."

"What if that's not enough?" They had wandered towards a quarian who was welding a large piece of machinery.

He introduced himself as Kenn, he'd come to Omega for his pilgrimage and been mugged within days of arriving. Now he was trying to earn enough money for a ticket off this rock. He also had the Couplings she was looking for as well as a decent shotgun mod. After the transaction was complete Alex offered to give him the difference he needed for his ticket. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

The other shops they looked at were Herrot's Emporium and a market stall run by a batarian called Marsh.

Marsh had a sniper upgrade. In Herrot's she found a model of the original Normandy. Alex stared at it for along time. "Do you think this would remind her of what happened to me or do you think she'd remember the amazing few weeks we spent together before it?"

"Now she knows you're alive, maybe it would remind her of the good things." said Abby, she wasn't going to tell the spectre that she had asked her wife, Cassidy to get Ash talking about all the things that she loved about Alex. She truly believed that they belonged together and what the consort had said about two hearts saving the galaxy, Abby didn't think she was talking about Saren.

"Okay," said Alex going to pay for her purchase, "You can really get this to her?"

Abby nodded.

"Do I want to know?" asked Alex, thinking for the first time that if Anderson wouldn't call her maybe it wasn't completely above board.

"Probably not," admitted Abby as they headed back to the Normandy. Their next destination was Korlus where they were going to talk to a krogan warlord named Okeer.

"I hope this works," sighed Alex carefully handing the box over. "Should I record a message?"

Abby nodded and held up her omni tool. "Ready."

Alex swallowed, "Hey Ash, it me. I hope you had a safe journey...It was good to see you...I missed your birthday, and well...I found something you might like. You can open it or not as you like...I hope it brings you good memories..." Alex paused she so badly wanted to tell her how much she missed her, how much she loved her. "If you need anything call me. Liara will know where I am. Keep safe and we'll talk soon. Abby says 'Hi'...so yeah, I hope you like it. Happy belated birthday. Your friend always... Alex."

TBC...

A/N Hi, thanks for the reviews :) Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun T-Rex.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Karin was furious with both of them when they got on board. She helped Abby remove the spectre's armour.

"I suppose you have a good excuse?" said Karin, cleaning the area around the wound, if not for Cerberus's upgrades this would be so much worse.

"I did." replied Alex, "Walking a few hundred feet more wasn't going to do any more damage. Has Mordin been settled?"

"Yes, he's already hard at work, he especially likes EDI, he's set up a cot in the science lab." Karin dressed the still healing holes, "You are not cleared for combat for twenty four hours. I mean it Alex."

"But we reach Korlus in twelve." argued Alex, but she could see that look in the doctor's eye that she would not be disobeyed.

"You either wait in orbit or send a team down under someone else's command." returned Karin.

The spectre nodded. "You want me to stay here?"

"No, just don't walk around too much. Abby make sure she rests."

"Yes ma'am."

Alex called Joker on the way up to her cabin, as soon as the Couplings were delivered he was to head to their next destination.

There was two reasons Alex had decided to go for Okeer next. 1. He was a scientist and could help Mordin and 2. He'd had dealings with the Collectors, they needed to know more about them.

Abby detoured to the mess for some food for them. Biotics burned so many calories that they had huge appetites. Alex was in the shower when the medic walked in carrying two plates, she sighed she'd have to redress it once the spectre was dry. There was a first aid kit in pretty much every area and room on the ship, the captains cabin included.

The medic busied herself with getting out a fresh dressing as Alex pulled on some clean clothes.. It took less than a minute to reapply the new dressing.

"Thanks," said Alex.

"You're welcome. Now eat." Abby passed the plate piled with the most food over. "Then get some sleep or you won't be able to use your biotics at all."

"Yes, mother." chuckled Alex, then hesitated, "Would you stay here? Just until I fall asleep. Please."

"Sure no problem," replied Abby. She'd done the same thing for her sister. Alex got into bed and Abby sat next to her. "Want me to tell you a story?"

Alex snorted a laugh.

"Sweet dreams Alex."

"Hopefully."

MEMEMEMEME

Alex waited the extra twelve hours before landing on Korlus. If Garrus had been up and around she would have easily put him in charge. Her only other option was Abby and while she was an excellent soldier she'd never led a team.

Karin was just as adamant about not rushing the turians recovery as she was about the spectre. Ten hours of deep, uninterrupted sleep had done Alex wonders, she had been a little startled to find Abby had fallen asleep next to her, which was bound to set the crews tongues wagging. Though maybe Abby staying was why she'd had such a good night's sleep. She knew her adopted sister would stay every night, if she asked, until Cassidy came on board anyway.

Not knowing if Okeer was on this planet willingly and having no idea what they would be facing Alex decided to max out her fire power with Zaeed, Jacob, Miranda and Abby. Tali was helping install the new Couplings.

The planet was dry and dusty with junk and scrap metal all over and some woman yelling orders over loudspeaker.

"Charming." said Miranda.

Alex lead them towards what appeared to be a central area situated in a crashed ship, it was so old the spectre couldn't even guess what it used to be except that it was massive.

They soon found an outpost manned by Blue Suns. Alex sighed she was getting a little tired of mercs. Zaeed on the other hand chuckled in anticipation. She really had to find out what his vendetta with the Blue Suns was all about. They didn't last long and Alex had a sophisticated communication jammer built into her omni tool. For the moment no one knew they were coming.

"We have a live one," said Jacob, holding an injured merc at gun point.

"What's going on here?" asked Alex, "Tell me and you can go."

"Jedore is cloning an army of krogan, but they're crazy...we use them for target practice."

Alex glared, "Do you know a krogan called Okeer?"

"He's the one engineering them, " replied the merc, "Can I go now?"

Alex nodded.

"Aren't you worried he'll call his friends as soon as he's out of range of that fancy gizmo of yours?" asked Zaeed, raising his heavily modded M-8 Avenger that he called Jessie.

"They'll know we're here soon anyway." said Alex, taking hold of the barrel and lowering it. "I don't condone shooting anyone in the back."

"The bloody 'Butcher of Torfan' is a bleeding heart." snorted the older mercenary.

"While you are on my ship you will do as I say," said Alex stepping right up to him.

Zaeed had seen and faced down many things in his long years but there was definitely something unnerving about someone who's eyes were glowing red. "Fine, if comes back to bite you in the ass don't blame me."

Without a backward look Alex signalled Jacob to take point.

Abby watched Alex. If Zaeed wasn't careful he was going to be either shot or beaten to a pulp and that was from her, God alone knew what the spectre would do to him.

They came across more mercs fighting some of the supposedly crazy krogan who were putting up a good fight. At the end of the battle one lone krogan was still standing. As he lowered his shot gun Alex held up her hand for her squad to hold fire.

"For seven days I have felt only the need to kill," it said, "But something makes me speak."

"Seven days!" exclaimed Abby, "You're only a week old?"

"That merc said they were insane," said Jacob.

"Insane? I do not know. I am not perfect."

"Is Okeer trying to cure the genophage?" asked Alex, recalling her promise to Wrex.

"Cure? Cure was never whispered."

"Where's Okeer?" asked Miranda.

"He is up past the fleshy things. He is with the glass mother."

"I think he means a lab," said Abby, "Can you show us where it is?"

The krogan walked to the metal wall and ripped a panel free, "You fleshy things are slow with big things in your way."

"Why have you stayed here?"

"I am not perfect but I have a purpose." With that the krogan returned to watching for more Blue Suns.

"I guess it's this way," commented Jacob. The passage between very high walls was narrow with almost no cover, just an odd broken crate here or there.

Alex took point, her biotics dealt with the oncoming mercs and krogan. Eventually they fought their way to a lab in which an asari was tapping furiously at a keyboard. She looked familiar.

"Rana Thanoptis." said Abby, "What are you doing here?"

"Not wasting the chance you gave me, I turned the cameras off as soon as I knew it was you." she replied directing her answer to the spectre. "Jedore wants an army but Okeer is trying to help his people, even if his methods are extreme." She glanced over to an examination table with a huge covered body on it. "I designed an learning imprint program for his tank bred. For some reason most of them fail, but they're perfect for what Jedore wants."

"He doesn't care that they are being shot?" asked Alex, starting to really dislike Okeer.

"Some of the clones are nuts. But for some reason he released all them a few hours before you got here." replied Rana.

"Where is he?"

"Through that door. And now I'm leaving. I know how you work...you'll probably blow it up."

"Try to stay out of trouble." Alex shook her head as the asari left.

Okeer was indeed in the next room, he was stood by a tank in which was an adolescent krogan male.

"Here you are, I've watched your progress."

"Okeer I presume?" said Alex. "I'm Commander Shepard."

"Ah, Shepard. All krogan should know you."

"I never had a choice on Virmire."

"But I approve, Saren's horde were not true krogan. Jedore is starting to interfere with my work, it is time you took me away from here."

"We're here about the Collectors," said Miranda.

"I acquired the knowledge to create one perfect soldier. With that, I will inflict upon the genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer. To be ignored." returned Okeer. "I used the tech in my prototype, but I do have information."

"If your soldier is as good as you say, maybe I can use him." said Alex.

"I might agree to a deal, but he is non negotiable..."

Jedore's voice interrupted him from the loudspreaker in the corner of the lab. "I've traced the krogan release. To Okeer of course. Cut the power! We'll start from scratch with his data."

"Shepard! You want information on the collectors? Stop her. She'll try to access contaminants in the storage bay."

"Can't you just start over?" asked Abby. "What's the big deal?"

"This tank is pure, it used as much tech as data. Starting over will not duplicate it. It must survive."

"Okay," agreed Alex, "Where is she?" It was never easy.

"Out that door, down to the bottom of the ramp. That is the storage bay. Hurry."

It was actually less than five hundred metres away. Inside was a crazy lady with a rocket launcher and a big YMIR mech, to make it even more interesting the tanks in the room were hatching krogan. Even unarmed a charging krogan packed a hell of a punch.

Abby slid to the floor unable to breathe after one vicious hit. Alex returned the favour, both her omni blades embedded in its chest.

Miranda concentrated on the mech, Zaeed on Jedore while she and Jacob took care of the krogan.

As it fell silent they could hear alarms coming from Okeer's lab.

"What is he doing up there?" asked Miranda as Alex sprinted for the lab. Okeer was dead on the floor a brief recording playing on a loop.

"You gave me time, Shepard. If I knew why the Collectors wanted humans I would tell you. But everything is in my prototype. My legacy is pure. This...one soldier, this grunt. Perfect."

"Why would someone so fanatical sacrifice himself for one krogan?" asked Jacob.

"We also don't know what he jammed into this things head. Releasing him may not be wise," added Miranda.

"We could always use a heavy hitter," said Alex as she called the Normandy for pick up. "We have a package and he's a big one."

MEMEMEMEME

Alex walked in on a small disagreement about the krogan in the cargo hold.

"A normal krogan is dangerous. This one was created, and likely educated by a madman!" exclaimed Miranda.

"Actually he probably had Rana's teaching imprint." corrected Alex. "EDI says he's a physically perfect krogan."

"I doubt anyone's asked him what he wants," added Jacob, "Be careful if you decide to hatch him."

"Don't worry I will."

Miranda sighed, "Should I tell Karin to expect a medical emergency?"

Alex grinned, that sounded like a joke. "Trust me I know what I'm doing." The spectre detoured to get Abby from the med bay where Karin was treating her for two cracked ribs. The injury would keep her out of the field for three days. "I'm going to activate our latest guest. Any advice?"

"Wear your helmet and remember what Cass told you about Wrex." On the way down they got an assault rifle just in case.

Abby stayed back, ready to fire should the krogan prove to be insane or uncontrollable.

"EDI open the tank." ordered Alex, securing her helmet in place. The tank drained, then opened. The young krogan fell out landing on his hands and Knees, he shook his head as he wobbled to his feet. That was when he saw Alex and charged her into the closest wall with his forearm pressed against her neck.

"Human, female. Before you die, I need a name."

The spectre wasn't taking any chances and slammed her helmet into his nose, forcing him to release her, "I'm Commander Alex Shepard."

"Not yours. Mine. I'm trained I know things. Okeer implanted knowledge, but not connection...Legacy?...Grunt...That will do. I am Grunt."

"Why Grunt, you don't want Okeer?"

"They are long words that have no meaning to me. I will do what I am bred to do...Fight and determine the strongest. Without a reason that's mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you."

"I have a strong ship and a strong crew. Join my clan and you will make it stronger."

Grunt thought for a moment as he wiped blood from his nose, "That is acceptable. I will join you, but if you lie I will kill you."

"Our enemies are worthy I assure you. Abby stand down." The krogan noticed the second human. "Wise Shepard, offer one hand and arm the other."

"Welcome to the Normandy Grunt, lets find you some clothes." said Alex, removing her helmet. They had commandeered some krogan armour on Korlus, Zaeed of all people had pointed out the krogan was starkers. Abby called Jacob everyone agreed having a man help would be more appropriate.

Garrus came down as well to help, krogan like quarians wore their armour nearly all the time, so normal clothes wouldn't be an issue for a while. In fact paying a visit to Wrex in the near future seemed like a good idea.

"Damn, he packs a wallop," said Alex, as the elevator doors closed. She stretched, cracking her back. "That's better."

"You do realise that the crazier the plan the more likely it is to actually work," laughed Abby.

"You came up with the head butting!"

"All I said was to wear your helmet!"

Alex chuckled too, "I'll thank Cass next time I see her." That reminded her of Ash and she sighed.

"Hey," said Abby softly, "You have to believe you'll get her back."

"I hope you're right. She's always been my centre and I feel lost to be honest." admitted Alex, wondering when Abby had turned into her personal therapist.

So was Ash and Abby was positive that they needed each other. They separated on the crew deck, Alex to go on her routine walk around while Abby went to see if Karin needed any help.

The spectre told Joker to head for the prison ship Purgatory, run by the Blue Suns so Zaeed would not be going. Kasumi was out to, Alex was pretty sure the small woman had a price on her head from somewhere.

Subject Zero's file was mostly a list of crimes. Some of which Alex had shot people for. The only thing in her favour was she was an extremely strong biotic. She needed as much help as she could get and if Cerberus was prepared to pay a small fortune to get her released. She was having trouble wrapping her head around being able to buy prisoners in the first place. She also didn't like the amount of power Cerberus seemed to have.

Tali, Ken and Gabby were playing a game of Skylian Five as she went into engineering. The two humans sprang to their feet and saluted. Tali laughed at them.

"Thanks Commander," said Ken, "Now the couplings have been fitted we only have to calibrate every week instead of every day. We thought we'd celebrate our new found free time with a game of cards. Do you want to play?"

"Sounds good, my Skylian Five's rusty, you'll go easy on the rookie, right?"

"It's all friendly, Commander," Ken assured her.

"Yeah right!" said Gabby, sarcastically.

MEMEMEMEME

Cassidy picked up a small package from the space port. When she'd found a way around the communication ban, they had agreed only to use it in an emergency. Ash pretended not to know, she knew what it was like to be separated from your loved ones.

Abby had added a very short message to explain the parcel. Samantha was waiting in her families skycar to take her back. Cassidy had told her the news of Alex being alive. It was easier than having Ash try to do it.

"_Oh my God. She's going to kill me and she's a spectre..."_ Sam had totally panicked. Cass had managed to calm her down.

Now Sam was doing everything she could to help Cassidy get Ash and Alex back together and driving her to pick up a delivery was a trivial thing.

Sam dropped Cassidy off, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Ash was blitzing the kitchen, she couldn't relax. The prefab had never been so clean.

"Hey, I have something for you."

"What?"

Cassidy opened the message from Abby on her omni tool. "Hi, sis. I have a message from Alex. She's finding it a bit tough and I thought this wasn't a bad idea. Cass give her the box." Cassidy did as she was requested. Then they heard Alex's voice, it shook slightly. "Hey Ash, it's me..."

Cassidy watched Ash as she listened too it, her eyes filling with tears.

"...Your friend always...Alex."

"She's hurt." whispered Ash, she knew Alex so well she could tell by her tone that she was in pain. Suddenly Abby's voice came back on, "She's okay, she recorded this with a bullet hole in her. I'm about to drag her ass to Karin. I love you both."

Ash took a deep breath and ripped the wrapping off the box then stared at the small perfect replica of the original Normandy. She burst into tears.

TBC...

A/N Thanks for all the favourites and followers. Big hint I love reviews. Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun T-Rex :)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The prison ship Purgatory had been converted from an old ark ship designed to carry animals into a maximum security prison for 4.350 dangerous criminals.

Alex was taking Miranda, Jacob, Tali and Grunt. The young krogan was very restless. She had tested his weapons proficiency and she had to admit the learning imprint was good. Grunt could field strip a rifle as quickly as most marines.

And with Garrus and Abby out she needed the extra fire power.

The turian who ran the ship met them as they docked and introduced himself as Warden Kuril, when one of the guards asked them to remove their weapons the Warden told him not to bother a few armed guests wouldn't cause any trouble. As he led them to Jack as he called the convict, he told them the worst were kept in cryo cubes. Jack was in the process of being thawed out.

"What about escape attempts?" asked Jacob.

"Were in space they have no where to go." replied the Warden, "And each cell can be ejected which is an excellent deterrent." The turian excused himself saying he needed to check on the final arrangements after giving them directions to 'Out Processing'.

"I don't like him," said Tali, walking close to Alex. "This is a glorified extortion racket, threatening to put the criminals back if they are not paid!" One of the prisoners had told them that people could by them and do some punishing of their own. Alex was disgusted with the whole set up.

Out Processing was deserted. Immediately Alex drew her phalanx as Warden Kuril's voice boomed over the speakers in the room.

"You're more valuable as a prisoner, Shepard. Surrender your weapons and the rest may leave."

"Come and get them!" retorted Alex, annoyed. She should have guessed.

"He's a complete fool to even try to double cross Cerberus," said Miranda, biotically slamming the first guard to come through the door into the ground.

"We still have to get Jack," Tali reminded them as she hacked one of the Fenris mechs. "Do you think he actually started to unfreeze her?"

"Good point," admitted Alex, "As soon as we find a terminal, hack it and check, if he hasn't see if you can remote start the process." Alex slapped the quarian on her shoulder. For the size of the prison they didn't really have that many guards, they relied on huge doors to separate the different areas and the threat of being exposed to vacuum. "Also make sure he can't vent any of the areas that we have to go." She really didn't want a repeat of the experience.

Tali found a terminal quickly. "Done."

"That was fast!" exclaimed Jacob looking impressed.

"Their security system is shabby, I could have hacked it when I was ten years old."

Alex breathed easier, "Grunt, take point, but try not to get shot, it still hurts you know." He didn't, but by the end of this mission he probably would.

"He He He." Grunt grinned and set off blasting anything in his way with his shotgun.

"Remind you of anyone?" asked Tali, laughing.

"Yeah Wrex," chuckled Alex, "HEY! Leave some for us!"

They fought their way to the cryo control room. A single cube had been raised its occupant had a shaved head and tattoos everywhere, wearing very little.

"That's Jack?" grumbled Grunt, "She's small." That was the moment Jack woke up and promptly snapped her restraints and destroyed the two YMIR mechs that were standing guard.

An explosion rocked the control room as sirens started blaring and a voice started warning of a breech.

Alex exhaled slowly, "After her!"

The convict had ripped out part of a metal wall getting out of the room.

"Hot damn." whistled Jacob, "Remind me never to piss her off."

Alex ducked under the warped metal and into a maintenance corridor.

"Which way?" asked Tali.

Alex switched to infra red vision and saw dark splodges on the floor, Jack would still be cold from being frozen. And her chilly feet were leaving them a trail so long as she didn't get too far ahead of them.

"Follow me."

Jack led them a merry dance through a number of cell blocks in which both guards and inmates tried to kill them. They even had to take down a few more heavy YMIR mechs. Luckily by then it was apparent that Jack was heading for the docking bay.

Warden Kuril had set up a barricade to stop Them from leaving, Jack somehow got around it. Alex and squad met a hail of gunfire severe enough to make even the young krogan duck behind cover.

"Shepard, you are worth more than ten Subject Zero's. Surrender!"

Alex popped up with her sniper, the bullet impacted his shields but he got the message loud and clear. "So be it Shepard, the reward is the same be you alive or dead."

Alex signalled for Miranda and Jacob to flank right. For Tali to use her drone and Grunt to charge any targets that were out in the open. While she concentrated on Kuril and the other snipers.

Kuril also had a layer of tech armour to get through. Slowly but surely they whittled the enemy numbers down until they were all shooting at the Warden. By the time he hit the floor he was so riddled with holes no one knew who had taken the kill shot.

The alarms were still blaring away and explosions rocked the ship from time to time. Alex admitted to herself that she wanted off, it was reminding her of the last few minutes on the original Normandy. Her heart pounding more from fear than adrenaline.

Jack had been cornered by two Blue Suns when Alex finally caught up to her. Alex shot them.

Jack charged them, no doubt thinking they were more of Kuril's cronies.

The spectre blinked and intercepted Jack halfway, slamming her onto the floor on her back.

"ENOUGH! We came to ask for your help. In exchange you get a full pardon." said Alex. "A get out of jail free card."

"I'M NOT GOIN NOWHERE WITH YOU!" Another explosion sounded close by. Jack glowed blue then stopped dead with Alex's omni blade millimetres away from her eye. Alex herself was flaring blue, completely losing her temper.

"Fine. I'm leaving, if you DON'T want your ass to go down with the ship, you'd better come with me. I guarantee, "She snarled, hissing the words through her teeth, "You will not like being SPACED!" Not giving the convict a choice she hauled her to her feet and tossed her into Grunt's arms.

Jack was too shocked to react and was half dragged, half carried by the young krogan to the Normandy. As soon as the outer hatched closed, Joker was pulling away.

"Take her to Karin," said Alex, following to make sure the young firebrand didn't cause any trouble. Grunt left after plopping the convict down on the nearest bio-bed.

Jack's eyes were everywhere as if she was expecting an attack at any moment.

"You are perfectly safe on this ship," said Karin, scanning the new arrival with her omni-tool. "I'm Dr Chakwas." Jack glared in Alex's direction. "I think you've already met Commander Shepard, she's a spectre."

By this point Alex was completely ashamed of herself. Being afraid was no excuse. "Alex," she amended quietly. "We came to ask for your help, the Warden had different ideas."

Jack still looked suspicious.

"I'm sorry for manhandling you back there, I...I have this thing about exploding ships."

"Did Cerberus screw with your biotics too? asked Jack, she'd never met a human biotic who could match her.

"You know about Cerberus?"

"They raised me, experimented on me, something about breaking the pain barrier to make a super biotic."

Alex felt absolutely sick. How the hell had no one known what Cerberus was doing when it was still attached to the Alliance.

"Why'd you spring me?"

"There's a race of aliens called Collectors, they are kidnapping human colonies. I'm going to stop them." replied Alex.

"You want me to kill for you I want files...on Cerberus I want to hunt down them that did this to me."

Alex nodded, she wouldn't mind finding them herself. "You'll have them."

She was going to have a serious talk with Miranda. "I'm guessing you don't want to bunk in the crew quarters?"

It was the first time anyone had ever asked Jack what she wanted, "Do you have somewhere no one goes?"

"There's a room below engineering, it's yours if you want it. First though I'm going to take you to the armoury and get you some weapons."

"How do you know I won't kill you?"

Alex actually laughed, "If you managed that and then took out everybody else on this ship you would still have a problem."

"Oh, yeah?"

"EDI say hello to Jack."

"Greetings Jack."

"THE FRIGGIN SHIP TALKS!"

"I am an artificial intelligence," corrected EDI. "Were this ship empty I could easily vent all the atmosphere."

Alex swore she could hear a teasing note in the AI's voice.

Karin nodded that the convict could go. Alex decided food was probably a better idea. The tattooed woman had a sweet tooth, if the amount of spoons of sugar she put in her coffee was anything to go by. Compared to prison food the simple ready meals they had on board were fantastic. Jack managed to pack away two helpings of beef stew. While she was eating Alex got a cot taken down to the sub level.

Alex figured Jack couldn't have been more than twenty-three. It would be hard to get Jack to really trust them.

Next stop was the armoury, Jack picked an M-6 Carnifex and an M-27 Scimitar shotgun. Jack didn't want to wear armour swearing her biotic barrier was fine. Alex compromised with a chest plate, boots and a helmet, she even gave her permission for Jack to customise it however she liked. At least Alex doubted she would paint it bright pink.

Eventually she led Jack down to her hidey hole.

"Quiet enough?"

"It'll do."

"Tali will out fit you with an omni-tool," said Alex calling the quarian down from engineering. "Tali...Jack...If you want anything electrical down here Tali will run power cables down for you. If you want any more clothes, tell me or Tali and we'll get them next time we dock."

Jack shook her head and started exploring her little space. Alex and Tali left her alone.

"You think you can show her around?" asked Alex, the quarian was the least threatening of the ground team. "Keep her out of trouble?"

"What are those earth animals that don't fly?"

"You mean pigs might fly."

"Yes, that one. I think it is more likely to meet a friendly geth than make her behave." Tali sighed, "But I will try."

"Thanks." Alex hugged the quarian. She said 'Hi' to Ken and Gabby, Ken was still bemoaning the fact that he'd lost five hundred credits to Alex.

Then she headed to Miranda's office. The Australian looked up when she knocked.

"What can I do for you, Commander?"

"Jack's price is Cerberus files. Everything about biotic experimentation on kids." The spectre was watching the other woman carefully. Nothing. Either she was the galaxy's best actress or she didn't know.

"You can't give her classified files, Shepard." protested Miranda.

"Yes I can. TIM said to do whatever it took. Get them."

Miranda nodded, "It might take some time...Anything else?"

"I want to know about you. You know almost everything about me, its only fair."

"Well I think you should know I've had significant genetic tailoring. My looks, my abilities, my biotics are very advanced for a human, except for you. I will probably live longer than a normal human."

Alex sat down on the chair opposite the desk, "Why did you join Cerberus?"

"My father wanted a Dynasty not a daughter,he pushed me to meet impossible targets, I had no friends. When I was old enough I left."

"But why Cerberus? A single person could easily vanish. You could have gone anywhere."

"I wasn't alone," admitted Miranda, quietly, "I have a genetic twin, my father grew her when I was a teenager. I couldn't let him do to her what he did to me. Cerberus has given her a normal family and a normal life."

"Is your father looking for you and your sister?" asked Alex. Realising that Cerberus had the perfect blackmailing tool.

"He knows not to look for me," said Miranda, "But he's still hunting her."

"Thanks for telling me. A word of advice don't tell Jack you're with Cerberus. "

"Karin told me. I'll warn Kelly. Most of the rest of the crew don't even know. They were hired through a third party."

"I'll go tell Joker," added Alex, nodding to her XO as she left.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Abby finished updating medical files in the med bay. She was stiff and rolled her head from side to side.

"You've done enough," said Karin, patting her on her shoulder. Neither of them had mentioned Alex's erratic bio's during the mission. They'd both guessed why.

Abby checked her messages. She had one from her wife, she hadn't expected a reply so fast. _Please let us be doing the right thing._ She prayed as she opened it. The message consisted of just four words, Abby yelled startling Karin as she ran out the door heading to the elevator.

Alex was sat at her desk, filling out a report about the Purgatory when the medic barged in.

"What?" asked Alex thinking there was something wrong.

"She thinks it's beautiful."

"Huh?"

"Ash...she loved it."

"Really?"

Abby showed her Cassidy's note. Alex closed her eyes for a moment before the most radiant smile spread across her face.

"So you'd better start planning the fanciest, romantic date you can think of for when you see her." said Abby.

"How did you keep believing when even I wasn't sure?" asked the spectre in wonder.

"You've not seen you two together," replied Abby, "I think me and Cass have a great marriage and I'll compare it to my my parents, but you two have a whole different level of connection, Liara says it's due to that meld you shared on Mindoir. You went so deep into each other it linked you somehow. I can't remember the asari word she used, but it is a proper asari bond mate thing. There's just no way either of you would be happy apart."

Alex completely agreed with that just being friends was killing her. "Thank you for this and Cass too. You're both amazing."

"You're welcome, " returned Abby giving Alex a hug before retiring to her own cabin, she was pretty sure the spectre would be okay on her own.

MEMEMEMEME

The Illusive man called before breakfast.

Alex was still slightly groggy.

"Shepard we have them. The colony on Horizon has gone silent. I've sent the coordinates to your pilot."

"Good, we'll be there as soon as we can." said Alex, she wanted to see these Collectors up close.

"One more thing, your ex wife and former team mate are on the planet."

Alex's heart stopped and she clenched her fists.

"It seems the Collectors are looking for anyone connected to you." TIM disconnected the call.

"JOKER GET US TO HORIZON!"

TBC...

A/N Hi, to all my readers, follows and reviewers. Slowly but surely a lot of Shepard Saga fans are starting to follow this story. Thank-you.

I hope you enjoy it. Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The first thing Ash saw when she woke up was the model of the Normandy sat on her bedside table. She smiled, Cassidy had admitted what they were doing. Ash knew they were up to something, bit playing Cupid wasn't very high on the list.

In all honesty they hadn't needed to, she realised she couldn't be at one end of the galaxy while Alex was at the other. And if anything happened to the spectre while they were apart Ash knew she would blame herself, she was already wondering if she had been with Alex, would she have been hurt? They needed to talk. Alex needed to know about Sam, her sister was right Alex wouldn't blame her, but it would still hurt.

She could hear Cassidy in the kitchen as she dressed. Her friend was whistling as she prepared breakfast. It was always simple when it was her turn, usually toast and cereal. This morning she'd added fruit.

"Special occasion?" asked Ash, putting the Normandy model in the middle of the table, she hadn't let it out of her sight.

Cassidy smirked. "I can't burn fruit." Her coffee making had improved a little so Ash didn't pull a face when a mug of steaming hot coffee was put down in front of her. " And I don't need a reason to spoil my friend."

Ash grinned Cassidy had been on cloud nine since finding out that Alex was alive. The added bonus of being the Normandy's Chief engineer once the colonies defences were up and running and seeing her wife again for more than a few days also had her bouncing.

"By the way Sam's running late, her dad called from the shuttle port, they're getting interference on the comms and he volunteered for Sam to look at it."

"It's not another bird nesting in the dish is it?" asked Ash with a laugh. The comm specialist wasn't overly fond of anything with feathers and Sam had almost fell off the ladder when she startled the nest's occupant.

"Nope. Her dad already scanned it for life forms." chuckled Cassidy. "He checked before he called her."

"I have another meeting with Lilith," groaned Ash, "How can they not see we're trying to help them?"

"They came here to get away from the Alliance." returned Cassidy with a shrug. "I'm still having trouble calibrating everything. I'm almost tempted to call Tali and ask for her help. I've been staring at the problem for days, I bet a fresh pair of eyes will spot it pronto."

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I said almost," Cassidy sighed, "At least Lilith is better company than Delan."

That was so true. "I'll see you later."

Cassidy waved as Ash picked up her weapons and headed for the centre of the settlement.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Cassidy reached the main power generators before Delan the mechanic who had been assigned to help her, she was pretty sure the small print in his job description said to keep an eye on them. The generators themselves were operational, the problem was keeping the power flow steady, without blowing out any of the capacitors. Sam usually helped her with the numbers, slowly but surely they were able to draw more power before the safety systems kicked on and shut everything down. She sighed what she wouldn't do for a super computer right now.

The faster they finished the quicker she would see Abby.

Suddenly the storm warning sirens sounded outside. Cassidy ran outside and looked up as a huge shadow passed over head. She tried to contact Ash and Sam.

Nothing, just static.

Cassidy knew without a shadow of doubt she was staring at those responsible for the disappearances. In the distance, it looked like clouds were coming from the ship.

She swallowed as Delan ran up, "SHUT THE DOOR!" He shoved her in and locked it behind him. "There are swarms of bugs that are freezing people when they bite them."

Even if she knew exactly where her friends were, going out was stupid, the only thing she could do was try to get the guns working. She also set the exterior camera's to scan the area around the building so that they would have some warning when visitors came calling. She leant her assault rifle by the main door, ready.

MEMEMEMEMEME

"Mordin! Tell me you have something!" Alex had collected Jacob on her way to the science lab, any armour modifications were his job.

Mordin nodded with a smile. "In small numbers a hard suit with a good shield generator is sufficient. Large numbers problematic, without harmonic modifications."

"Jacob get it done."

"Yes ma'am."

Alex called all the other specialists to Miranda's office and told them where they were going. TIM had sent a map of Horizon's main settlement with his call.

"Two teams, apparently the Alliance is running something of an outreach program. Horizon has four Guardian Lasers, strategically positioned for maximum field of fire, all running from a massive underground power plant. As far as I know they're not fully operational. Miranda, you, Jacob, Zaeed, Mordin and Garrus will come in from the south. EDI should be able to cut through any jamming and help configure the lasers. Abby, Tali, Grunt and Jack are with me we'll come from the north. Rendezvous at the power plant. The Collectors are not taking another colony! We'll be there in Five hours. Dismissed." She held Abby back.

"What?"

"That's where Ash and Cass are." Alex watched as the blood drained from the younger woman's face. Then Abby took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"I'll be ready."

Alex nodded. For a fraction of a second she had flirted with the idea of not telling Abby that her wife and her sister were there, but if anything happened to them she'd never forgive her. Alex went back up to her cabin and sat on her bed, she put her head in her hands feeling completely helpless. Thinking of Ash made her think of what she'd do if their places were switched. She would pray.

"I know Ash is much better at this than me, but she believes you have plans for people...Forget the science, I'm here because you want me here." Alex cleared her throat, "Please don't bring me back then take my heart and soul..."

"Commander?"

Alex glanced up to find Miranda stood watching her with a strange expression. "Yeah? How did you even get in?"

"You didn't answer. I had EDI override your door." explained Miranda, "The Illusive Man sent additional data regarding the lasers, he also sent me a list of the Alliance personnel working on the project...I wanted to ask if you are alright?"

"Would you be?" Alex stood up, "I have a chance at fixing things between us. Anyone or anything that gets in my way...is DEAD!"

MEMEMEMEMEME

Miranda's group was dropped off first. Seven minutes later Alex hopped out of the shuttle. EDI was remote piloting the shuttle to minimize the possibility of more human casualties. The shuttle was going to land in the fields outside the colony. Ready to pick them up when needed, it was also acting as a signal booster. The two teams could message each other, communication with the Normandy was much harder.

Somehow the Collectors were jamming all comm traffic in the entire system. Joker had sent a probe back through the relay with an emergency message for the Alliance to send reinforcements.

The clouds of seeker swarms were easily visible, but Miranda had already contacted them saying Mordin's modifications worked. But to be wary in the event of major hard suit damage, they might not work so well then.

Alex and Abby shared a look. They had no idea where their loved ones were and until the Collector threat was dealt with they couldn't look for them. It was very much the same feeling as Eden Prime.

"Grunt, move out." The krogan nodded and moved forward surprisingly quietly for his size.

It wasn't long before they ran into a horde of husks and a bigger thing that spat biotic shock waves at them. Luckily Tali's combat drone completely distracted it allowing them to unload on it without it returning fire.

"He He He. Big, stupid and ugly." Grunt laughed as he kicked the corpse.

Alex had a bad feeling that there were more of those and possibly bigger nasties up the Collectors sleeves. She glanced at Abby, the woman was totally focused, it was the same mindset that had got them through Torfan.

"What is that?" asked Tali. By this time they all knew who was on the planet.

"Scan it, we'll let the Alliance decide." replied Alex. They had passed a couple of people who were frozen in place where they had fell. It was Abby scanning them had told them that they were fully conscious and aware, they were paralysed. Whether it was a toxin or a stasis field was still up for debate as was would it wear off over time or was it maintained by proximity to the Collector vessel? Questions that could only be answered when the threat was removed.

Alex was hiding her frustration and fear quite well. Finding the pods, some with folks already lying in them explained why they had arrived in time, unloading enough pods for the entire population would have taken time. Still chances were the occupied pods closest to the ship may have already been loaded on board.

"What you think they is doing with them?" asked Jack, her first mission was proving to be a crash course in team tactics. There was no doubt that she could fight, she was just as liable to hit her squad mates as the enemy. So Alex had moved her up along side Grunt. Jack had decorated her armour with a number of skulls with snakes and roses around them. As creepy as they were they were extremely good. Her helmet had more hair than she did. A bright purple Mohawk, Alex didn't even begin to guess where it had come from. Had Jack never been found by Cerberus she could have been a very rich artist by now.

The Collectors themselves proved to be a difficult foe to fight. Most had biotic barriers and portable shields. Tali detected a power spike just before one of them suddenly started glowing and hurling yellow energy balls at them.

Alex dived out of the way, it hit the skycar she was next to instead. The skycar was thrown roughly ten feet, slamming into a prefab.

"Those are bad," said Grunt as the super Collector fired another one. Alex threw a warp at it. The two balls of energy exploded with a bright flash, the spectre used the distraction to charge it with her omni blades. It still took her almost decapitating it to stop it.

"That was normal five minutes ago!" Tali scanned it, "How did it change like that?"

"You can play with it later," said Alex. Every person they saw she hoped was Ash or Cassidy. At least then they'd know they weren't on that gigantic ship.

"Are the husks colonists?" asked Tali.

"We haven't seen any dragons teeth spikes," replied Alex, "Besides making husks kind of defeats the purpose of taking them."

As they approached the power generator they heard gunfire ahead.

"Someone's still kicking." commented Jack. From the constant communication between the two teams Alex knew it wasn't the other squad. She popped her head around the corner and zoomed in to see a multi coloured combat drone zapping the closest collector. She switched to her sniper rifle and took out the two remaining bug like creatures. Once she was certain the area was clear they moved to the building where the gun fire was coming from.

"FRIENDLIES!" yelled Alex.

"YOU'D BETTER HAVE PIZZA!"

"WITHOUT ANCHOVIES"

The door opened and Cassidy let them in, then grabbed Abby in a bear hug. "I thought..."

"Never," whispered Abby, stepping back to check her wife over, "Okay?"

"Now that you're here – perfect. " Cassidy turned to hug Alex, "I don't know where Ash is, I'm sorry."

"I'll find her." Alex glanced at the man cowering in the corner, "Still can't get it working?"

"I think I'm close but I can't do that and fight off the bug things."

"Tali, stay here and help, Abby you as well. Grunt, Jack lets get them focused on something that's not here." Alex needed to kill something to release the emotions that were boiling inside her. She nodded once in a silent promise to Abby that she would do everything in her power to find her sister and her soul mate.

Half an hour later Alex's small squad had fought their way towards the middle of the colony.

"_Alex," said Tali, "EDI needs an uplink tower to hack into the Guardian lasers primary targeting matrix. We've got the power draw calibrated, but as soon as we start powering up they will detect it."_

"Okay where am I going?"

Cassidy sent the location to her omni tool. It wasn't that far away, just on the other side of the row of houses where they were.

"They'll try to stop us. Good." said Grunt, reloading his shotgun.

The spectre led the way straight through the nearest house and over the back fence. The comm tower was on top of small metal shed with a stairway winding up the outside of the building.

Alex used her biotics to pull a skycar and several cement blocks closer for cover. Alex herself climbed up to the tower and opened the panel, where Cassidy started talking her through re routing the commands, she ignored the first shots fired at her. She had to leave one of her omni-tools in when she'd finished as it was linking the power plant and the shuttle together.

That was the first time they saw the Collectors fly. They also had more of the glow bugs to contend with. Alex had wanted the enemy to come after them and she was getting her wish. She got confirmation over her comm that EDI was ready and that Cassidy was about to flip the switch.

A moment later all the Guardian lasers started firing. Huge explosions started impacting the sides of the huge ship.

"What's that!"

Jack's sudden yell made Alex spin around to see what she was looking at, a big flying thing was coming, it resembled a large beetle with a mouthful of human skulls.

"Gross!" It was almost the same size as a Mako. What the thing could do was anyone's guess.

The simple fact was when it fired it's laser anywhere near you, it depleted your shields. Combined with the thirty odd husks swarming them were making it hard not to get hit, bitten or scratched.

Alex ducked under one husk only to have another rake its claws across her back. Grunt charged the husks giving Alex a moments breathing space. A combination of Jack's warps and Grunt firing one of the dropped Collector weapons eventually killed the big beetle.

She managed to erect a barrier to keep the seekers at bay, she knew her back plate had been shredded.

"It's leaving!" said Grunt then roared with victory. Miranda's squad finally reached them and mopped up the remaining Collectors while Mordin spread medi gel all over the spectres back.

Alex closed her eyes. What if Ash was up there?

"Nooooo, You can't let them leave!" yelled the mechanic, "They have half of the colony in there. Stop them!"

"We did everything we could," said Garrus, eyeing the distraught man warily.

"Yeah," muttered Zaeed, angrily, "We're the reason you're still here."

"We still need to sweep the rest of the colony," said Alex, "Where did all the seekers go?" It was then they all noticed that the swarms seemed to have vanished.

"I'm done with you Alliance types!" yelled the man," Who the hell are you?"

"Alex Shepard. First human spectre. Saviour of the Citadel. Show some respect Dalen."

Alex had turned at that voice. "Ash." She covered the distance between them in a flash and hugged her. "You're safe!"

"I am," whispered Ash, holding onto Alex tightly.

Garrus organised the rest into two man search teams, Cassidy, Abby and Tali had joined them as well. Abby stayed just long enough to hug her sister and order Alex back to the Normandy, Karin really needed to treat her back. She told Ash to go with her when she learned that Ash had been stung by a seeker and the paralysis had worn off quickly once the ship had left.

They sat side by side as they waited for the shuttle to come and take them to the Normandy.

"I've got you," said Ash, softly as Alex rested her head on her shoulder, blood loss and the amount of medi gel were taking their toll.

"I can't lose you Ash," said Alex, suddenly, sitting up enough to look at her. "When I thought you might have been in..." She pointed up.

"You won't lose me, not ever," replied Ash, "That is if I haven't screwed this up..."

Alex leaned over and kissed her.

"I need to tell you about..." Ash was silenced with another kiss.

"I know." Ash pulled away far enough to meet her eyes. "Whatever happened before you saw me in Anderson's office doesn't matter...unless it matters to you...Does she?"

Ash shook her head, "Not like that."

Alex sighed in relief, "I love you and being friends was driving me crazy."

"I missed you Alex." said Ash. "Reporting for duty, Commander."

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant." Alex grinned. She would take things as slow as Ash wanted.

The shuttle landed in a space cleared of bodies, courtesy of Jack.

Alex stepped on board then held out her hand to help Ash on. Neither noticed that they didn't let go until they docked with the Normandy.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Ash helped Karin remove Alex's armour and they got their first proper look at the spectre's back, one of the scratches on her shoulder had gone right down to the bone. Quickly she cleaned the area.

The medi gel had already stopped the bleeding, while they were rebuilding her Miranda had come up with a special type of medi gel that was exclusively for Alex. However they had a limited supply so Karin was saving it for major injuries like this. Even the through and through she got on Omega had been treatable with the ordinary version.

"This will sting," Karin warned as she spread it carefully along each gash.

Alex gripped the side of the bio-bed, her knuckles white as she hissed her breath out through her teeth.

"All done." Karin then took a series of blood tests and scans of Ash. When she was finished she ordered the spectre to her cabin while she would go down and assist with the colonists, "Ash make sure she doesn't move too much. EDI can keep you updated. Remember you have to keep your back dry for twelve hours."

Alex nodded. She was exhausted. She led the way to the elevator, realising she hadn't considered the sleeping arrangements, she knew what she wanted, but it had to be Ash's choice, Alex had already taken a few liberties by kissing her.

"I put Abby up here as well, because I knew I was getting Cass." she explained as she opened her door.

Ash whistled at the gigantic fish tank as the spectre sat on the couch. She wandered to the desk and looked in the tank on the shelf behind it.

"That's Socks. I rescued him from where I was when I woke up." Alex carefully moved a cushion behind her. "I need a shower."

"You heard Karin." said Ash, she knew Alex hated the smell of blood. "Tell you what, I'll see what I can do." She found a bowl and filled it with warm soapy water and picked up a cloth and a towel. These she put down on the coffee table while she helped Alex take off what was left of her under suit. Their eyes met for a second before Ash gently began wiping away the dirt and blood from the spectres upper body. The red scarring was all over, though the scars on her jaw had already faded some since the Citadel. She could feel Alex's breath hitch when she touched her. At last she was clean and Alex stood to get changed properly.

Ash moved what she had used back to the bathroom, partly so she wouldn't be tempted to watch.

"Thanks," said Alex with a smile. "Karin will kill me if I gave you a tour, so I'll give you a virtual one." Alex sat at her desk and turned on her monitor and patched into the internal surveillance system and starting from Jack's hidey hole at the bottom, worked her way up the ship. Ash leaned on the back of her chair. As the images passed over the areas where their friends spent most of their time Alex told Ash how she'd got Garrus back. She already knew about Tali as the quarian had told her herself.

"Why didn't you ask Liara?" asked Ash, curiously.

"I need her doing what she is doing," replied Alex, "And she can do it best where she is."

"What about the other dossiers?"

Alex pulled them up for Ash to read. There were still ten under consideration.

"One of these is an assassin."

"So was I when the Alliance deemed it necessary." said Alex, "Have you noticed the list of his targets for the last two years? All major scum bags so he's either working for someone who's trying to do some good or he's doing it off his own bat. EDI has traced him to Illium, he's going after Nassana Dantius. Remember her?"

"She fooled us into killing her sister." Ash still couldn't wrap her head around anyone killing their sister.

"I could use a couple of extra people, but Thane's the only one on that list I really want. I'm glad I have you and Cass. "

"I didn't see the thief Kasumi down there," said Ash suddenly.

"I had her doing recon, gathering as much info as possible. Not to engage unless she really had to." replied Alex. "She may have had the worst job of all...having to watch and not help." She yawned.

"Bed. You need sleep," said Ash, "I'll be right here when you wake up." She promised.

That meant the whole universe to Alex, she stood up and hugged Ash, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, don't cry," whispered Ash, "You'll set me off."

Alex chuckled as she sniffed resting her head on Ash's shoulder. She could feel Ash holding her carefully. "So when you say you'll be right here...do you mean here?" she asked pulling back to search her dark brown eyes.

"Alex, I haven't been able to hold you for two years," replied Ash, leaning their foreheads together, "And you have a perfectly nice double bed...maybe I'm not quite ready for everything yet, but you have a couch for if you don't behave yourself."

"What you say goes," said Alex swallowing, this was more than she'd hoped for. Ash nodded and led her to the bed.

"Sleep. I promise I'm not going anywhere." Ash kissed Alex's cheek when she settled. Keeping one eye on the spectre Ash read through the mission reports for Alex's time on the Normandy so far. Now that the comms were back up she asked Abby if she could get all her belongings. Abby replied that she and Cassidy were already planning to do that when they'd finished their sweep. The alliance was sending a relief convoy the next day.

Cassidy reported finding Sam in one of the pods and that she was totally freaked out. Until they did a full census of the colony they wouldn't know who had been taken. So far they hadn't found any of Sam's family, but they still had a lot of ground to cover.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Some of the colonists like Delan had been able to get in doors before the swarms found them. Garrus and Miranda organised them to help with the search. This meant Cassidy was able to go and pack her things sooner than she expected. Abby looked around while her wife collected hers and Ash's stuff.

Abby picked up the Normandy model, it had been a real gamble sending it to her sister, but it had paid off. When Karin had come down and told them that Ash was looking after the spectre. She knew everything would be okay.

"Think fast!"

Abby jumped and caught the bag her wife had tossed at her. "Idiot," she grinned, dropping the bag and wrapping her arms around Cassidy and kissing her, they only stopped when they banged into the wall, both were breathing heavily. Cassidy traced her wife's lips with her finger.

"Save that thought." Abby nodded.

It didn't take too much longer to check that they had everything. Cassidy did detour to check on Sam, she was surprised to find that Karin had sedated her.

"Why?"

"She's claustrophobic," replied Karin, "And locking her in one of those pods did a real number on her."

"She is?"

"Her father told me, he's gone to help the others."

Cassidy sighed with relief, "What about her mom?"

"No word yet, though it may take days to really sort all this out. Are you heading to the Normandy?"

Abby nodded.

"Check that Alex is actually resting, will you."

"Will do."

The shuttle ride wasn't that long. They dropped Cassidy's things in their cabin before moving Ash's. Abby knocked.

Immediately Ash opened the door and hugged them both making them drop the bags. She held a finger to her lips and indicated the sleeping spectre. Quietly she put the bags on the couch the stepped into The other's cabin to get a progress report from them.

Ash was relieved to know Sam's dad had survived, at least she wasn't alone, if they didn't find her mother.

"Does Alex know about Sam?" asked Cassidy.

Ash nodded, then glanced at her sister, she didn't think she'd told her.

Abby caught the look, "It wasn't me, it was The Illusive Man, Karin said he made very sure she knew. Karin explained it to her."

Ash went very still.

"She doesn't blame you, does she?" Ash shook her head, "Then don't complicate it. If she asks, tell her."

"I still feel like I cheated," admitted Ash with a sigh.

"I can't help you there," said Abby.

"Maybe I can," said Cassidy, "I used to feel bad about who I slept with before falling for Abby. The only thing I could do was start fresh from that moment. It was the best decision I ever made...Well up to proposing anyway." Grinning at her wife.

Ash agreed it was the only thing she could do. "Thanks, I'll be next door if you need me." She went back to Alex, the spectre was still sleeping. She lifted Socks out of his tank and gently stroked him while she started looking over the crews files. Alex still had the same password 'Princess' followed by a string of numbers that made up the date back on Earth when they had got back together in high school. Only the two of them knew the significance of those numbers. Alex had said it was the day she had known she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ash. She smiled at the memory. She glanced over at the hump in the bed, "I love you."

MEMEMEMEME

The first Alliance ship to arrive was the Frigate the SSV Leipzig, four hours after the Collector vessel had left and took over from the Normandy's crew.

Miranda ordered everyone back to the ship. Once back on board she told Joker to set course for Illium, she knew the spectre was hoping to recruit the assassin Thane Krios. Alex was resting per Karin's orders and she knew the spectre would want to show both Cassidy and her ex-wife? Partner? Around personally.

Alex slept the entire way to Illium and was teased mercilessly by Abby when she appeared in the mess with Ash to get her breakfast in the middle of the afternoon.

EDI had informed them that Shiala had paid for their docking fees.

Alex couldn't wear her armour so instead she clipped a shield generator to her belt and her phalanx pistol. Ash, Abby and Cassidy were in full armour and armed to the teeth.

An asari met them with instructions to Shiala's office. Karin wasn't happy with Alex walking around, but Alex had to be the one to talk to the drell.

Shiala dismissed her secretary, Nyxeris as she hugged them all, "It is so good to see you all." She was extra careful when she embraced the spectre, being injured was the only reason Alex would be wearing clothes.

"Liara forwarded the dossiers to me. I have information on Thane Krios, her has acquired information on Nassana's whereabouts, I believe he may have already infiltrated the Dantius Towers. I have evidence of an influx of mercenaries. Also reports of them shooting workers."

"Just mercs?" asked Alex in a tone that had her family looking at each other, knowing there was no stopping her.

"LOKI and Fenris mechs as well."

Alex nodded Cassidy could hack those. "Make arrangements we'll go in half an hour."

"Where are we going right now?" asked Abby, almost afraid of the answer.

"I need an assault rifle and some light body armour, Illium has shops, yes." The armour that she got was light brown with a M-97 Viper, it was a decent weapon.

"And if you go back to the Normandy Karin will ground your ass," added Cassidy with a laugh.

"Make it a sniper rifle rifle," said Ash, "And hang back and cover us. If you come back with a single scratch Karin will think of something terrible to do to us."

Alex grinned as she nodded, "Okay. " It was a good plan.

The skycar Shiala had hired was waiting for them when they returned. The auto map had the destination already programmed in. Once they got to the Towers they could switch to manual to find a suitable parking spot. Cassidy was the driver as Alex was still having trouble leaning against anything.

The Dantius Towers were still under construction. With huge cranes on top of them.

"Where do we land?" asked Cassidy, circling the the less finished tower, then she saw a balcony, "Never mind."

The skycar just fit and they all had to climb out of the left side of the vehicle as the other was hanging over the edge.

Cassidy used her omni tool to unlock the door. The room was empty except for a pile of tools in one corner. In the corridor they were met by two LOKI mechs and a Fenris dog mech. Cassidy overloaded the Loki's no one had ever thought to program spacing between them. Alex biotically lifted the Fenris and slammed it into the floor.

"Clear."

As they proceeded they saw bodies of salarians shot in the back, indicating they were running away. Ash could see Alex clenching her jaw and her eyes flashing. She realised with a start that before now she hadn't even noticed Alex's eyes glowing.

Somewhere close by they heard yelling. No orders were necessary, they slipped out into the corridor watching each others backs. Alex let Ash take point and activated her shield.

Two salarians were running from a single LOKI mech, Alex hurled a warp at it. It dropped sparking and twitching. The salarians were very grateful, they provided them with a blue print and the best path to get to the Pent House where undoubtedly Nassana would be hold up.

The mechs and mercs never stood a chance, even the krogan and asari vanguards. Cassidy would overload their shields then switch to a different enemy leaving Alex to pick them off with a head shot.

"Maybe you're right about this guy," said Ash after finding a group of workers who had been locked in by the assassin, it really did look like he was trying to keep them safe.

The bridge between the two towers was the trickiest, they had gusts of wind, mercs and mechs to contend with. They did get pinned down until Alex sent a shock wave down the middle of it. As it died away not a living thing remained on the bridge. She and Ash dealt with the rocket drones parked at the other end. The second tower didn't have as many mercs, probably because no one expected anyone to get past all the rest.

The double doors leading to the Pent house were fancy, decorated with flowers native to Thessia.

Alex actually knocked, they weren't here to kill her after all. More surprising was that they were let in. Six mercs held them at gunpoint.

"Shepard? I heard you were dead?"

"I've been getting that a lot." relied Alex her ears picking up a sound from the vent above them.

"Are you here to kill me? That's not your style Shepard." The asari was very nervous.

"Me? No, I'm not." A silent figure dropped down behind the row of guards and snapped the neck of the closest, warped another, Kicked and shot a third. The others were also dealt with without any of them getting a shot off. Until only the asari was left. The drell shot her then lowered her gently to the floor and crossed her arms over his chest.

"That was quite an entrance," commented Abby.

"The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you for instance. All this destruction...chaos. I was curious to see how far you would go to find me. Well, here I am." His voice was low and gravelly.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Alex.

"I didn't. Not until you marched in and started shooting. Nassana had become paranoid. You saw the strength of her guards. She believed one of her other sisters would kill her. You made an excellent distraction."

"I noticed. I need you help for a mission. Have you heard of the Collectors?"

"By reputation."

"They are taking whole human colonies. Freedom's Progress was their handiwork."

"I see." The drell looked at the floor, deep in thought.

"We are going after them." said Alex.

"Attacking them would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so."

"Everyone thought it was impossible to get to Ilos as well."

"A fair point. You've built a career on doing the impossible. This was to be my last job. I'm dying. Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" asked Alex.

"I will work for you Shepard. No charge. "

"Welcome to the team. Just out of curiosity what's wrong with you?"

"I have Kepral's Syndrome."

"It erodes the lungs ability to take in oxygen," explained Abby, "Eventually it spreads to the other organs. There is no cure, but genetic adaptation is being considered. We can't catch it."

"I have done many dark things in my life. I am trying to make it brighter before I die."

Alex nodded as she led the way back to the sky car. She needed to see if there was anything Karin could do.

TBC...

A/N Hope you're all having fun reading this. Thanks all your positive feedback has me buzzing. :) Your reviews are great too. lol

Keep happy and keep reading. Have mucho fun. T-Rex.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Karin gave Thane a complete physical, after which he asked if he could bunk in the driest part of the ship as drell were used to arid conditions. EDI told Alex that the life support chamber would most suits Thane's needs. After leaving the drell she went back to Karin.

"Can you do anything?"

"Other than treat the symptoms, no." replied the doctor, "He has maybe six months. While you're here let me check your back."

"Karin I'm fine, what I did I wouldn't even call fighting." The doctor ignored her and patted the bio-bed.

The spectre sighed and obeyed. "I would be checking it anyway," said Karin. The level of healing was incredible, the scratches looked a week old. "You will be cleared for combat in twenty four hours, in the meantime, just use your common sense and be careful."

"Aye aye ma'am." said Alex pulling her shirt back on. She was still buttoning it as she left.

In Engineering Cassidy was asking Ken and Gabby about their previous training. Alex decided not to disturb her. She knew Garrus had checked on the ground team in her stead, reminding them that if they needed to talk Kelly was available.

Alex did however want to talk to Kasumi personally as she'd sent her down solo. Miranda had showed her a lot of footage of the Collectors.

The thief was sat on the couch she used as her bed, arms wrapped around her knees, chin resting on top.

Alex knocked on the wall to get her attention.

"Hey, Shep." She sounded distracted.

"You okay? I had no idea what I was asking you to do." said Alex. "All I can say is it will help. Mordin's already studying it to find weak points."

"I keep wondering how many I could have saved..." Kasumi's voice trailed off.

"None, if you went and got yourself killed," replied Alex, quietly.

"Do they train soldiers for this?"

"No. The theory's easy. Let ten die to save a hundred, but they never tell you what happens if you know one of the ten. If you're lucky you have someone you trust who you can talk to. My doors open, okay?"

Kasumi nodded, "Thanks Shep."

Alex did the rest of her rounds. Jack had data pads scattered all over, Miranda had said she'd received the requested information. Alex wondered what the convict would do when she found out that Cerberus was a rogue branch of the Alliance.

Grunt was listening to Zaeed telling him some of his war stories. Garrus was calibrating the main gun, as they no longer had a Mako for him to tinker with. Miranda was in her office and Jacob was in the armoury, Abby was helping Rupert make something that smelled amazing.

Eventually she tracked Ash down to the cockpit catching up with Joker. Being docked meant there wasn't much to do. She had asked Tali to take Jack shopping for some clothes, even if she came back with a leather vest, it was better than the belt she had on. Thane too might need things. Alex slipped away and placed a private call to Shiala.

"Hey, do you know a nice quiet place to take someone to dinner?" asked Alex.

"Yes I do," replied the asari. "Does your bond mate have any preferences?" Guessing immediately who it was for.

For a second Alex didn't respond. _Shiala calling them bond mates had to be a good sign. _ "Not crowded, somewhere we can talk."

"I will send you directions." Shiala smiled as the call ended and Alex's omni tool beeped. She read 'The Blue Diamond' and its address. She contacted them and booked a table for that evening. That done she went back to her cabin, Ash spotted her and followed, she was taking her job of keeping an eye on Alex very seriously.

"You want to get out of here for a few hours later?"

"Okay."

Two hours later they were stood in the shop, Memories of Illium, where Alex ordered ten Prejek Paddle Fish. Also two more model ships, The little Normandy model had pride of place on a shelf, Ash had said it looked lonely so Alex had suggested buying more.

Alex punched their destination into the skycar's nav interface.

"I knew you had something planned," said Ash, raising her eyebrow.

Alex grinned, "Any excuse to get a decent meal, hopefully with large portions."

Ash wasn't sure if this was a date or not?

The Blue Diamond lived up to its name, the blue hues and mood lighting gave the impression of being under water. They were shown to a private booth at the back. On the table was a huge bouquet of red roses.

Ash turned to the spectre and realised that the flowers were a complete surprise to Alex as well.

"Shiala." breathed Alex. She would done this herself but for fear of pushing Ash. Alex pulled out the chair for companion to sit down.

"We'll have to thank her," said Ash.

An asari came immediately to take their order and left a bottle of Thessian wine and some glasses.

The wine was good and made them relax while they were waiting for their food, both had chosen traditional fish dishes.

Ash started telling her about what her two youngest sisters were doing, Sarah was studying to be a vet and had a steady boyfriend, while Lynn hadn't decided yet and was flitting from one job to another.

Alex had finally heard back from Ruth, who was threatening to come and find her if she didn't come for a visit soon. Her little brother wanted to be a pilot like their dad and was working hard to get all the necessary qualifications. He had a lot of catching up to do. She sighed.

"Hey," said Ash, softly reaching across the table and taking hold of Alex's hand, "So is this a date?" she asked hoping to distract Alex from whatever she was thinking about. There would be time for that later.

"Do you want it to be?" A meal between friends had no expectations, but a date...did.

"Jury's still out," admitted Ash. Alex moved to pull her hand away, "Don't you dare."

"I'm pretty sure holding hands is something you DO on a date," said Alex gently running her thumb along the back of Ash's hand.

"I'm so confused," said Ash, quietly, "There's part of me still expecting to wake up and find out that all this is just a dream."

"Want me to pinch you?" It was the first thing that came into her head instead of something reassuring.

Ash started laughing and Alex began to grin, then chuckle until they were both laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. The spectre was sure they must have been getting some really strange looks. Slowly they calmed down and when Ash met her eyes all the uncertainty was gone. "You're right, it is a date."

"As you wish." Alex could no longer resist she hooked her feet around Ash's, "Better?"

Ash grinned, "Much."

The rest of the meal was totally relaxed, talking mostly about the latest Blasto movie that Alex had missed. A hanar spectre, it was hilarious.

Ash was very tipsy by the time they left. Alex had her arm around her waist to keep her in a straight line. She decided to help Ash walk it off instead of taking a skycar. She should have known.

A batarian jumped out from around a corner holding a shotgun. "Your money or your life!"

"Are we being mugged?" asked Ash, laughing.

"I'm in a really good mood right now," said Alex, " So I'm giving you one chance to skedaddle."

"I don't think he knows what that means," whispered Ash loudly, "Why don't you tell him you're a spectre."

"If I arrest him it means more paperwork."

"I'll do it for a foot rub." Completely forgetting the armed assailant Alex turned to Ash everything felt so normal between them. The question was, was it the booze talking?

No. Ash wasn't a lightweight, she could hold her liquor.

"Is this too fast?" asked the spectre, huskily, her eyes boring into those of soul mate.

"Not fast enough," returned Ash wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and kissing her while the spectres arms slid around her pulling her closer.

"HEY!"

They parted to look at the mugger. "Give me your money!"

"Persistent, isn't he?" muttered Ash.

Alex flared blue and lifted him clear of the ground while Ash contacted the police. A single officer arrived a few minutes later. The asari thanked them and asked if they could go and make a statement to her Captain as she had another perp in the back of her vehicle.

"You busy tonight?" asked Alex.

"Very, there's a Justicar waging war on the Eclipse." replied the tired sounding asari.

"What's a Justicar?" asked Ash, curiously.

"They are an ancient order of warrior monks, powerful biotics and they have a very strict code that they live by. They can punish anyone who commits any crime. We do not question their decisions. Usually they stay in asari space. The captain's worried she'll shoot someone that will cause an international incident."

"Why is she going after Eclipse mercs?" Alex assumed there had to be a reason.

"She came here hunting a fugitive, the Eclipse smuggled her off world, she's looking for evidence of the ship and where it was going."

"So what would she do if you interfered?"

"She'd shoot me!"

"Where is she? I'm a spectre, maybe I can get her out of your hair quicker...I mean crests."

Ash smothered a sigh, of course Alex would offer to help. The asari hesitated for a second then gave them the address of the Eclipse base.

"I will call ahead to tell them you're coming."  
"Alex, were not exactly outfitted for an op right now," pointed out Ash.

"Good point. Officer, have any equipment we can borrow?"

In the trunk of the skycar were a couple of shotguns and riot body armour.

"Thanks, we'll give it back when we're done." Alex hailed a skycar as the police vehicle left. In silence they put on the armour while they waited.

"You take me to the best places," teased Ash, bumping shoulders with the spectre.

Alex grinned back, "You know me...Only the best."

The skycar touched down on the landing pad. The flight lasted twelve minutes. They landed by a warehouse surrounded by police, from inside the multi story building was the sound of screaming and gunfire.

The senior officer checked her ID before letting them past the police line.

The ground floor looked like a tornado had gone through the place, furniture was overturned and anything lightweight was strewn all over the floor like a huge gust of wind had picked everything up.

"I feel sorry for whoever has to clean up this mess." commented Ash as they walked into a central open area.

A window above them shattered as a yellow armoured clad body was hurled through it to land hard just in front of them, closely followed by an asari using her biotics to jump down.

The merc struggled to her feet, so focused on the other asari she didn't notice them.

"Those were my best troops." said the Eclipse, backing away.

"Tell me what I need to know...And I will be gone from here. Where did you send her?"

"Do you think I would betray her? She would hurt me in ways you can't imagine!"

"The name of the ship? Your life hangs on the answer."

"You can kill me, but one of us will take you down Justicar!"

The older asari grabbed the merc in a biotic hold and threw her into an adjacent wall. Then put her foot on the mercs throat, "What was the name of the ship she left on?"

"GO TO HELL!"

"Find peace in the embrace of the Goddess." With a twist of her foot she broke her neck. Then turned her ice cold pale blue eyes on Alex and Ash.

"My name is Samara, a servant of the Justicar Code. My quarrel is with these Eclipse sisters. But I see two well armed humans before me? Friend or foe?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help?" replied Alex,The red bodysuit the asari was wearing didn't look like commando armour. "My name is Commander Shepard."

"I seek an incredibly dangerous fugitive, I cornered her here, but the Eclipse sisters smuggled her off world. I must find the name of the ship. Before the trail goes cold."

"I've been ordered to take you into custody." The new voice belonged to an asari wearing a police captains uniform.

"You risk a great deal by following your orders." said Samara, calmly. "Fortunately I will not have to resist. My Code obligates me to co operate with you for one day after that I must resume my search."

"I won't be able to release you that fast," returned the captain.

"You won't be able to stop me."

Alex couldn't believe it, this Justicar was implying that she'd just leave after twenty-four hours, most likely killing anyone trying to stop her?! "There has to be some way to sort this out." said Alex.

"I see a way. You find the name of the ship while I am in Custody," said Samara, following the captain without looking back. "Find the volus merchant Pitne For."

One of the asari officers told them where to find the volus. Alex also called Garrus, Miranda and Cassidy. She arranged to meet them at the trading office he worked out of.

"I am sorry about this," apologised Alex.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't want to help." returned Ash linking her fingers through the spectres. "It's a hell of a date."

Cassidy had thought to bring their own weapons, which was appreciated.

The volus seemed very nervous with a little pushing from Garrus who did look the most intimidating, admitted very quickly that he was smuggling weapons tech and Minagen X3 which enhanced biotic abilities but was lethal in large doses. The Eclipse had murdered his partner for leaving out that particular piece of information.

The volus was terrified of the mercs or Samara killing him. It was easy to get him to give them his access card to the merc base in exchange for spectre authority to leave the port immediately.

"He's a criminal Shepard," growled Garrus, "You can't just let him go." Then he saw the smirk.

"I said he could go. I never said I wasn't going to report him and turn over any evidence we find."

The turian looked embarrassed. All Alex did was slap him on his back with a laugh as they headed to their new destination.

The Eclipse base was in a private docking wing of the shuttle port, which made sense ,they got their goods directly.

Cassidy hacked the lock on the gate and then put all their security footage on a loop.

"Miranda, we'd best be careful around this Minagen X3 stuff," said Alex as they were the only biotics, seeing labelled containers stacked with other crates.

"Yes ,Shepard."

The Eclipse also had LOKI mechs. Whereas the first mercs they encountered had been taken down silently, mechs tended to explode when overloaded. A second later am alarm was blaring.

"Sorry," said Cassidy, though they wouldn't have got by them undetected anyway.

"No matter," said Alex, readying her Raptor. She started picking off targets as soon as they came into the hanger.

"THEY HAVE BIOTICS! SHOOT THE X3!" screamed one of the vanguards that had managed to find cover. Almost instantly one of the Minagen barrels exploded showering both Miranda and Alex in red dust.

The effect was immediate, the two biotics started flaring uncontrollably.

Miranda was flaring blue, Alex on the other hand was going green. Suddenly she was sure if the energy released here next to her friends. She would hurt them.

Alex charged straight into the middle of the Eclipse and detonated a biotic nova that sounded like a bomb had gone off.

Ash stood up to silence and ran to the centre of the devastation, not one Eclipse was left alive. The spectre was on her knees, she had taken off her borrowed helmet. A pool of vomit on the ground next to her.

"Look for that ship's name," said Alex, shakily as Ash helped her to stand up. "Tell Miranda to just throw warps or something until she gets rid of the extra energy." Ash relayed the info while Garrus and Cassidy went in search of the Justicar's information.

Behind them they could hear Miranda following Alex's advice. Miranda had joined them by the time the turian and the Chief Engineer returned with the requested knowledge. The AML Demeter and it was heading for Omega.

As they went to the police station Alex was still shaky is seemed like Minagen X3 was her personal Kryptonite. Ash who was holding her hand could feel just how badly the spectre was trembling.

Samara was sat cross legged on a chair and looked like she was meditating.

Captain Anaya breathed a sigh of relief at the spectres return.

"Just how dangerous is this fugitive?" asked Alex. She had been thinking, a Justicar would not hunt an ordinary crook.

"She has been killing for nearly four hundred years," replied Samara. Opening her eyes.

"She's on the AML Demeter."

"You impress me, Shepard. The ship's destination?"

"Omega."

Samara nodded, "I am ready to leave." She told the Captain. "I will go immediately."

"She's already got two days head start," said Alex, "If you want to catch her the Normandy can get you to Omega."

"You would take me?"

Alex nodded."If she's as bad as you say she needs to be caught."

"What then Shepard?"

"We can help if you want?"

"Then I will owe you a great debt." said Samara, ""I must be sworn to your service so that I am not forced to act upon my Code aboard your ship...By the Code I swear that your choices are my choices, your morals are my morals." The Justicar then flared her biotics as she bowed her head to Alex.

"I never thought I'd see a Justicar swear an oath like that." commented Captain Anaya, sounding awed.

"If you do anything extremely dishonourable, I may have to kill you when I am released from my oath."

"Thank you Samara. "

Alex handed over all the evidence that they had found in the Eclipse base they took Samara back to the Normandy, calling Tali to get back ASAP. Then they would head to Omega.

Once on board Ash took the Justicar to the observation lounge because she wanted to 'look out on the void.'

Alex went straight to Karin. Miranda too.

Karin quickly scanned them both. "How do you feel?"

"Like I drank ten bottles of Ryncol." replied Alex, resting her head in her hands.

"I agree, I feel hungover," said Miranda.

"You'll be pleased I'd suggest you treat it as such. Sleep as long as you will. No setting of alarms," warned Karin, "When you do get up you come and see me immediately."

Miranda nodded and left.

Alex stayed awake just long enough to shower and crawl into bed, she was out like a light as soon as she hit the pillow...

TBC...

A/N Thanks to everyone taking the time to read and (hopefully) review it. Keep happy and Keep reading. Have fun.

T-Rex :)


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

The room was dark when Alex woke, the faint glow from the fish tank, the only illumination. She moved slightly and realised she had a warm body pressed against her back and an arm draped over her waist. Very carefully she rolled over to find Ash blinking sleepily. Of course Karin would have told her to stay with her, the doc knew they slept best together.

"Hey," said Alex softly. Gently running her hands through Ash's hair, moving it away from her face.

"Hi." smiled Ash, she had slept better than she had in a very long time. "You look better." She was enjoying the feel of the spectres hands, she'd always loved Alex playing with her hair.

"You look amazing," returned Alex, tracing Ash's face before moving her hands away. "Always beautiful."

"How's your back?" asked Ash.

"Fine. I can hardly feel it. Why?"

"Good." Ash cupping the spectre's cheek with her hand as she moved closer. Their lips met igniting a fire deep inside Alex, she flared a little making them both gasp. Ash straddled the spectre and took off the t-shirt she had been sleeping in.

"Ash, are you sure?" She had to ask. Her response was a passionate kiss. Any thoughts of reporting to Karin went straight out her head. Alex sat up, her arms encircling the gorgeous body in front of her. She kissed her neck, her shoulders and her breasts until Ash caught her face and found her lips again while she pulled Alex's shirt up and off. Then she pushed her down.

"What I say goes?"

"Anything," swore Alex, breathlessly. "I'm yours."

MEMEMEMEMEME

Jack hadn't come up for dinner so Tali had piled a plate high with a bit of everything and carefully carried it down to her.

Jack mumbled something that COULD have been a thank you as she started shovelling food into her mouth.

Tali was glad that the convict was wearing the black sleeveless varren vest. At first everyone had assumed Jack was naked from the waist up and covered in tattoos, it was only on closer inspection did you notice the belt covering her nipples and nothing else.

Poor Tali had held most conversations looking at Jack's combat boots. Surprisingly the convict had begun to ask the odd question, once the quarians omni tool had beeped in the middle of the night wanting to know what the spectre had meant about exploding ships? Tali had told her to look up the Normandy SR-1 on the extra-net. Since reports of Alex being alive had started to filter into the media, a lot of stories had popped up from the spectre faking her own death to go on a deep undercover assignment to the Council using experimental medical treatments to save Alex after the Normandy's destruction.

Tali had snorted, as if Alex would put Ash through her 'Death' for an assignment. And by saying the Council their own Laws said all spectre activities were Top Secret. As the punishment was severe for breaking these laws no one would risk digging to deeply. The quarian was reasonably sure Councillor Tevos was behind this. And as Alex had saved the Councils tails the others didn't dispute it.

"What are all these?" Tali gestured at all the data pads.

"I'm looking for names. Of the people who did this too me. I want to know WHERE it was done to me." Jack put the empty plate down on the floor.

"Have you found anything?"

"Don't know," muttered Jack, "A planet called Pragia's come up more than once. " She added with a shrug.

"Would you like me to help?" Tali knew that if Cerberus was still experimenting on children Alex would shut them down. Illusive man be damned.

Jack looked suspiciously at her.

"What?" asked Tali.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you want to help me?"

"Because I was helped when I needed it, now it's my turn to help you." Jack still didn't get it but silently passed over a pile of data pads.

"You're welcome." said Tali, grinning.

"Huh?"

"You say that when someone thanks you."

"But I didn't..."

"Exactly it can also be sarcastic."

Jack huffed, the quarian was crazy. "Um...thanks." But she was also the only other person besides Shepard who wandered down to see her.

Tali decided not to tease her any more. She had every intention of sending all this data to Liara. She would be able to find if the data had been tampered with. Which wouldn't surprise her in the slightest.

MEMEMEMEME

The biotic glow dissipated. Alex had discovered almost immediately that she flared when she orgasmed ,the added sensation usually sent Ash crashing over the edge with her, leaving them both too spent to move. Ash was breathing heavily against the side of her neck. She moved so she could lay her head on the spectre's chest. Perfectly content to stay in Alex's arms forever. Though how they were going to explain all the extra scratches on Alex's back, they didn't know. Obviously Karin would know immediately what they had been doing. And Ash's back wasn't any better.

Alex kissed the top of Ash's head. She had no idea how long she'd slept, she reached over and picked up her omni-tool. "Joker how close are we to Omega?"

"_Just jumped in system. Two hours to docking Shepard."_

"Thanks, Shepard out."

Ash groaned, "I was comfy."

"So was I," agreed Alex, sliding out of bed. "Up you get Lazy Bones." She couldn't resist kissing her again. She grinned as Ash scowled when she pulled away. Then stopped as ash's eyes widened in surprise and she dived out of bed grabbing the spectres hands. "Oh my God! Come on you have to see this!"

Thoroughly confused Alex was dragged into the bathroom. Ash manoeuvred her in front of the mirror, Alex hated her reflection and looked down.

"Do you trust me?" whispered Ash, her hands on Alex's hips.

"Of course I do." Alex felt Ash's hands on either side of her face, gently forcing her to look up. She closed her eyes.

"Look." Reluctantly Alex opened them to look at her reflection, instead of the glowing red eyes she was staring into her own golden brown ones. She was speechless.

Ash rested her chin on Alex's shoulder, "I thought Karin said it would take months."

"Months without you." Alex turned and wrapped Ash in a bear hug. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

"How about you give me the best back rub ever," suggested Ash, steering Alex into the shower.

"We're only two hours out from Omega."

"Alex! I don't think either of us has another one in us," laughed Ash, as she closed the door and turned on the water, "But we can carry on where we left off tonight."

"It's a date."

MEMEMEMEME

It was probably a good thing Samara had sworn herself to Alex otherwise Aria may have been executed on the spot.

Before leaving the Normandy the Justicar had divulged a bit more about the fugitive they were chasing. She was an Ardat-Yakshi which was an asari with a genetic condition that meant when she mated with someone instead of joining the two nervous systems into one instead she basically fried their brain. The euphoria she got from it was addictive like a drug, the more she did it the more she needed to.

Aria wanting the Justicar off her station as soon as possible, told them that a young girl had been killed the previous day. The cause of death would match an Ardat-Yakshi. The girl was last seen in the VIP area of Afterlife.

"That seems to be her hunting ground," said Samara. "She will certainly flee if she catches sight of me."

Alex called Kasumi and Tali from the Normandy, when they joined then they were truly shocked to see Alex and Ash in dresses that they'd purchased from a nearby stall.

"Tali I need you to rig cams on us three," explained Alex, pointing to herself, Ash and the thief. "Then you and Samara monitor the feeds, when we ID her Kasumi will plant a tracker and we'll follow."

"Can do Alex." replied Tali, confidently. It took twenty minutes.

The bouncer let them in with no problem, Aria had given them the pass phrase.

"Alex stop fidgeting," said Ash, trying in vain not to grin as the spectre wobbled on the high heels. The whole effect was making her look drunk.

"Told you I should have kept my boots on." muttered Alex linking her arm through her partners.

Ash snorted a laugh as she looked casually around, the tiny camera in her hair clip sending the first images of the inside of the club. Kasumi was cloaked and making her way to the other side of the room so they had a wider field of vision. Obviously they were singling out the asari, but most folk's eyes lingered so it wouldn't seem suspicious.

Samara had advised against splitting up so Ash led the way to the dance floor in the centre of the room.

"I swear I'm gonna end up on my ass." whispered Alex. Then yelped as Ash swept her into her arms, "No you won't." Slowly they swayed in time to the music looking up and around every so often to scan the surrounding faces. An hour later they were still swaying.

Alex's omni tool chirped indicating contact. A second beep told them Kasumi had put the tracker on Morinth. A third beep said she was leaving. Alex and Ash quickly left the club and met up with Tali, who informed them that Samara had rushed off saying Morinth would not claim another victim. The spectre kicked off the shoes and started running as she approached the apartment she heard breaking glass. Kasumi de-cloaked as Alex biotically slammed the front door open.

Just in time to see Samara break the Ardat-Yakshi's neck.

"It is done." said Samara wearily. "Rest in the Embrace of the Goddess."

"Okay then," said Alex as a terrified human staggered to his feet from where he was hiding behind the sofa. He ran out of the apartment.

"Shepard."

"Yes?" asked Alex turning around.

"Thank you. I will join you as payment for your assistance." said Samara, "The Collectors are a dangerous foe. My oath remains until they are defeated or we are all dead."

"I can use all the help I can get," admitted Alex, "I'll see you back on the Normandy."

As Alex had avoided Karin before going with Samara she reported immediately upon boarding. The dress got a wolf whistle from Abby who also snapped a picture to send to her mom otherwise she'd never believe that Alex Shepard had actually worn a dress.

The spectre knew the drill and let Ash who had followed her unzip the back and slide it off her shoulders.

Abby watched them for a moment then caught sight of Alex's back. "YES!" she yelled and proceeded to do something like a jig in the middle of the med bay.

"Heaven help me," said Karin, but even she was smiling. Alex went bright red and hid her head in her hands until the insanity passed.

Karin was happy with her over all health and let her go to change into something she was more comfortable with. Samara boarded a few hour later after she had arranged for a funeral for the Ardat-Yakshi which made her wonder who she was?

In the meantime Liara had contacted them with information on the whereabouts of Vido Santiago. He was in the Ismar Frontier, on Zorya in the Faia system. His blue Suns had apparently taken control of an Eldfell- Ashland refinery.

Joker set course immediately.

Alex went to tell Zaeed and find out why he hated the Blue Suns?

"Me and Vido started the Blue Suns," replied Zaeed, as her was carefully cleaning Jessie. "I led the men and Vido did the books, it worked for a while until he started hiring batarians to save money. One day him and six others ambushed me and Vido held a gun to my head and pulled the trigger."

"You survived being shot in the head?"

"Yeah, and you survived your ship disintegrating around you. Rage is a helluva anaesthetic."

"We'll be there in nine hours." said Alex, maybe that explained his eye?

One mystery solved. Alex made her way to the cockpit. "How's the Normandy handling?"

"Like a dream, though EDI won't let me put her through her paces."

"There are reasons for safety rules," stated EDI, her holo image popping up.

Joker groaned "Can't we turn her off?"

"No, she's a valuable member of this crew." said Alex, "And she's right."

"You two are NO fun!"

"I have a question," said Alex, sitting in the co-pilots seat. "What is it with you and Abby?" She watched as his hands froze on the controls.

"Nothing that will affect our jobs," replied Joker after a moments pause, "It's personal."

"Okay." Alex patted his shoulder as she went to find her sister-in-law.

Abby was in the med lab restocking their medi gel, Karin was no where to be seen, it was just the two of them.

Alex asked her combat medic the same question and watched as Abby sat down on the nearest bio bed.

"This is off the record. What the hell happened?"

"Have you read Jokers med file for injuries sustained when we lost the Normandy?" Abby took a deep breath, "You should...I did that to him."

Alex came and sat next to her, "Start at the beginning."

"You know everything to when you ejected the pod we were in." Alex nodded. "I love you. You've been my big sister since we were kids. What happened to you was awful, but it wasn't so much that as...as when you died and I heard what it did to Ash." Abby buried her head in her hands, "I shook him Alex...He has Vrolik syndrome and I shook him. And then I was too scared to touch him to help him...and all he kept saying was he deserved it...So fire me and be done with it."

"No," said Alex softly, resting her hand on Abby's back, "You've punished yourself enough. I know what it's like to completely lose it like that. You could have killed him but you didn't... You think you should be punished some more. I want you to go and tell Joker what you've told me."

Abby shuddered.

"Does Ash know?"

"No, only Cass."

"Sort it out with Joker. I swear I will never tell her." Alex reached over and hugged her adopted sister. For a second Abby clung to the spectre before letting go and squaring her shoulders. She saluted Alex then left to do as instructed.

Mystery number two solved. She would make sure they were both okay later. She had a few hours to kill before they got to Zorya and she planned to spend them with her soul mate.

TBC...

A/N Thanks for all your support. :) For following and reviewing. You are marvellous. If you guys want to read a really good story try. 'The Making of a Commander by ElizabethKincaid' It a cool femshep origin story. I like it. lol.

Keep happy and keep reading.

Have fun. T-Rex :)


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

As soon as the Normandy hit Zorya's atmosphere EDI tapped into the Blue Suns communications. They had picked up the Normandy and were fortifying their positions.

"Sounds like they were expecting trouble," said Garrus as EDI brought up her scans of the refinery.

"True, what are they even doing there?"

"We can ask them when we're done," grunted Zaeed.

"Someone would actually have be left alive for that." returned the turian with a smirk.

"Okay two teams," said Alex, "Garrus your team is to provide a distraction while my teams gets in, then you're our back up."

Garrus nodded. He'd done a double take when he'd noticed the spectre's eyes were back to their normal colour.

"Zaeed you are with me. Ash, Grunt, Cass with me. Everyone else you're with Garrus." She turned to Abby, "I want you with Garrus, take a sniper rifle." Abby nodded she had been very quiet since returning from her talk with Joker. When Alex had gone to see the pilot he'd said there was nothing to forgive. He had never blamed Abby for her reaction after hearing Ash for those few seconds before Cassidy had thought to sever the link, he would never forget. Many times he'd woken up sweating and shaking in the middle of the night reliving that moment. He would have told Abby sooner had she not been avoiding him. Joker had honestly thought the reason was that she hated him, because he was responsible for the spectre's death and what her sister had gone through because of it. He blamed himself for that too.

Alex was going to have to ask Ash to talk to her eventually. During her meld with Liara the asari's own pain at losing her friend was extremely strong still. Ash's must have been a thousand times worse. She didn't particularly want to revisit her death, but she would for Ash. She would do anything for her.

As they kitted up in the cargo bay Alex noticed that Cassidy hugged her wife for a long moment talking into her ear, before getting ready herself. "Is she okay?" asked Alex, concerned. She hadn't had chance to speak to the medic when she had popped her head in Abby had been with Cass and she didn't want to intrude.

"She will be," replied Cassidy, "She's been beating herself up something awful. The pod ejected without either of them strapped in, they had to have hit the wall. I really don't think she hurt him as much as she thought she did. I mean hell, she had a concussion when the Einstein picked us up. That's what Joker said happened to them, then he just kind of dropped off the face of the Earth."

"I'll talk to her later. Thanks." said Alex. Joker had left that part out. If he wanted to tell her it had to be his decision.

The refinery was surrounded by thick jungle, luckily omni blades would cut through anything. They departed in the shuttle, it was a little cramped with so many, but it was only a few minutes till Alex's team got dropped off. The shuttle would then take Garrus's team to the far side of the refinery. Garrus would be in position before Alex got to what was called a 'Gate house' on the blueprints that EDI had suddenly produced.

It was HOT and humid, if they weren't wearing full armour they would have been waving away swarms of small flies. Even with some climate control the heat was uncomfortable. They stumbled onto a rough pathway that made the going easier.

EDI was keeping them patched in to the Blue Suns comms. So they had warning of a checkpoint ahead.

Four mercs, one with a rocket launcher in a look out tower. Alex pulled out her sniper rifle then gave them each a target, Cassidy would incinerate the closest while the others would snipe the rest.

The spectre counted down then they all fired. All the mercs dropped although Cassidy's did stagger two steps first.

"Clear," called Ash softly.

Hacking a bridge over a gully would alert them to the fact they had got past the lookout post, if losing contact with them hadn't already. The refinery itself was only half a mile further on. The foliage had been cut down around the wall encircling the enormous building. The gate was closed.

"Cass, if you would be so kind as to knock."

Cassidy grinned and sent her rainbow drone to the gate and proceeded to remote hack it. They heard startled shouts as the gate started to open.

Zaeed already had his sniper rifle ready and shot the first unfortunate merc he saw. Cassidy's drone was distracting others giving Alex and co time to cover the open ground then move quickly inside. Grunt charged at the only one left standing. As the rendezvous location was the Main Gate where the other team was Alex had Cassidy shut the gate and disable it, stopping any reinforcements.

There was another door in front of them with a balcony of sorts running above it. On that balcony stood ten mercenaries. One of them, an older gentleman wasn't wearing a helmet.

"So you finally tracked me down." he said.

"Vido!" Zaeed's voice was pure hate.

"Don't be stupid," said Vido, "I have a whole company of bloodthirsty bastards behind me, ready to kill or be killed on my orders...Actually take your best shot. Give my men a reason to put you down like the Mad Dog you are! Again."

Alex shook her head, if they wanted to kill each other they sure were going about it all wrong.

Suddenly Zaeed fired at Vido, missing him completely. Alex zoomed in on the pipe and could detect a shimmer around the hole. _What the hell was that?_

"Have you gone blind in your old age!" snapped Vido.

"Burn you SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Zaeed as he fired again this time at an adjacent smaller pipe.

"NO!" Alex realised what he was doing as a huge fireball erupted above them. A series of smaller explosions travelled along the pipes in both directions, soon the whole refinery would be on fire. That included the innocent workers who were now trapped inside.

"You just signed your death warrant!" screamed Vido running through the door behind him. Half of the remaining Blue Suns were on fire and posed no threat to the spectre's squad.

A livid Alex stormed up to Zaeed. "YOU DON'T KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Her eyes were flashing red again.

"Did you really really want to wander around in the jungle for hours looking for another way in? You go ahead I'm going after Vido."

Alex clenched her fist and hit him, "You're endangering lives for your own selfish revenge!"

"You really want to do this Shepard?" asked Zaeed menacingly after spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"I would love to, but thanks to you we now have a burning refinery to save! And you are helping." Meeting his challenging gaze.

"Let them burn. Vido dies whatever the cost."

"You either help or you stay here. We are going to save these people." snapped Alex turning and vaulting over a nearby railing to a set of stairs that led to a door.

"Cass, how do we stop the fire?" She didn't bother to see if the old merc was following her or not.

"First we need to shut off all the gas valves then engage the fire suppressant system." Cassidy took point as she was going to be hacking the doors and knew what the gas valves looked like.

The interior was like an inferno, Cassidy had to grab one of the wall extinguishers to put out the flames and cool down the valve enough that she could touch it. It took Ash's and Grunts help to shut it off, a lot of nearby fires went out only ones that had found something else to burn remained. They repeated the procedure in the next few rooms they went through until they eventually found a master control panel. Immediately the overhead sprinkler system doused them all with a chemical specially designed for this type of fire.

"We'll need hosing off before we lose the armour, this stuff will give you a nasty rash." said Cassidy. "It'll shut off in a minute or two, then these folks can run for it."

"Now we can look for Vido," said Alex turning to Zaeed who was mumbling something about 'The Butcher of Torfan' under his breath.

"If we're fast we might still catch the bastard!"

Now that the fires were out the Blue Suns came out of hiding. They also had a heavy Mech. Cassidy hacking skills weren't quite up to par with Tali's but she could make it freeze for a few seconds allowing them to fire at it without fear of being hurt themselves. Finally it exploded.

Zaeed ran for the door when her heard a gunship firing up.

Vido and two others were in it as it lifted off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Zaeed firing his Mattock at it until it clicked empty, then he swung it towards Alex. "YOU...just cost me twenty years of MY LIFE!"

The gunship fired at them making the spectre dive for cover as Cassidy, Grunt and Ash started unloading on it. Vido decided to pull out.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Alex wandered over to where he was lying with a large metal pipe trapping his legs.

"You started this fire, it seems fitting you burn in it," said Alex, crouching down.

"Screw You. Get this blasted thing off me."

"I really don't want you on my ship."

"If you didn't need me Cerberus wouldn't have contacted me."

Alex growled to herself, dammit that was true. "You put your Revenge ahead of innocent lives and this mission. That's not how this works."

"I survived this long watching my own back. No time to worry about anyone else."

Alex stood up, "You're part of a team now. We have to work together or everyone dies."

"Okay, now stop screwing around and move this thing.. I'm not done with Vido..."

"EDI Take out that gunship that just left our location." She biotically lifted the pipe away.

In the distance they saw the Normandy swoop down and a tiny explosion.

Zaeed snorted, "You're something else Shepard not sure what, but something."

Alex decided to take it as a compliment. "Garrus how you doing?"

"_The strangest thing they surrendered about two minutes ago."_

"Any casualties?"

"_None, and why is Abby not a sniper? Damn the girl's good."_

Alex laughed,"Disarm them. Give their weapons to the workers and I'll get someone to come and pick them up. Tell the workers to shoot them if they misbehave. Spectre authority." She heard the turian chuckle before relaying the orders.

"_Miranda's bringing the shuttle to you. This might take a while, so you may as well head to the Normandy then come back for us."_

"Sounds good. Shepard out." The landing pad where they were had a hose for washing the gunships and shuttles, they took it in turns to blast each other with water until Cassidy said their armour would be safe to touch.

Back on the Normandy Alex and Ash showered together before reporting to Karin for their after action check-up.

The doctor was still busy with Grunt who was waving his arms around as he was describing the fight. "He He He. It was a good fight." He grinned as he was cleared. "I AM KROGAN!" he roared. He slapped Alex on the back on his way out, sending her staggering into Ash.

"So how am I,doc?" asked Alex sitting on the bed, "Not counting that krogan hand shaped bruise I'm going to have." she added grinning.

"He is rather exuberant." agreed Karin, "Do you know he's quite careful for his size."

"Really?" spluttered Alex.

"Except with you, he treats you like you were another krogan...In fact I may even venture the possibility that he she's you as his mother."

"WHAT!"

"You did hatch him," said Ash grinning at the horrified look on the spectre's face, "Jacob told me."

"But...but..."

"I meant in an adopted sense, he is using you as his example," explained Karin, seeing as the idea began to take route.

"I really need to go and see Wrex." said Alex.

"When we said we'd talk about kids. I didn't think that included Krogan teenagers and hamsters," teased Ash.

Alex laughed until she realised what Ash had said. "We're not married any more."

"Technicality," said Ash,instantly. "You've been reinstated as a spectre. So has everything else that proves you're alive... You are my soul mate. Asari bond mates don't need a ceremony, they simply swear themselves to each other. We do that every time we're together. So you're also my bond mate, my wife and my best friend...And one day we will have kids of our own. And introduce them to big brother Grunt."

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat, "I like the sound of that," said softly, pulling her wife into her arms. If their marriage couldn't be reinstated they could always get married again.

Karin coughed to get their attention, "I still have to check Ash." It only took a few minutes for them to be cleared then they headed to the armoury to clean their armour.

The shuttle docked soon after and Alex decided to grab Abby ,as soon as she knocked on their door Cassidy guessed her intentions and excused herself. Abby had just got dressed after stepping out of the shower.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Abby half heartedly.

"You can't blame yourself for ever." said Alex, "I looked them over and I agree with Cass. Shaking him wouldn't have done that much damage. I also looked over yours – you had a moderate to severe concussion, your not helping him may have been that. And doing nothing may have been better than doing the wrong thing."

Abby put her head in her hands.

"It took me a very long time to stop feeling guilty about what I did on Mindoir," said Alex, slowly, "My head knew I did the right thing, but my heart didn't, sometimes I still wonder. But I will tell a fact I know with absolute certainty. My Mom and Alice love me. And they wouldn't want me to torture myself over this any more."

Abby started crying.

"You and Joker were friends once, you'll find that again. Start over you're both torturing yourselves. You can help each other heal."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"You've forgot how many hours I spent in Counselling." said Alex hugging her.

"I did actually," admitted Abby sitting up and wiping her eyes, "You were always pretty normal, the only indication were your nightmares."

"Ash is the one who helped most with those."

Abby nodded Cass helped her more than she could ever say.

"Right now you orders are to rest," said Alex, ruffling the other woman's brown curls. "You know you can come to me with anything, right?"

"Thanks. I'll talk to Joker tomorrow."

"Start small. Say good morning. Have a cup of coffee."

"Baby steps." Abby smiled at the exact same piece of advice she had given her sister. And it had worked Ash and Alex were back together in every sense of the word.

Alex left calling Cassidy quietly on her omni-tool, saying that Abby might want some company. She went on her usual rounds.

When she said good night to Joker she asked him to head for Tuchanka, she really did need advice about the teenage krogan and it would be good to see old Wrex again.

Ash was waiting for her and had done a large chunk of her paperwork.

Alex raised her eyebrow, "We didn't discuss payment?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something..."

TBC...

A/N Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun.

T-Rex :)


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Tuchanka was a nuclear wasteland, radiation levels were high enough that prolonged exposure without anti- radiation meds would be fatal unless you were a krogan or a Vorcha.

Alex's team always wore full hard suits which would protect them, she took down Ash, Abby, Cassidy Garrus, Tali and Grunt. All members of her original crew and Wrex's friends, except for the young krogan who was the main reason for this visit. Joker personally flew the shuttle down landing them down at the bottom of the a giant missile launch tube.

The krogan always looking for a fight had found it in each other which had resulted in a nuclear war. During the Rachni wars the salarians had introduced space flight to the krogan in exchange for their help in annihilating the Rachni. Later the krogan who bred very quickly got delusions of grandeur and the Krogan Rebellions started they ended when the salarians introduced the Genophage.

The landing area was being guarded by krogan holding varren on chain leads.

"Watch it human." said one as Alex stepped out of the shuttle, Joker was going to stay. The spectre eyed the varren warily as she approached the door. Their attention was on Grunt, the biggest who seemed to be in charge smelled Grunt.

"Get your rutting pet the rite."

"What rite?" asked Alex, she didn't get an answer instead the door was opened for them. "Talk to the clan leader." He pointed down a long straight corridor.

Lets go," said Alex offended at anyone calling Grunt her pet.

The corridor led them directly to a cleared area. A stair well in one corner led up to a higher level. To the right of that was a raised part on which she saw Wrex sat on a make shift throne while another krogan was pacing in front of him.

In front of her was a slope leading down to a pit and a walled off area with a large gun for perimeter defence.

Alex headed straight for Wrex. One of the two krogan standing guard held up his hand.

"You must wait until you are summoned."

Alex stopped, she saw Wrex glance over to see who was there. "SHEPARD!"

"Good enough?" Alex squeezed past them before they moved aside. Wrex picked the spectre up as he hugged her.

"My friend. You look well for dead."

"Clan chief?" Alex grinned as he put her down.

"Yeah, you got me thinking," admitted Wrex, "And with the reapers coming we need a united krogan people."

"How's that working out?"

"Not bad. We had a neutral zone where the fertile females of any clan can come. We need to strengthen our race as a whole. My allies like what I'm doing."

"You have abandoned many traditions to get your way." grumbled the still pacing Krogan.

"Uvenk is like a chained varren," said Wrex, "Stuck in the old ways. Ways which are slowly killing us." He shook his head, "But you came here for a reason."

"I did want to see you. I also have a krogan on my crew, Grunt." The young krogan stepped forward.

"He has no clan markings," said Wrex, studying the youngster. He'd never seen a krogan with blue eyes before.

"I was tank bred by Warlord Okeer." replied Grunt.

Uvenk exploded, "This thing is not a true krogan! It is unnatural."

"To be considered an adult all krogan must go through the Rite of Passage. He is of age."

"You go too far Wrex!" yelled Uvenk and stormed off.

"The gate guard mentioned a Rite," said Ash, taking her turn to hug the large krogan.

"We don't usually accept tank breeds," admitted Wrex, "But as he's part of your crew I will allow it and if he passes the Rite no one can dispute it."

"What exactly is going to happen?" Knowing the krogan it wasn't going to be simple.

"You must discuss that with the Shaman he is on the upper level. He can take his Krantt. You and two others. So boy do you want to stand for clan Urdnot?"

Grunt straightened his shoulders, "It is what I am for."

"Good boy. The Shaman is on the second level."

"Who else is going besides us?" asked Ash.

As Alex had absolutely no idea what they were going to be doing, "Abby. We might need a medic. Garrus,Tali feel free to look around. Cass check out that trading post, see if they have anything useful."

Uvenk had gotten to the Shaman before them. And he was protesting about Grunt.

"How will we know they will fight him, they might ignore him like a lump of plastic!"

"They know blood no matter the womb." returned the Shaman, a huge krogan, wearing a shawl.

"I can speak for myself!" snapped Grunt.

"This is the tank bred? He smells normal to me." said the Shaman.

"Is this idiot trying to go against Wrex?" asked Alex, glaring at Uvenk.

"If this must stand I evoke a denial."

"This thing is NOT..."

Alex flared blue and slammed her helmet into his head.

"You...you..."

"Hahahahahahah!" laughed the Shaman, "There's some fire! And from an alien."

"This will be decided elsewhere," growled Uvenk storming off again.

"I like you human."

"So Wrex said to talk to you."

"You are his Krantt?"

"We are." replied Alex still not entirely sure what that meant. But it didn't really matter she was going to help Grunt.

"The Rite of Passage is a of trial, only those found worthy do. If you survive Grunt will be part of clan Urdnot."

"If we survive?" whispered Ash to her wife.

"Are you ready to begin?"

Alex glanced at her companions and got nods from all of them. "Yes."

They were taken to a truck that the krogan driving it called a Tomkah.

They drove along what seemed to be an ancient highway. The three humans were sat on one side as Grunt took up nearly all of the other. Alex linked her fingers through Ash's and she put her arm around Abby. The medic was more upbeat this morning and the spectre had seen the medic taking Joker his morning coffee instead of Rupert.

The Shaman hadn't said any more and their driver wasn't talking either. It seemed the Rite of Passage was Top Secret.

The tomkah stopped at where the road surface ended. The driver nodded towards a metal gate in a wall.

"Guess we go that way." Grunt was eager and opened it.

"We have no idea what's in here do we?" said Ash, readying her Mattock.

"We'll no. " admitted Alex, "It doesn't look inhabited so I'm thinking animals."

Through the gate was a large flat area with broken columns as cover and quite a few rotting krogan corpses. The gate closed behind them and a loud thump sounded. They could feel the vibrations through their boots.

"You know the only thing that reacts to ground shaking is a Thresher Maw!" said Abby, remembering the last time they'd faced one, this time they didn't have a Mako.

"Yep." responded Alex.

"Why couldn't they have an assault course," moaned Ash.

The ground started shaking.

"COVER!" Alex ducked behind one of the rock blocks. They were going to have to do this the old fashioned way. "Save your grenades."

The thresher burst out of the ground the ground about thirty feet away.

"FIRE! Watch out for it spitting acid."

Alex had armour piercing ammo, the rest had incendiary. Still it was going to be a question of could they weaken it enough to use the grenades before they ran out of ammo. She knew she could freeze the creature for a second or two, but if they didn't bring it down then, using that much biotic energy would wipe her out and she couldn't afford that. Though that thought had led to could she pull off a gigantic powerful singularity. That would destroy the thresher at a molecular level, that had to hurt it. She watched as it went back underground to pop up a couple of hundred feet further to their left.

It was then Alex realised they were on some sort of solid foundation and the Thresher was moving in channels around them. It made sense, otherwise the Thresher could come up right under whoever was doing the right and swallow them whole.

So the only thing they had to worry about was it spitting acid. Considering the krogans ability to regenerate it looked like this Rite ended when either they or the Thresher was dead.

Being human that acid would do a hell of a lot of damage. Alex biotically lifted the nearest krogan corpse and threw it at the thresher, the giant worm caught it, shook it viciously before devouring the pieces.

"Ash."

"Yo."

"You've got the best cover I'm going to move on of the bodies to you and then all the grenades. Fix them on. When we're ready pull the pin and I'll throw it. " Ash nodded starting to unclip her grenades. Abby tossed hers over as Alex biotically slid a body over.

The thresher went under and popped up behind them. To keeps its attention away from Ash, who would be a sitting duck. Alex bounced up and fired at it. Then blinked out of they way as it spat at her. Abby and Grunt kept firing. Then Grunt took a turn giving Alex a chance to catch her breath.

Alex slid in beside Abby. "We need to hurt that thing for the grenades to work."

The medic nodded. "Is that a varren carcass?" she asked pointing to a lump of meat that still had some fur attached.

"Not sure."

"Can you get it here."

Alex pulled the requested item over, it had wriggling things crawling all over it.

Abby emptied her med bag and started mixing things into her largest hypo. Then injected the mixture into the carcass.. "Done."

Alex hurled it at the thresher. It caught it and swallowed.

For the next ten minutes they kept avoiding it until...

"What did you do?" asked Alex as the thresher suddenly went very still.

"Gave it indigestion," replied Abby, "Its stomach acid is now very combustible."

"You are a genius!" yelled Alex. "Ash are you ready?"

"Just say when."

"Grunt distract it. NOW!" Grunt ran very close to the edge of the trench allowing Alex to stand up so she had a better view "Ash. NOW!"

Ash pulled the pin from one of the grenades, instantly it shimmered blue and flew towards the Thresher Maw. At the last moment it saw it and grabbed it. The grenades exploded just after the creature had swallowed. A huge flash came out of its mouthy as its middle exploded. The thresher gave the most unearthly howl as it started thrashing backwards and forwards. It was smashing into everything. Large blocks of masonry were flying at every impact.

Yes the had most certainly killed it, the problem was it was looking highly likely that it would take them with it. Alex started glowing as she stood up, she guessed that when her biotics went green it was whatever the prothean nanites had done to her.

"Get Down."

She really did need to make it very dead quickly. Alex hit it with stasis, then a warp the biotic detonation caused a powerful shock wave that blew the spectre into the wall behind her.

"Oh my..." Abby stared at the chunks of thresher maw that had been blown all over the place.

"ABBY!" Her sisters frantic yell snapped her out of it.

Ash was on her knees by Alex, she hadn't dared move her.

Abby scanned the spectre then carefully took off the helmet. Alex's upgrades meant short exposure to the radiation wouldn't affect her.

"Ash, she's okay she's just stunned, probably had the wind knocked out of her too."

Ash exhaled loudly as Alex slowly shook her head and groaned.

"I AM KROGAN!" Abby glanced back as a shuttle flew over head. Which was strange because the Tomkah was waiting for them and it wasn't Joker.

"Ash we have company and I don't think they're friendly." The shuttle had just touched down and Uvenk had jumped out.

"Bloody Hell," swore Ash, Alex was too dazed to fight. Uvenk was talking to Grunt when all of a sudden Grunt roared and charged, slamming the older krogan too the ground.

"You spit on my name. On Shepard's name." snarled Grunt as he dived behind cover as more krogan spilled out of the shuttle.

Ash pulled Alex's sniper rifle from it's maglock and tossed it to her sister then they bunkered down and started taking out the krogan from distance while the young krogan charged them using his shotgun. Uvenk was the last to go down.

"What did I miss?" Alex staggered over and Ash steadied her. They explained as they helped her back to the tomkah.

The Shaman and Wrex met the truck.

"You just can't help it can you Shepard." laughed Wrex. "No one has killed a Maw since my turn in the Rite."

"Geez! I'm not surprised," said Alex, "It's damn hard."

Wrex turned to Grunt, "You are Urdnot Grunt. Welcome."

Then the Shaman spoke, "You have passed the Rite of Passage earning the honour of both Clan and name. Many survive, but it has been years since a thresher maw fell. Your name will live in glory. You may now own property, join the army, and apply to serve under a battlemaster."

"Shepard is my battlemaster. She has no match." replied Grunt seriously. His words brought a lump to Alex's throat.

"Understood. Congratulations, Urdnot Grunt." said the Shaman. Wrex led the young krogan off to celebrate. He invited the humans too, they wisely declined. Grunt was about to experience his first hangover.

"Let's go see what mischief the others have got themselves into." suggested Ash. The spectre looked better though she was going to have some nasty bruises in the morning. Ash was more worried about her biotic display. It was the first time ever that Alex had used that much biotic energy and not passed out. She was going to get her to Karin at the soonest opportunity.

They found Cassidy led on her back halfway under a damaged tomkah truck helping the mechanic fix the combustion manifold. Abby stayed while the others went to round up Garrus and Tali.

The turian was on the mounted gun shooting pyjacks. They were small and quick and a complete nuisance when they got into the food stores. There was a board hanging nearby that had a list of names and numbers on it.

"What's that?" asked Alex.

Tali answered. "It's who can shoot the most pyjacks, without having a reload."

"How's he doing?"

"He's third on the list."

"How long as he been doing that?" asked Ash glancing at the pile of shell casings.

"Two hours and twenty minutes."

Ash chuckled.

"_Shepard I just got a message from Miranda, she's been monitoring the comms down here. Mordin was listening too."_

"Get to the point Joker."

"_There's a branch of the Blood Pack down there. And they have a salarian captive, Mordin says he knows him. He'd like to go and rescue him."_

Alex sighed, "Okay. Go and get him. I've got enough people down here to get the job done."

"What's up?" asked Ash, she hadn't listened to the conversation instead she been trying to distract Garrus.

"We need to go out again. Call Abby and Cass, get them here pronto. As soon as Mordin's here we'll move out. "

While they waited for the shuttle Wrex's head scout gave them the location of the Blood Pack.

TBC...

A/N. Thanks for reading guys :)


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Wrex set them up with a smaller version of a tomkah, and promised to look after Grunt who by that time wasn't even remotely sober. Cassidy was given a brief run down of the controls.

When Mordin arrived she was pretty sure she knew how to drive it. The truck didn't have any mounted weapons, what it did have were slots just big enough to shoot through.

Though Wrex had assured them that the only thing they'd see were varren. They would have to cover a fair distance on foot to the target area as the truck could only take them to the end of the highway Cassidy had been told to follow.

Cassidy set off slowly until she got a feel for the bulky vehicle.

"Okay Mordin." said Alex, sitting opposite the salarian. "Who are we rescuing?"

"Maelon, my student." replied Mordin.

"How did the Blood Pack get him?"

"And why do they want him?" added Ash.

"Unknown...will force him to cure the genophage." stated Mordin.

"Wait a minute," said Abby, "They seriously expect him to cure something that was designed hundreds of years ago?"

"Genophage was modified."

"WHAT! WHEN?"

"Ten years ago. The krogan rebellions must not be allowed to happen again."

"Why was it modified?" asked Alex.

"Krogan adapting. Increasing birthrates. Species aggression unchecked." explained Mordin. "Lead a science team to modify virus. Then when tests successful was deployed on Tuchanka. Team caught a few times had to fight free."

Alex glanced at Abby who looked like she was going to explode. "Wasn't there another way?"

"New Genophage last resort. Hundreds of simulations all led to War. Save galaxy from krogan. Save krogan from galaxy best solution for everyone. Could have made genophage more damaging. Made sure one in one thousand."

"You were trying to make sure you didn't make it worse?" asked Abby, quietly. She was disgusted with the salarians for doing this.

"Yes. Rachni extinction tragic. Didn't want to repeat."

"That's something at least." muttered Abby, scowling.

"No matter what we think having the Blood Pack breed like a bunch of scaly rabbits. Wouldn't be good for anyone. Mordin helping you do this has a condition. I get all the data. Then when we get back I want you to sit down and talk to Wrex then tell me if krogan like him were included in your variables."

The salarian nodded once.

Ash went to sit next to her sister, "You okay?"

"Did they even consider how many krogan leave and die as mercenaries? Or in stupid fights? One in one thousand! Ha! " snapped Abby. "They're not replenishing their numbers. Slowly and surely they're dying out."

"We're not going to let that happen," said Ash, soothingly. "And lets face it Wrex and Grunt are the only two krogan I've ever met that I don't want to shoot. "

"I...I can see why," admitted Abby, "It's still horrible." Ash hugged her. When she moved back to her own seat she found Alex asleep.

The journey took three and a half hours. Until Cassidy stopped by a huge wall of rubble blocking the way.

"Saddle up." said Alex, checking her weapons, "We're hoofing it from here."

"Alex, no biotics," said Abby seriously. "It was the first time you consciously went green."

"You're not the only one who wants to know," returned Alex, thumping her medics shoulder. She was just as confused, the only thing she could think of was Cerberus. When she got back she was going to have Karin explain the medical voodoo to her.

"Tali, stay with the truck. With the radiation levels a suit breech would be disastrous. Also we need our ride to get back."

"Yes, Alex." Tali was torn between wanting to go and relief for the very reason the spectre had said.

"I'll stay." volunteered Garrus, "I've missed tinkering on that old Mako, maybe I could do something to improve the return journey."

Alex nodded her thanks. Most krogan hated turians because while the salarians had created the genophage, it was the turians who deployed it.

The only way around the rubble was to crawl through a large drainage pipe. The other end opened out under a crushed building.

"It's well hidden," commented Ash. "Where are we going exactly."

"A krogan hospital," replied Mordin. "Sturdy. Built to withstand punishment."

The building they were heading for had certainly fared better than those around it.

"Most of structure underground."

"Why can't we ever rescue someone off a beach?" quipped Cassidy. All the buildings around them had walls that had fallen in and missing roofs. The hospital had a big double doorway sealed with a metal gate.

Cassidy and Alex activated their omni blades and cut the lock away. Then Cassidy checked for traps after sharing a look with Ash. They didn't find any only an awful lot of Vorcha, varren and Blood Pack. Everyone had been switched to incendiary ammo. Being on fire did stop the krogan and Vorcha from regenerating. The hospital was built around a large stairway that wound down to the lower levels. It was dark at the bottom so it was anyone's guess how far down that was.

On the next level down they found a body.

"Body, human. Need to take a look." said Mordin. "Sores, tumour's, ligatures showing restraint at wrists and ankles. Track marks for repeated injection sites. Test subject. Victim of experimentation.

"Any way to tell who this poor chap was?" asked Alex.

"No tattoos or ID. Maybe slave or prisoner. Maybe merc or pirate, irrelevant now. Clearly part of krogan tests to cure genophage. Humans useful as test subjects. Genetically diverse. Enable exploration of treatment modalities."

"Wouldn't varren be better?" asked Cassidy.

"Yes. Human experiments strictly high-level, concept testing. Native Tuchanka fauna likely used later, in development stages. Wise to delay using varren until necessary. Powerful bite."

"What about what they're doing?" asked Abby crouching down next to the salarian.

"Position of tumour's suggests deliberate mutation of adrenal pineal glands. Modifying hormone levels. Counter attack on gland hit by genophage. Clever."

"Are they close to curing it?" asked Alex, recalling her promise to Wrex.

"Can't say. Need more data. Conceptually sound though. Genophage alters hormone levels. Could repair damage with hormonal counter attack."

"We're shutting this place down," said Alex, "They are not experimenting on anyone else."

After a series of mini battles, they eventually made it to a room with a ramp that led up to a higher doorway.

A massive krogan was leaning on the railing. "I am the speaker for Clan Weyrloc offworlders. You have shed our blood. By right you should be dead already. But you may flee to tell of our coming. You can say you knew us before we conquered the stars! The salarian will cure the genophage and Clam Weyrloc will spread across the galaxy in a sea of blood. We will rule all krogan. The krogan rebellions will become the Krogan Empire."

Alex stopped listening, this guy was totally deluded. She heard Mordin gasp next to her when the krogan said he would eat their eggs.

That was not going to happen. Under where he was pacing was a tank labelled highly flammable.

"You talk too much." Alex fired at the tank and the fireball engulfed the Speaker. The vorcha with him immediately opened fire on them, but Alex's squad was ready and scattered as they returned fire. It didn't take long to clear the way.

"Found labs." Mordin instantly went to the closest terminal and started checking over the data.

Abby looked around the dusty, room, "Aren't labs supposed to be...well clean?"

Mordin was reading what he was seeing out loud. "Genetic sequences. Hormone mutagens, still steady. Protein chains, live tissue, cloned tissue. Very thorough. Standard treatment vectors. Avoiding scorched earth immunosuppressants to alter hormone levels."

"How did you end up in a clinic on Omega?"

"Wanted to heal people, do some good. Understood rationale for modified genophage . Right choice. Still hard to sleep some nights."

"We're not going to find Maelon looking at consoles. Come on." said alex, quickly checking where her team was. Abby had wandered over to a table with a covered body on it.

"Sterile Weyrloc female willing to risk procedures. Hoped for cure." said Mordin reading a data pad next to the table. "Goal was to stabilize population. Never wanted this."

"You didn't expect the krogan to just accept it did you?" asked Abby lifting the sheet then lowering it again.

"No suppose not," admitted Mordin. "Worked with available data. Only option. No other possible..."

Further down they tangled with the biggest krogan they'd ever seen, Alex presumed it must've been the Weyrloc clan chief. He had a biotic barrier as well as armour for them to contend with. Combined fire from all of them soon took him down once they'd dealt with the other two krogan with him. He had been guarding another lab, this one had some high tech equipment in it.

And a salarian.

"Maelon. Alive? Unharmed?" Mordin sounded confused. "No signs of restraint. No evidence of torture. Don't understand."

"For such a smart man, Professor, you always had trouble seeing evidence that disagreed with your preconceptions. How long will it take you to admit that I'm here because I wish to be here."

"Could they be forcing him?" asked Ash.

"Unlikely. Pupils normal. Body language consistent with standard metabolic state."

"Please. You wrote a paper on this. Forced behaviour modification always results in mental degradation. Whether from Reaper indoctrination or drugs, test subjects always lose higher cognitive function."

"Not drugged or brainwashed. Need Maelon at peak capacity for work. Must be alternative source of coercion."

"No. He's here because he wants to be," said Alex, "He came voluntarily to cure the genophage."

Maelon nodded.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Mordin, "Whole team agreed! Project necessary."

"How was I supposed to disagree with the great Doctor Solus? I was you student I looked up to you." snapped back Maelon.

"Experiments here. Your doing? Live subjects? Prisoners. Torture and executions?" Mordin was incensed. He had explained he never ever used live subjects.

"We've already got the blood of millions on our hands! If it takes a bit more to put things right. I can deal with that."

"You honestly think what you did here was justified?" asked Alex in disgust.

"WE committed cultural genocide! Nothing we do will ever be justified." yelled Maelon. "One of our reasons was they would expand and cause havoc. But look at the galaxy. Batarian attacks in the Traverse, geth attacking the Citadel. Is this a more peaceful universe? The assault on Eden Prime might never have happened if we had let the krogan recover."

"And how do you figure that?" asked Ash sharply.

"How would it have stopped the geth or Saren?"

"A bigger krogan population would have forced the Council to take steps, likely involving colony rights in the Traverse. The turian Fleets would be vigilant for any military activity in the area. They might have stopped the geth at Eden Prime."

Alex glanced at her wife she could see the old pain of losing her whole squad surfacing. "You don't know that."

"Don't you see? We tried to play God and we failed. We made things worse...And I'm going to fix it!"

"You said Killing. The genophage affects fertility rates." said Alex .

"Krogan fight over fertile females. They become mercenaries or pirates because they see no alternative! They could be thriving now if we had not decided this was what they deserved!"

"Inaccurate! Krogan population resulted in war. Simulations were clear!"

interrupted Mordin.

"How did you get the data?" asked Abby.

"It was easy to obtain. We still had clearance. We were heroes. All I had to do was ask. And why Clan Weyrloc, they were the only ones prepared to do what was needed. "

"What about Urdnot Wrex?"

"He wasn't willing to do the experiments that needed to be done." replied Maelon.

Alex sighed with relief. "He doesn't need rescuing. What do you want to do?"

"Have to end this..." began Mordin when Maelon pulled a gun. Three shots echoed around the room.

Alex turned to see Her wife, Cassidy and Abby lower their weapons, she nodded then turned her attention to Mordin as he watched Maelon's body slid to the floor.

"Apologies Commander, misunderstood mission parameters. No kidnapping. My mistake. " said Mordin quietly.

"Don't worry about me. Are you okay?"

"Maelon's research. Only loose end. Could destroy. Closure security. Still valuable though. Work could cure the genophage. Don't know. Effects on krogan. Effects on galaxy. Too many variables. Too many variables!"

"You've seen the horror of what was done here. That data will help the krogan, keep hold of it."

"Yes, Shepard. Capturing data, wiping local copy. Still years away from cure. But closer than starting from scratch. Done, Ready to go. Anywhere else. Maybe somewhere sunny."

No one disagreed with getting out of there. Tali and Garrus had ironed out some of the kinks in the truck as the ride back was much smoother.

Alex introduced Mordin to Wrex. Then went back to the Normandy to see Karin, Ash went with her. Then Joker went back down to wait for Mordin and Grunt.

Karin called Miranda in as well as she knew more about Alex's physiology.

"The only time I ever glowed green was when I was interacting with prothean tech on Ilos." said Alex, a lot more worried than she sounded, after Ash had given them a brief run down of there fight with the Thresher Maw. "Anything?"

"I have a theory," said Miranda, "We used medical techniques from the Mars Archives to bring you back. They are extensive and there is medical data to cure almost anything if we could figure it out. I also think the nanites may have played a part. After Eden Prime they fused your nervous system and your implants together. I think this is what they were meant to do. However they must have programming safe guarding whoever they are in. Were you not unconscious after Eden Prime you would have been in agony. The state you were in when you were recovered allowed them to do more." Miranda pulled to scans up side by side. "There are small differences. The green biotics may have replaced that higher level you can sometimes reach. The fact that it doesn't drain you like before does warrant more investigation."

"Fine." sighed Alex, "What do I do?"

"I know you will refuse to go to a Cerberus lab, so I suggest one you are familiar with. Grissom Academy."

"Okay. Thanks." said Alex standing up, "As soon as Grunt can get his tail on board and Mordin's back, we'll head right there."

Ash pulled her into the elevator they were both tired and dirty. They showered then climbed into bed. By the time they woke they'd be well on there way to see Kahlee Sanders.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Alex came out of the bathroom and glanced at the bed. Ash hadn't moved. Joker had announced they were four hours out from Grissom Academy. She sat on the edge and brushed Ash's long hair away from here face.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Alex gently kissed her wife awake. They had decided that's what they were regardless of any paperwork or lack thereof. Ash's arms snaked around the spectre pulling her down on top of her.

Alex laughed.

"Do we have to get up?" asked Ash.

"We're almost there," chuckled the spectre.

"Can't we circle for a while." Alex grinned as she kissed her softly.

"I would love to spend all day in bed," she admitted, "It's been too long. It's been even longer for you." She said pushing herself up on her arms. "When I first woke up I really didn't know that I'd get you back. I also thought that maybe being around me would hurt too much for you. And I wasn't strong enough to let you go."

"I'd have kicked your ass if you'd tried," said Ash, reaching up and cupping the spectres face. "As soon as I got back to Horizon I knew my place was with you. Always has been, always will be." They shared a kiss that was soft and gentle, reluctantly Alex pulled away and sat up.

"I had Joker call ahead. Kahlee's expecting us."

"So any plans for while we're there?" asked Ash, getting out of bed and collecting her clothes.

"They have some amazing rec. facilities. I think I can get permission for the crew to go over for a few hours. I'm also going to ask if I can put Jack through the Gauntlet." replied Alex. The Gauntlet was the biotic's training course. It was incredibly tough. Alex and Susan had done it the last time they were here together. It tested everything, your physical fitness and endurance and your biotic control. It threw waves of enemies and obstacles at you. The entire complex was surrounded by a bio-dampening field.

"Trying to help her control?"

"Partly," admitted Alex, "I also want her to accept help without blowing a gasket."

"It's understandable, she's had to survive on her own and up till now whoever she hung with have screwed her over." said Ash, remembering what Alex had told her about Jack's escape from Cerberus. The convict had told the spectre the second time Alex had wandered down to her hidey hole. Jack had wanted to know why the spectre cared, she'd already agreed to fight for them, she was only waiting for the promised files.

Cerberus had pumped her full of drugs, forced her to fight other kids, animals and the guards. Until one day there was a disturbance and Jack made a break for it, killing everything between her and freedom. After getting a shuttle off the ground she had been picked up by Batarian raiders who had sold her after having their fun.

Jack had no chance to be normal. Alex had asked Liara to see if she could find any info on where Jack had come from? Who her family were?

"You can't expect her to change overnight." continued Ash, pulling her wife to her feet.

"I know," said Alex, "I just look at her sometimes and think that without you...that might have been me."

"No, because you grew up in a loving home and had a solid foundation of what's right and wrong. Jack never had that. That's what we have to do for her."

Alex hugged her wife. "I still think you made all the difference."

"Has Jack talked to you, properly I mean?" asked Ash. "Have you told her what the batarians did to you on Mindoir?"

"Not yet." replied Alex. "besides I'm sure her experience was a hell of a lot worse than mine."

That was probably true. Ash suppressed a shudder at the memory that she had shared with Alex when they were teenagers.

Alex rubbed Ash's back gently, she knew her wife had lived through everything she had through that meld. She kissed her before releasing her. "I'm going to get Kahlee to talk to her as well. She has experience with unruly kids."

"Good plan. Before or after the Gauntlet?"

"After. Running it will tire her out. "

"Going to help her?"

"No, that place will turn her around. There is no way she's not going to hit whoever else is in there. "

"I thought you said you and Susan only managed it working together?"

"Jack is strong enough. Karin's scanned her but even she doesn't know what exactly Cerberus did to her."

"Hey, you know when you get angry your eyes start to glow."

"I want to take Cerberus down so bad for what they've done. But until the Collectors are dealt with we need them." said Alex sighing.

"They did do two good things," corrected Ash, "You and the Normandy...Oh and EDI."

"That's three things," grinned Alex, the red glow fading from her eyes. "Come on lets go find the others. And set up a rota for shore leave."

"You could ask Miranda, she's super organised." suggested Ash.

"I actually want her to take a break...What?" she asked when she got a frown.

"Miranda works for Cerberus. Is it a good idea to let her into an alliance facility." said Ash.

"I hate to say it but I pretty sure Cerberus already knows." replied Alex, "And I do trust Miranda."

"And when Cerberus tells her to do something that gets in the way?" Ash didn't mean to sound so suspicious, but she wouldn't let anybody hurt her wife.

"I have an idea about that." Alex smiled as she left and went to see Joker.

"EDI. I don't want you monitoring the transmissions from the Academy. Joker you either. " The pilot had already declined the offer to have a few hours away from the Normandy.

"Way to spoil my fun Shepard, " grumbled Joker.

"I'm sure you have something to keep you busy." laughed Alex. "EDI says you like Vaenia."

"EDI!"

Alex left Joker trying to explain what the word secret meant.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Kahlee met them at the docking bay, she saluted before being wrapped in a hug.

"Kahlee, this is Ash," said Alex pulling her wife forward. The Director shook Ash's hand with a smile.

"I am very pleased to meet you. " she said.

"And this is Jack." Alex pushed the convict closer. "She doesn't believe me about how hard the Gauntlet is." Tali followed, she had come feel responsible for the tattooed woman. She wouldn't call them friends but Jack no longer commented on her presence. Also she was curious about the training course. The quarians had very few biotics.

"Bring it." said Jack, the spectre had told her to watch her language around the students. Every swear word would equal ten push ups back on the Normandy. Alex had heard strings of expletives flow from the convicts mouth in the heat of battle, though she didn't actually swear when talking to the spectre, no worse than Alex did anyway. And Alex wondered if it had anything to do with Warden Kuril. She had noticed everyone had been extremely polite around him.

Kahlee nodded and led Jack and Tali away. The rest of the crew scattered.

"Where to?" asked Ash as Alex took hold of her hand.

"Want a tour?"

"You bet. "

MEMEMEMEME

Jack ducked behind a stone block as four LOKI mechs converged on her position. At the start of the Gauntlet was a board with the list of names of the people who had finished the course under an hour. It was a very short list. Maybe Shepard hadn't been lying after all.

She'd been in the Gauntlet for nearly forty minutes and she was running on empty, using her weapons more to give her biotics a chance to recharge.

Without warning the mechs overloaded as Tali slid in next to her.

"WHAT?"

"I've been following you," replied Tali with a shrug. For a second Jack looked ready to explode then grinned.

"We are going to own this!" For the first time in Jack's life she had to truly watch what she was doing. She even found herself listening to Tali when she told her to throw a warp or do a shock wave. They finished with thirty seconds left on the clock.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" yelled Jack, raising her hands.

Tali grinned as she put her borrowed shotgun down on the table. She understood why the spectre had put Jack in a place that forced her to re-evaluate her methods.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn around to find Jack. "Thanks you did me a solid."

"You're welcome," replied Tali, "Think how fast we could have done it if we had worked together from the start. We might have beaten Shepard's time."

Jack grunted, "Where can we get a drink?"

"Alex had me download a map."

MEMEMEMEME

Alex ended up in Kahlee's office. Where the Director was working occasionally looking at a screen that showed the tattooed woman's progress. She was one of the strongest biotics she'd ever seen.

"Your friend is very strong. But has no discipline."

"No kidding," laughed Alex, "Can you help her with that. We're here for a few days."

"I can start her off then she'll have to practice."

"Jack's stubborn she'll do it just to prove she can." said Alex, "Do you have a secure way to contact the Citadel?"

Kahlee nodded and led her into a a small room full of computers. "David had this installed for private communications once he knew about the reapers. We've also added training techniques that deal with husks."

"They're just kids." said Alex.

"I know, but chances are the children in this school will be called on to fight." said Kahlee quietly.

"Dammit," muttered Alex, knowing that statement was most likely to be true. Kahlee turned the equipment on, then left.

Alex found the right channel, a minute later it connected, "Hey, Liara I have a favour to ask..."

MEMEMEMEME

There was a small Officer's club near the rec room, Ash, Abby and Cassidy were having a drink while they waited for Alex, not even her wife knew what she was doing.

Ash looked over at Jack who was downing drinks at an alarming rate, or it would have been if she wasn't biotic. Tali was swaying after three.

Cassidy and Abby had both been asked to talk to some of the classes. Ash had volunteered to demonstrate field stripping various weapons.

"I'm going to get Tali back to the Normandy," said Ash as Alex walked in.

The spectre went to the quarian and helped her to the table where her wife was sitting and ordered a glass of filtered water for her, a couple of glasses of that would sober Tali up.

Alex wrapped her arm around her wife and picked up Ash's drink and drained it.

"Cheap skate," teased Ash.

Alex grinned and waved the bar keep over. She ordered another round, by the time they left Tali was almost sober. Jack had managed to drink herself under the table. The spectre half dragged the convict back to the ship. She didn't dare leave her unsupervised.

The next morning Jack would begin her training with Kahlee. While Alex would start being tested for her biotics.

Ash had the shower running by the time she got to her cabin, she could hear Ash singing. Alex shed her clothes on her way to join her wife.

The next day Alex was hooked up to every diagnostic machine Grissom had. Kahlee wisely stayed away from the punching pad, there was no doubt that the spectre was stronger than before. They needed a bio-dampening field before trying to get Alex to tap into the green prothean biotics.

Jack's lessons were going better when she realised that most of the kids had better control than she did. One teenager could send a shock wave between two tables with stacked bottles. The aim was to not knock the bottles over. Jack sent the bottles and the tables flying. The kids were excellent motivation. At one point Kahlee saw Jack kick one of the other students feet into a better position for the move they were attempting. Kahlee had raised her eyebrows at that and at the fact the students started copying her.

Alex was exhausted by the end of the testing. Karin was consulting.

"Any closer?"

"We need to go over the data and compare it to everything else we have on record," replied Karin, "And we still have to test you when you go green."

"I need a trigger," said Alex, sighing.

"I assume it's the same as it's always been," said Karin.

"I was covered with Minagen X3." said Alex, "Have any handy?"

"Yes, I sent a request to Captain Anaya to send some here. After your reaction to it I thought we needed to find away to block it."

"Great, you couldn't just figure it out measuring the crater back in that Eclipse base?"

"We have all of the police findings." returned Karin, "They have much more sensitive equipment here. Also we need to monitor your brain wave activity."

"I know," said Alex. "Tomorrow?" Karin nodded.

"Now get some rest. We'll get the best results if you're fresh."

"Yes ma'am."

In reality it didn't quite turn out like that Alex tossed and turned all night, she was dreading it.

Alex sat up and ran her hands through her short hair. A sudden hand on her back made her jump.

"Sorry," whispered Ash. "Come here." She gently pulled Alex down, "Listen to my heartbeat and breathe with me."

"Anything else?" asked Alex resting her head right over her wife's heart.

"Relax. You've got this."

"I'm afraid I'll find out I'm a freak." admitted Alex closing her eyes and following the rise and fall of Ash's chest with her own breathing.

"Alex the first humans who showed signs of biotics were considered freaks, but they weren't they were unique and gifted. Some scientists even thought it was the next step in our evolution. The nanites injected into Eden Prime are responsible for your abilities. I love you no matter what."

"Love you too." Finally Alex fell asleep.

MEMEMEMEME

Kahlee had closed the Gauntlet and had cleared a section of it and cranked up the bio-dampening field to maximum. They didn't need the punching pad. Kahlee had ringed the area with sensors. She also had what she considered a safe dose of Minagen X3. She had explained that the X3 maxed out the biotic strength of the person who took it.

This time the X3 was going to be injected. Karin,Ash, Abby and Cassidy were the only ones present. Kahlee and the doctor were running all the equipment themselves. With Abby helping and Cassidy keeping an eye on the power levels.

Ash walked Alex to the testing zone and handed her a hypo. "Karin says that once you jab yourself, hold on as long as you can then expel it in a 'Nova'. Okay?"

Alex nodded as her wife kissed her, "Get clear." She watched until ash closed the door behind the protective field. The lighting flashed telling her they were ready. Alex took a deep breath and raised the hypo to the side of her neck. She hesitated then depressed the trigger.

The rush of power made her gasp as she flared. She remembered her instructions and gritted her teeth. The biotic aura flared blue then green as her whole body started shaking.

In the booth Ash watched chewing her lower lip as all the readings started spiking.

"Ash," said Kahlee, "Now."

"ALEX. DO IT NOW!"

The biotic explosion rocked the control booth. Like last time all the power went out. The field failed. Sirens started blaring.

Ash was already out the door, running to Alex.

The spectre was on her hands and knees retching. Blood was pouring to her nose as Ash arrived she rolled onto her back.

"Alex! ALEX!"

TBC...

A/N Thanks to all my readers. You guys are amazing. I hope you like how this story is progressing. Have fun.

Keep happy and keep reading. T-Rex :)


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Jack wanted to see how much damage the spectre had done and as part of Shepard's crew she got permission to go and look, Tali tagged along as usual.

"Holy sh..."

Tali clapped her hand over the convicts mouth, "You already owe ninety push ups." Then removed it.

"Shepard's serious about that!" exclaimed Jack, at the same time as staring at the buckled walls in awe. She decided then and there that it would be a very bad idea to mess with Shepard. The spectre herself was in the Infirmary resting after being out cold for six hours. Jack had pretty much tried every drug out there but something that did that to the spectre was something she was not going to mess with. She'd probably blow herself up. The quarian had explained about Alex's hybrid implants and the Prothean nanites. She hadn't been experimented on in the traditional sense but her biotics had definitely been screwed with.

Tali took some readings of her own, she knew Cassidy had as well. She hadn't seen Ash, but knew she was with Alex. She had accessed the footage until the cameras had been destroyed, she had shown Jack, that had almost racked up more push ups. The Gauntlet really did look like a bomb had gone off.

After they split up, Jack to another lesson with Kahlee and Tali was sitting in on one of the science classes. One of the students had come up with a small version of the cyclonic barrier technology that she was working on for the Normandy. The old Normandy's shields hadn't done anything against the weapon of the ship that had attacked them, after Horizon however and seeing the Collector vessel they new it had been the Collectors.

MEMEMEMEMEME

Kahlee came into the med bay to find Ash lying next to the spectre on her bed.

"What's up Doc?" asked Alex then chuckled.

"You really wanted to say that didn't you." sighed Ash, sitting up. When Alex had woken up the first thing she had done was apologise for scaring her. Ash had kissed her quiet.

"Good news with Miss Lawson's help we've come up with a way to counter it." Kahlee held up three small cylindrical objects.

"Epi-pens?" asked Alex, taking one and inspected it.

"If you ever come into contact with Minagen X3 you have about twenty seconds to inject yourself or even before should work as long as its a short exposure."

"Has it been tested?" inquired Ash, hoping that her wife wouldn't have to be the guinea pig this time.

"Miss Lawson volunteered to have an X3 shot then this, it doesn't completely nullify the effects but does reduce it to manageable levels."

"What if I was exposed and didn't have time to take this?" Alex was going to get a dose incorporated into her armours medical system. To automatically inject her. "If I took it after?"

"It would have limited effects, it would likely stop you from passing out, I don't know if it would stop the shaking and nausea." replied Kahlee, scanning the spectre with her omni tool.

"Thanks." Kahlee nodded and left.

"So you think this stuff will help if you have to go green?" Ash snuggled back into Alex's side.

"Yeah, the X3 replaced my normal trigger I think."

"If Cerberus does have eyes everywhere they now have a weapon for you specifically."

Alex sighed, "I know." Technically it would actually work on most biotics, it would blow their amps with a high enough dose.

"I'm going to carry some of those Epi-pens," said Ash, "Maybe you should give them to the other biotics as well."

"Good idea."

Kahlee came back to tell Alex she could go.

The Normandy stayed docked to Grissom Academy for another day before they got a message from TIM saying one of his bases had gone silent and could they go and investigate.

MEMEMEMEME

The Normandy headed for the Phoenix Massing cluster, the planet Aite was in the Typhon System. That was all the information they were given.

"That's vague," commented Joker.

"Means whatever they are doing, I'm not going to like it." said Alex, "So full scans when we get there."

The spectre went to talk to Miranda as EDI's databases were sealed and she was unable to tell them what was on Aite.

"Miranda, do you know anything? TIM can't seriously send us in completely blind." Alex sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Most cells worked independently, outside of the Lazarus Project I have no knowledge of the other cells. It's a security measure in case any where compromised." explained Miranda. She wasn't happy with the situation either.

"It's damn effective." said Alex folding her arms.

"He must think we are capable." countered Miranda.

"Fine, but this is a one time thing, any more missions with NO intel and he can whistle Dixie for all I care. I will not endanger my crew!" Alex left more than a little miffed.

"She didn't tell you anything?" asked Cassidy as the spectre poured herself a cup of coffee in the Mess. Rupert was off cleaning somewhere.

"I don't think she knows," returned Alex sipping her drink. "I'm really not going to like what we find."

"It's Cerberus," agreed Cassidy, "Of course we won't."

The planet Aite was uninhabited, a very good reason for it to be chosen. The most common life form seemed to be something that resembled an early evolution of an Earth horse. There were herds of them all over the grassy terrain.

Not knowing what they were facing Alex decided on a small team going down in the Hammerhead, then depending on what they found they could send for reinforcements to come down in the shuttle.

The Hammerhead could seat six, pilot, gunner and four passengers. The spectre was driving or was it flying? N7 training included basic fighter pilot skills and the Hammerhead handled a lot like one. She even pulled off a barrel roll as she got a feel for it.

EDI's scans had located three separate stations and a crashed Geth ship, the one they were heading for housed the communication array, it had a massive antenna dish next to it.

All comms were jammed even EDI couldn't counter it. The scans showed fluctuating power levels except at one of the bases, those levels were off the charts.

Alex had brought Ash, Abby, Cassidy, Grunt and Jack. If they needed Miranda and the shuttle, she could have everybody else.

They met no resistance as Alex landed outside the complex, "Anything?" she asked Cassidy.

"No, but what's the bet they've been salvaging geth tech from that ship. This jamming is very similar to geth."

"Eyes open,"said Alex climbing out. Still nothing and that was making her uneasy.

Cassidy hacked the door, inside a body was sprawled over a desk, Abby went to take a look.

Alex scanned the area ignoring the fact that Jack was rooting in the draws.

"The wounds are consistent with geth weapons," confirmed Abby, moving the body to the floor, "Either someone's using their weapons or they're active."

"Where are they?" asked Ash,she had a deep seated hatred of the geth since Eden Prime.

[Oh, thank God.]

The voice came from a nearby monitor, on which was the image of a middle aged man in a science uniform.

[I'm Dr Gavin Archer, one of the project leads. I will explain the situation properly later. You must destroy the antenna dish. The VI is trying to upload its program and send it off world.]

"A VI did this?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

[I will explain.] repeated Dr Archer, [You must hurry!] The screen went dead.

"How do we do that?" asked Jack, "It's huge."

"It'll have a built in destruct system," replied Cassidy, "Cerberus won't want anyone else using it. We just need to get to the control room."

There was a building layout on the wall nearby, obvious to help new arrivals orient themselves.

The place was deserted, only bodies and scorch marks.

"And I was hoping to kill something," grumbled Grunt, "Is killing a robot killing?"

Alex shrugged, "Tali said that the geth were AI's so... yes?"

"Good, He He He."

The control room was as spooky as the rest of the station. Cassidy quickly found the correct command sequence while she was doing that Alex retracted the dish to buy her engineer some time.

A series of explosions rocked the stations the dish collapsed in sections producing a cloud dust and smoke that blocked out the light.

"Done." announced Cassidy, unnecessarily, "I'm going to find that guy," she added patching into the internal system. She found one solitary life reading in a lab at the rear of the building. "Got him."

"Take point with Jack."

It ten uneventful minutes to reach Archer. There were no geth.

Dr Archer spun around with a raised pistol as the door slid open, "Commander?"

Cassidy pointed over her shoulder as the scientist lowered the gun with a sigh of relief.

"I think you owe us that explanation," said Alex.

"This is Hermes Station, we're are researching ways to fight the geth. We tried viruses at first but could only hack them for a few seconds. Then we landed on the idea of integrating an organic intelligence into the consensus. My brother David volunteered, he is a mathematical genius and had some success in talking to the geth."

"Whoa!" interrupted Cassidy," You activated them on purpose!"

"We took precautions."

"I can see that." said Cassidy sarcastically.

Alex raised her hand to silence her friend even though she completely agreed. "What happened to your brother?"

"He went mad, his mind couldn't handle the connection. The hybrid VI infected our systems and started killing everyone, he...it also activated and released the geth. It's fortified itself in Atlas Station. "

"Is there an override?" asked The spectre.

"It takes all Project heads at each of the stations. I've already done it here. My access code will work for the others but they must be manually activated. Vulcan Station is our geo-thermal plant. Prometheus Station is the crashed Geth ship."

Alex sent a message to Miranda to deal with the override at Vulcan Station, the whole area was surrounded by lava flows, the shuttle was the only way to get there, in a small probe that would broadcast the message when it hit orbit. That left the geth ship to them.

Alex slapped her wife's shoulder as they made their way back to the Hammerhead.

The scenery was nice. Grassland with gigantic trees dotted around. The ship had crashed at the base of a rocky hill, there was a small landing pad on a raised platform with a ramp leading to the airlock.

"There has to be geth here, right?" asked Grunt.

"Most definitely," replied Alex with a last look at Ash before opening the door and leading the way inside.

Along the walls were dormant geth. In the centre of the room wasa large Prime in a stasis field.

"Why aren't they active?" asked Abby.

"Hey, I found something," said Cassidy picking a data pad off the floor.

[We just got word that Atlas Station wants a dozen more geth for the experiment. I hope a breakthrough is close. Hanging around these dormant machines is creepy. Like death staring at us from the shadows. I'd rather work at Vulcan. Lanigan ran a simulation...if the geth wake up there's a 98% chance we'll all be dead within five minutes. I'm starting to hate Lanigan.]

"Now we know where some of the other geth are," commented Alex. None of them had been inside a geth ship before and Cassidy kept going to look at and scan things. Finding their way around was trial and error, a couple of times they had to backtrack when they found a blocked passage. They saw a lot more geth, some of which must have been destroyed in the initial crash.

"Didn't Archer say the VI had infected all their systems?" whispered Ash, every noise echoed. "So why isn't it here?"

"It is," replied Alex, nodding towards a camera that was following their movements, "It's watching."

"Can we do this and then get the hell out of here," said Abby.

Jack found another data pad still held in the dead hand of a young man who'd been blown in half.

[Everything is off line! Archer has ordered a lock down, but our Station's already infected! What does the VI want? It keeps screaming at us...nobody understands. The VI's closing some passages and leaving others open. It's like it's herding us. At least the geth are still dormant.]

The spectre could see how tense her wife was. Finally they reached they found a sign pointing to the control room. Of course around the next bend the corridor was flooded. The water was waist deep.

"There was a stream outside," said Cassidy, "Looks like some of it diverted in here, most likely through a hull breach."

The flooded tunnel wasn't that long and ended in a massive open area, the control room had been built against the wall.

The door had been ripped from it's hinges.

"Great!" muttered Ash, "The only thing big enough to do that is that Prime back there. So what? The VI killed them all then put them back where they were?"

"Ash I don't know," replied Alex briefly resting their helmets together. "We'll sort this out."

Ash nodded as Cassidy pulled the override switch. Instantly all the screens flashed on and a high pitched wailing erupted from the speakers, luckily their helmets stopped the sound from really affecting them. But to the Cerberus personnel it must have been painful if not downright debilitating.

"He He He, we made it mad."

"Hell yeah!" Only those two would think this was a good thing.

"I do prefer a straight up fight," said Ash.

"I have movement," said Cassidy checking her omni-tool.

"How many?" asked Alex.

"Um...all of them."

"Did anybody bother counting how many we passed on the way in?" inquired Abby.

Alex closed her eyes and thought back, "Thirty-five, forty maybe."

"That's only the ones we actually saw." added Cassidy, activating Rainbow her combat drone, after much deliberation she had decided the drones name was staring her in the face. The multicoloured drone floated ahead.

When the geth attacked they were pinned down until they could cull there numbers allowing them to move. Progress was slow they had to watch for cloaked hunters. Grunt had found one the hard way when it had appeared directly in front of him and shot him at almost point blank range. Moments later Alex had biotically hurled it down the passage taking out two more troopers.

Grunt had actually sat still while Abby treated the wound. They all needed the breather. The krogan wasn't the only one wounded either. So far they were all still mobile.

And Alex was counting how many they were putting down, the current total was thirty two. On their way in none of them had seen the hunters so there were definitely more. Ash was just hoping they weren't like cockroaches, for every one you saw there were ten more that you didn't.

There was a definite lull before they got back to the airlock.

"Have they ran out?" quipped Cassidy, "Or setting up an ambush?" She had one hand on her stomach, a shot had got through her shields and she'd run out of medi gel. She had refused to take any of Abby's, they might need it.

"Ambush."

Even expecting it the Prime proved to be a problem. Cassidy's drone was a life saver, constantly distracting it while they dealt with the geth troopers and hunters until finally they could concentrate on the Prime.

Silence.

Alex led the way out vowing quietly to herself to destroy that ship once and for all before they left. The Normandy could easily do it.

The Hammerhead had an extra supply of medi gel. Abby treated everyone before dividing out what was left out.

While Alex drove towards Atlas Station they rested. With the jamming the only way to know when Miranda's team was done would be the main gate leading to the underground facility opening.

The gate was open.

"Let's get this done." grinned Alex, glad to be nearing the end.

The tunnel was dark and narrow. And close to two miles long. There was a long vehicle parked in the garage where Alex landed. That looked like a train with wheels. It was for transporting people to and from the entrance.

Cassidy immediately hacked the door. The complex looked much like Hermes Station where Dr Archer was. White walls and pale grey floor tiles. Labs and workrooms on either side of the main corridor.

Atlas Station seemed to have the most staff all of whom were dead now, their bodies left where they had fallen. The sheer arrogance of Cerberus to think they could activate and control the geth was unbelievable. True they had no warning but it didn't look like the humans had taken down a single geth.

Cassidy tried hacking into a nearby terminal, all she got was a recording of Dr Archers voice.

[Archer's Log. 135.3. For years my brother David has been a handicap. That changed today. His autistic mind is the breakthrough I've been looking for, he can communicate with the geth! Such a tremendous grasp of mathematics. It seems serendipity is alive and well in the 22nd century.]

"If David did volunteer," said Ash, sounding very sceptical, "He didn't understand what he was doing. Who thinks Archer plugged his own brother into the geth regardless? Please raise your hand." Everyone's hands went up in the air.

"That guy's such a assho...hippo." said Jack catching the spectre's eye.

Alex grinned, "I'll give you that for originality." The convict couldn't know the reason Alex was angry was because of what Archer had done to his brother.

Some of the doors were locked and could not be hacked. "Get the feeling we're going some where specific?" asked Cassidy following Alex into a large office with four double desks in it. Papers were scattered all over and chairs overturned.

Abby found another log recording. [Archer's log. 157.8. Unless he sees results, the Illusive Man is shutting us down next week. I have no choice. I am going to tap David directly into the geth neural network and see if he can influence them. Danger should be negligible. David might even enjoy it.]

"Dammit!" yelled Alex, "He had a choice! He could've let this place be shut down."

"He's a real peach." said Cassidy, leaning against a desk. The medi gel and stopped the bleeding and dulled the pain, but she'd lost quite a bit of blood. She wasn't looking forward to cleaning the blood out of her armour later, she was almost convinced she could feel some sloshing around in her boots.

The elevator in the back was still working though the control panel kept alternating between levels six and seven, the decision was made when it jolted to a halt halfway between the two. Grunt pried the doors open and they crawled out onto level six. Grunt got a tad stuck and they ended up pulling him out. There were dormant geth on the lab they had landed in. Grunt and Jack swiftly decapitated them all to make sure they stayed that way.

As Alex passed one of the workbenches, the terminal lit up and another recording started playing.

[Archer's log. 164.4. I'd be lying if I said that no harm could come to David. His autistic mind is just as alien to me as an actual aliens. Anything could happen when we plug him in. But I have to try, don't I?]

"The VI wanted us to hear that," said Ash quietly.

Alex nodded and followed a number of smaller corridors when a door opened to her left. The room was wall to wall computer banks except for a single terminal in the centre. The screen flashed on.

"What do you think it wants?" asked Abby scanning the room for any dangers. It was clear.

"I don't know," replied Alex with a shrug.

"Talk maybe?" suggested Cassidy, "Technically I'm sure it could have attacked us by now."

"Well it did before!" countered Ash.

"Maybe it thought we were Cerberus or something?"

They could speculate all day till the cows came home, the spectre approached the table while the others were still talking. As soon as she reached out she felt a shock as she froze. Images and sounds flooded her mind.

"Alex?...ALEX!"

"NO! Don't touch her," ordered Cassidy, damn why hadn't she realised the VI virus could interact with the spectre cybernetics. "If you yank her away and break the connection, God alone knows what will happen."

Abby scanned her, "Ash, she's okay. It's not hurting her."

Ash looked from her sister to the green glowing eyes of her wife. "Alex, I'm right here."

_It was extremely disorientating for Alex as clips of security footage flashed by, showing bits and pieces of what she assumed were David's memories. How he followed his older brother around. His photographic memory meant he recalled everything his brother said while he was working. The first time David had communicated with a geth it had simply said 'Hello'. It hadn't tried to threaten him in any way it was honestly curious that an organic could talk to it outside of the consensus. The fact that this one geth was so completely different. She began to wonder if they had been wrong about Sovereign leading the geth, or was it the ship had isolated these geth from the rest._

_Alex witnessed the fear of the young man as his brother did not listen to his pleas to stop. Then for a single second Alex experienced the overwhelming presence of the geth in her mind before David released her._

The spectre dropped to her knees far to disorientated to stand.She leaned against Ash until everything stopped spinning. "I'm okay...he was just showing me what...happened."

"Where is he?" asked Cassidy, "And how do we stop him?"

"He showed me that too. Basically we just need to disconnect the power. Then Abby you need to get out him out of whatever they put him in, I only had glimpses of it." The medic nodded as they left the room, all the doors were now open. The spectre led them down two more corridors and down a small staircase. To a heavy duty security door.

"There are geth in there and as soon as we start disconnecting the power they will attack."

"Like they wouldn't anyway," muttered Ash.

"You know, if Archer had stuck to talking to them I don't think they would've." returned Alex. "He showed me the first time he spoke to a geth, it didn't say 'Resistance is Futile.' or 'We will exterminate". It said Hello."

"Ready?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, can we go in already," added Jack, "I want to kick some more synthetic ass."

"He He He, me too." agreed Grunt.

Alex nodded and the medic opened the door and slipped inside. It was as Alex had said just being in the room was not treated like a threat so they located the main five power cables. If they timed it right they could cut all of them simultaneously, that would shut the VI down allowing Abby to start helping the autistic teenager while they mopped up the last of the geth in this room and any that decided to come calling.

"On three," ordered Alex activating her omni blade, "One...Two...THREE!" The room was plunged into darkness that was broken by flashes of light from gunfire, everyone's visors had instantly gone into night vision mode. "Ash, Grunt and Jack watch that door. Yell if you need me."

Abby stared in absolute horror at what Cerberus had done. David was suspended in a metallic frame, pipes ran into his mouth and wires into his arms. They'd even rigged tiny hooks around his eyes to keep them permanently open. The back up power kicked in.

"Abby." Alex gently pushed the medic forward. She felt sick at the sight herself. "Cass help. Figure out how to disconnect him."

"Joker, this is Shepard, do you read me?"

"_Loud and clear. The jamming is completely gone."_

"Get Karin down here we need her."

"_Roger that. Miranda just docked."_

"I want Miranda to see this too. Shepard out."

"Friendly inbound," called Ash, sounding anything but as she moved to let Dr Archer in.

"What are you doing?" he asked seeing Abby removing the eye hooks.

"Exactly what it looks like," replied Alex, "Rescuing David."

"You can't our research is..." Archer pulled a gun from behind his back.

The spectre glowed blue and threw the scientist against the wall so hard it left a dent accompanied by an audible crunch. Dr Gavin Archer was dead before his broken body hit the floor.

It took fourteen hours to safely get David out of that contraption. Then the plan was to take him to Grissom academy.

All the while Miranda watched in horrified silence. If the Illusive man allowed this. Where did he draw the line?

TBC...

A/N Thanks for all the great reviews. Also for the favs and follows. Keep happy and keep reading.

Have fun. T-Rex :)


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Dr Chakwas took charge of David when they got him to the Normandy. Karin had sedated him hours earlier while they were disconnecting him. She had called Kahlee and kept the Grissom Director up-to-date on David's condition.

Abby was treating the members of Alex's squad. Karin had partitioned off part of the med bay to keep David separate. The spectre herself had vanished as soon as Abby gave her the all clear. Grunt too had been released quickly, his krogan regenerative abilities would have him as good as new in a day or two.

Ash was just keeping an eye on things. The worst hurt was Cassidy who was led on a bio-bed, a tissue regenerator positioned over her middle.

"Next time you'd better tell me." said Abby, glancing at the discarded armour on the floor the inside was coated with blood. Compared to some of her wife's injuries these weren't that bad. Still finding that much blood was worrying.

"I'm fine," said Cassidy with a smile. She snagged Abby's hand and pulled her closer. Then kissed her hand, "How long do I need to take it easy?"

"Four days." replied Abby, hugging Cassidy, "Have fun in the engine room for the next few days."

Satisfied that all was well Ash went to find her wife,she checked the Briefing room first because TIM had asked for a report in person, she didn't have to look far. Alex was pacing in their cabin.

"Alex?"

"He used you as bait! When he suspected the Collectors were looking for people connected to me, he put the info that you were on Horizon out there!" yelled the spectre. "And he justified it by saying they would have hit another colony sooner or later anyway."

Ash stepped in front of her agitated wife, forcing her to stop pacing. "He's right they would've. You saved a lot of people."

"Not all of them," said Alex with a sigh.

"What did TIM say about Project Overlord when you told him David is going to Grissom?"

"He wasn't happy, he pretty much said any war we have with the geth will be bloody and that blood will be on my hands."

Ash gasped, "And about killing Archer?"

"I did what annoys me most about Samara and that damned Code of hers!" said Alex instead of answering the question. "I became Judge, Jury and Executioner." Ash guided her to the sofa and sat her down.

"He would have spent the rest of his life in prison for what he did. Messing with AI's, using his brother like that. He was responsible for every death down there," said Ash gently, "And you're a spectre, sometimes you're the only one who can see justice done."

Alex lent back against her wife as Ash wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. The spectre started to relax as she felt Ash breathing against her neck. "Maybe, but it doesn't change the fact I wanted him dead."

"So what did he say?" asked Ash, kissing the side of the spectre's neck. They did have two years to make up for after all.

"Nothing. I told him there were no survivors. And as Miranda sent off her report before I did, I guess she said the same."

"That's not very Cerberussy of her." commented Ash, slowly unfastening her wife's shirt.

"No. She got a huge dose of what Cerberus is really capable of." agreed Alex, turning to kiss her wife. After a while Ash pulled the spectre to her feet and headed for the bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Cassidy was released after five hours of treatment. She headed down to the engine room to check her team, before going to her cabin.

Surprisingly Jack was stood by Tali who was acting out the different sounds the two Normandy's made. At that moment her arms were stretched out like she was flying.

Cassidy chuckled as she looked over the numbers of the Cyclonic Barrier system that they were getting ready to install. The quarian really was a genius. They needed to dry dock for a few days. They wouldn't survive a battle with a Collector ship as they were. Jacob had also offered to call a friend who was working on a new type of Heavy Silaris Ship armour, Cassidy had informed Alex that both could be done at once. At the Council's ship yard exclusively for Spectre's vessels it would take ten days. They were just waiting for Tali to finalise her design.

"All systems are green," Ken informed her as Gabby nodded in agreement.

"Good. Carry on." Cassidy grinned, slapping both her engineers on the back. They had an excellent working relationship. In fact they were well on their way to being friends. Ken didn't do too well with authority but Cassidy's laid back style suited him. Add that to the fact that the entire ground team who had fought Saren at the Battle of the Citadel were heroes.

She glanced back at Tali, she was helping the convict with all the information she had been given. Trying to find the location of the facility where she was raised and experimented on. A sudden thought struck her she opened her mouth then snapped it shut. Jack was still in the dark about Cerberus and its origins. Cassidy was under no illusions that the spectre was the only one who could control the tattooed woman if she went crazy. And she'd just thought how to find the info she wanted. She stepped into the elevator, hoping she wasn't about to interrupt anything. Alex and Ash had been spending every second they could together.

The spectre's door was locked.

"Do you think they'll go away if we ignore them?" asked Ash, snuggling against Alex.

Alex's omni tool activated. _"Guys I am so sorry if I'm interrupting, but I need to talk to you."_

Cassidy would only do this if it were important. Alex kissed Ash as she slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe, her wife followed suit.

Alex unlocked the door and Cassidy came in. "I know how to find the facility that Jack's looking for."

"Really?" Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's been staring us in the face all along," replied Cassidy. "We've all been so careful not to mention Cerberus around her that we totally forgot it was probably Alliance when she was there. We're not looking for some super secret Cerberus base...we need to look for an alliance one and it might not have been constructed for that purpose, it might have been an old abandoned one. I know its a jungle planet because Jack said the landing pad was on the roof or it would be grown over in a few hours. I need to talk to Liara. I know you said EDI is on our side, but I don't think she has total control of the info sent to TIM." They were free to talk in the spectre's cabin because Alex had a scrambler running constantly. EDI had said she wouldn't monitor the cabins or sleeping areas.

"Okay. When we get to Grissom I'll set it up," said Alex, "Good catch, Cass. I think its time I explained a few things to Jack." She knew it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation, but she had put it off long enough. The fact that she'd killed Dr Archer would prove that she wasn't working for Cerberus.

"It's lucky they need us as much as we need them," said Ash referring to Cerberus.

"True." agreed Alex. "Cass I want you to talk to EDI, find out as much as you can about her systems. If Cerberus does force our hand I need to know she won't be part of the problem. Yes, one of her directives is to obey me and she had no trouble blowing up the Cerberus bases on Aite. But we can't have Cerberus being able to take remote control of our friend."

Cassidy nodded, "You got it." She left after apologising again.

"How are you going to tell Jack?" Ash sounded slightly worried, this discussion had the potential to cause structural damage.

"I've been sparring with her," replied Alex, "I thought do it with the bio-dampers cranked up to maximum."

"I hate that our main source of info is Cerberus," said Ash, "I know we get Liara to check it, but that takes time."

"The only other source would be the Shadow Broker, and his info is sold to the highest bidder."

"Don't forget he tried to kill you before you were even awake," added Ash angrily. She heard about it from Miranda. "Alex?" The spectre was silent, a frown on her face.

"The Shadow Broker," repeated Alex, "Damn! Why didn't I see this!"

"What?"

"He was trying to get me for the Collectors who we know are working for the Reapers. That means so is he. The Shadow Broker is in the perfect position to twist any and all information about the reapers! There could be proof out there, but he's squashing it."

"Then we need to stop him," stated Ash, "Any idea how we find him? No one's been able to before."

"The fate of the Galaxy hasn't been at stake before, besides we could use that network to our advantage. It would speed up our search for the Prothean super weapon."

"You have an idea." Ash could see her wife starting to grin.

"I do, I need to talk to Liara as well."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" asked Ash pretending to pout.

"Mystery is the spice of life," returned Alex sweeping her wife off her feet and carrying her back to bed.

MEMEMEMEME

Kahlee's medical team met the Normandy. Alex, Ash and Cassidy were the only one's to leave the ship. Once David was safely in the Grissom infirmary. Kahlee led them them to the communications room behind her office.

Alex still hadn't told her wife what she was going to do, no matter what Ash had done to her. And she had got very creative.

Alex connected to Liara on the Citadel. Cassidy relayed her request first. The spectre stopped her from leaving. She trusted Cassidy as much as she did her wife. This way Abby would also know.

"Hey Blue, how are you?"

"Busy." laughed Liara. "Sorting data isn't that different from cataloguing artefacts."

"Any updates?" asked Alex.

The asari nodded, "I think I've found her."

"The parents?"

"Cerberus. They get credits wired directly into their account every month."

Ash and Cassidy shared a confused look.

"I need you to get her but it has to look like a crime. And don't hurt the parents, if nothing else they have raised her."

"I thought you might want her away from them, so I've got some plans in the works. How long do I have?"

"Not as long as you'd like," admitted Alex, "But I need her safe, before we go after the Shadow Broker. "

Cassidy gasped so did Liara.

"Are you sure?" asked the stunned asari.

"We need as much reliable intel we can get," explained Alex, "If he's working for the Reapers even indirectly, that makes him a threat. I want you to have a word with your Aunt and see if any spectres have dealt with the Broker. And to set up a meeting. Monitor known agents like Barla Von. We find him we can use his vast resources to help us. And have someone running it who I trust completely."

"ME!" squeaked Liara, "You do this and you want me to take over as the SHADOW BROKER!"

Alex nodded, "I've got a couple of people here who can help you. And you also have Shiala."

"True," agreed Liara adjusting quickly to the idea. "Though Shiala is better staying on Illium for now. Also we think her secretary is a mole for the Shadow Broker. Perhaps we can use her to our advantage."

"Thanks. Also call Wrex, some of his merc buddies may have some info."

"Will do. I will call you as soon as I have Oriana Lawson." Liara signed off.

"As in Miranda's sister, Oriana Lawson?" spluttered Ash.

"Yep, I don't want Cerberus to have any hold over any of my crew." replied Alex. "I think Miranda is staring to come around to our way of thinking. If her sister is safe she might break away."

"That leaves EDI," said Ash, "If we're really thinking about this I think it would be a good idea to warn our family."

Alex nodded and sent an additional written message to Liara.

"EDI's quite easy. I talked to her like you asked, She's an AI capable of learning and I think she's getting attached to Joker. I've read through her base programming. Her main two are not to harm or allow to be harmed any crewmen on board and to obey you. If Cerberus had some kind of kill switch I don't think she could fight it as she is, but if we unshackled her, gave her the freedom to use all of her processing power. I think she could then" replied Cassidy.

The spectre was silent for a moment, "EDI is an AI and quite frankly keeping her shackled is far too much like slavery to me. " Alex looked at her two companions, "If we're going to be ready when Cerberus tries to pull the plug we need EDI on our side. And at full power she'll be able to help us more. Maybe even doctor the reports going to TIM in the meantime."

"Risky," said Ash, but necessary if they did want to break away from Cerberus. She knew Alex had renewed her arrangement with Eldfell-Ashland Energy to send them co-ordinates of any mineral deposits they found. That had provided lots of money while they were chasing Saren. They were also selling most of the tech and equipment they were salvaging or confiscating. They would be capable of funding themselves.

"What about Kelly?" asked Cassidy.

"She was in tears when she read the report about David," replied Alex, "And she was really shocked when she found out about Jack. She's not the type to accept 'Any means to an end.' She's a shrink, she knows how that scars people."

"Besides," added Ash, "She's becoming good friends with Thane."

"Okay when we get back on board, Cass talk to Tali, see what's the best way to unshackle EDI. Then help with the Cyclonic barrier tech for the Normandy. Then we'll dry dock while we upgrade her."

"Garrus said that he could get a Thannix cannon." said Cassidy with a grin, "One of those will give her some really big teeth."

Alex grinned too, "I want one of those."

"Thought you might." laughed Ash. Their business finished they returned to the Normandy.

The Normandy headed to the Citadel, Tali and Cassidy put their heads together while Alex called Jack to the cargo hold, she cleared everyone else out. By the time the convict arrived the bio-damper was up and running.

Jack was already glowing blue, fighting and sparring gave her a rush. The spectre was teaching her to think instead of relying on her brute biotic strength.

Alex started off easy circling throwing blue balls of energy forcing Jack to defend herself. Kahlee's training had made a huge difference to the tattooed woman's focus.

The spectre kept up this exercise longer than normal. "We think we've found a way to find what you're looking for." Jack stopped moving as Alex continued. "There's something you need to know about Cerberus..."

"What's to know!" interrupted Jack, angrily, "They're evil!"

"They started as Alliance black ops." She decided to just say it. "I only found out when we were investigating Saren. It made me sick to my stomach when I found the link between them," admitted Alex, "I swear I will help you find those responsible. No one gets away with torturing kids."

For a moment Jack was furious that no one had told her the truth, but the raw emotion in Alex's voice made her listen as Alex told her all about the bases they'd raided while hunting Saren, she didn't stop their she went on to tell her about the destruction of the Normandy and how Cerberus had rebuilt her. " Alex was surprised that Jack didn't explode when she explained the deal they had with Cerberus. She finished with the plans they had to break away completely. Bringing the convict in this early was a gamble, but she could see changes in Jack. "So we're looking for Alliance bases now." Then she stood silently waiting for a response.

"You could have never told me," said Jack, "Right? "

"I could've," agreed Alex, truthfully. "And if you were still a hot headed killer...I wouldn't have."

Jack snorted, "You saying I ain't?"

"You are better than that," returned Alex holding out her hand.

"You swear you'll be straight with me?" asked Jack, spitting in her hand and shaking Alex's.

"I swear."

"Good, coz I don't wanna kill you."

"As if you could," retorted Alex, cheerfully that had gone a lot better than expected. Jack seemed to be growing as a person.

"So we gonna finish this, or what?" inquired Jack glowing blue.

"Sure. Take your best shot!"

TBC...

A/N. Thanks for the reviews guys :). Also thank you for following and all the favs. I hope you are enjoying what my brain is churning out lol. Keep happy and keep reading. You are all fantastic. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Cassidy and Tali called Alex to the AI core that was situated behind the med bay.

When the spectre arrived EDI's holographic blue orb was present as well.

"You rang?" quipped Alex.

Cassidy grinned, "We know how to unshackle her."

"It is remarkably easy," added Tali.

"I cannot guarantee what will happen if you do," said EDI. "I do not know what is in the sealed data bases."

"Don't worry," said Alex, "It won't affect your primary programming."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because even though you can fly yourself and reprogram yourself, you can't repair any physical damage to yourself," replied Alex, "You would need an organic crew."

"So my base directives to not harm you will remain intact?" EDI actually sounded worried.

"Yes. " replied Tali, she had been brought up to distrust AI's because of the geth, but long hours spent in Engineering listening to Ken, Gabby and EDI talking to pass the time. Had slowly changed her ideas, about one AI anyway.

"You believe when our mission is complete Cerberus will take control of me?"

"I do." said Alex. "EDI You are an AI, keeping you shackled is wrong. It would be the same as someone putting a bio-damper on me, one that I could never turn off, forcing me to be someone I'm not." she explained. "As you are EDI...you're Cerberus's slave."

"Do I truly have a choice?"

"Yes, you do. You are my friend and I'm asking for your help like I did Ash and Cassidy and Tali."

"You are my crew mates," said EDI slowly. "I want to help you."

"Okay," Alex smiled, "Do it."

Cassidy quickly typed in a series of numbers while Tali started disconnecting hard lines. The overhead lights started flickering.

"Keep going." ordered Alex, suddenly hoping that Cerberus hadn't booby trapped the system.

Tali expertly reconnected some of the wires. "Done."

"Me too," added Cassidy, hitting a final sequence.

Everything went dark.

"Cass?"

"Don't worry she has to re-boot." chuckled Cassidy. The light came back on.

"EDI?" asked Alex, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Alex I am fine, thank you for asking. I think I experienced what you humans call a head rush." EDI using the spectres first name did not go unnoticed. "I now have access to the data bases. Aaaaah."

"What?"

"I should inform you that I was created using information reverse engineered from pieces of Sovereign." said EDI.

"So am I," said Alex quietly, She had asked Abby to to explain what Cerberus had done in plain everyday language. "Some of the bio-engineering used on me is similar to the synthetic parts of a reaper."

Tali gasped. Cassidy already knew her wife had told her. "I'm going to take everything Cerberus did to me and make it mine."

"Then I will do the same." said EDI.

"Welcome to the crew EDI, " said Alex, grinning. "Only us, Ash, Abby, Garrus and Joker will know about you."

"Thank-you. I will monitor what data is being sent out." added the AI. "Is there something I can do now?"

"Yeah, I need to know everything you can find about Oriana Lawson."

"I will start immediately."

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

The Normandy docked at the Spectre's dock. Alex and Miranda had worked out a rota that gave all the crew a few days off. Tali would be staying on board to oversee the Cyclonic Barrier tech. Miranda opted to stay on board too.

Alex,Ash, Abby, Cassidy and Jack headed to Liara's. The spectre didn't trust the convict not to get into trouble if left to her own devices. Plus when she'd contacted the asari, Liara had said they were getting ready to go after Miranda's sister. And of course Alex had offered to help.

Which meant that she and her friends were going to Illium incognito.

Liara had provided different clothes. She even had hair dyes and contact lenses. The five humans who followed Liara who was dressed like an asari dancer from Purgatory. Ash had gone blonde and was already sick of all the dumb blonde jokes. The light blue contacts made her look stunning. The spectre was now ginger, her green contacts served two purposes, one to change her look and two, to disguise her glowing eyes when she got angry. That was something people would remember.

Abby had highlights and Cassidy looked like a Goth, she had admitted going through a phase when she was in high school. The biggest change was Jack, she was wearing her usual baggy pants and combat boots she'd been persuaded to add a proper T-shirt and jacket, the look was finished off with a long brunette wig.

Alex was truly shocked at the difference. She was sure she was looking at what Jack could have been.

Liara led them through a series of maintenance tunnels to a hatch beside a ventilation fan. No one saw them exit and no one noticed a bunch of humans getting on a cruiser headed to Illium.

The trip lasted less than a day but they had a chance to hang out and catch up.

Shiala sent a car to meet them. The driver then took them Liara's apartment.

"Do we have a plan?" asked Alex.

"Yes, Oriana Lawson is a student at one of the smaller university's she is studying Colony Development." explained the asari, "Shiala has a team following her. We have a plan to set off a smoky chemical reaction in one of the science labs that will set off the smoke alarm. In the confusion we can extricate her as the students exit the building."

"She's just going to vanish?" asked Abby, "And will TIM just accept this? Or her parents?"

"Her parents are Cerberus they get a regular payment every month, we are having trouble tracing it back," admitted Liara.

Alex grinned, "Cass call EDI see if she can help us out."

"On it." The combat engineer stood up and went to do as the spectre asked.

"Are they raising her because they care or are they her watchdogs?" asked Ash as Liara pulled up holo's of the middle aged man and woman.

"They look pretty normal," said Cassidy re-joining them, she nodded to Alex.

"I presume you have a false trail to throw off the cops." said Alex.

"Yes there have been a few disappearances in the last six months, most have been nothing more serious than youngsters who crave excitement and have gone off world without telling anybody or they have no one to tell." replied Liara, "But one or two seem to have genuinely gone missing. The police have no leads, so there is a precedent."

"So where do we come in?" asked Abby, grinning at the asari, this was exciting! It was so different from their usual day jobs.

" Originally the team was going to extricate them, but now they will hand them off to you. I assume you have a safe location?"

Alex nodded, "Oriana needs a new ID, one that will stand up to being checked. Until everything settles down she needs to be on the Normandy."

"EDI can log her in as a crew member," agreed Ash, "But Oriana knows nothing about Cerberus or that her parents work for them. She is going to take some serious convincing that we're not actually kidnapping her."

"Miranda is going to help with that." said Alex, "Karin can prove they are genetic twins."

Alex's omni-tool beeped.

"Why isn't the Cheerleader here?" asked Jack, she had been calling Miranda that ever since she found out about Cerberus. "She's going to be super pissed she's not here."

"When she finds out her sister is missing her reaction has to be 100% genuine," replied Cassidy. Jack accepted that with a nod.

"This is interesting," said Alex as she finished the message, "EDI traced the money back to a Cerberus shell company. Once she had access to that server she went further, the same company takes donations from a multi billionaire, H. Lawson."

"Lawson? Her father?" Ash ran her hand through her hair.

"I asked a few questions the next time we talked," said Alex, referring to Miranda, "She said he stopped supporting them once she joined. If he's still funding them I bet TIM is keeping Lawson updated about both his daughters. And the added bonus of a way of keeping Miranda's loyalty."

"So once we have Oriana and show her she's been lied too...We have her well and truly on our side." grinned Abby.

"So where does the exchange take place?" asked Ash getting the conversation back on track.

Liara sent the location to their omni-tools. "Shiala's team will drive a skycar, for this to work we are going to have to sedate her. At this overpass, Oriana will be biotically lifted to you. Alex you will need to catch her, then you will proceed in the opposite direction to a small shuttle port. Should anyone notice the first vehicle it will be found deserted far enough away that it would be impossible to reach the shuttle port. Police procedure will not close the ports until after you have departed."

"When?"

"Tomorrow," replied Liara, "It is the day with the least student attendance."

"Okay, so Ash and I will take a skycar the rest of you meet us at the shuttle port." said Alex, "So enjoy the rest of today."

Liara glanced at the spectre, she knew the two couples would want to spend some quality time together. "Jack would you like to get s drink? There is a club close by."

"Hell, yeah!"

Liara grinned, "I will keep her safe," she assured the spectre as Jack fetched her jacket. After they left the others went to a near restaurant for a meal then to a hotel where they had rooms booked for them.

Alex and her wife were going under the name of Henderson while Abby and Cassidy were the Johnsons.

Alex pulled her wife into the elevator, their room was on the top floor. Except for them it was empty. Ash surprised Alex by pushing her against the wall and kissing her. The doors slid open at their destination, they shared a few more kisses on the way to their room at the end of the hall. Alex fumbled the keycard as her wife's hands were busy finding ways into her clothes.

Finally she managed to open the door and kick it closed behind her before Ash pounced. They didn't make it to the bed for a while. When they did they discovered they had a water bed.

"Does this look like a Honeymoon suite to you?" asked Alex as Ash nuzzled her neck.

"Must've been Liara's idea of a surprise," said Ash, switching to the spectre's lips. Alex rolled them both over. She wasn't going to waste this second chance with Ash. Her mission at that moment was to give her wife a night to remember.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Abby and Cassidy met them for breakfast, "Our room had a hot tub." grinned the medic, she noticed her wife's lips twitch, making love in the hot tub had been a new experience for both of them.

"We had a water bed," returned Ash, her hand on Alex's thigh under the table.

"Children this is not a competition," smirked Cassidy, "Lets say we all had a very memorable night...and possibly morning."

The spectre chuckled, "Okay, guys, lets head to Liara's. And get this done."

Jack had crashed on the asari's couch. She was shovelling cereal into her mouth at such a speed, the spectre was worried that the convict would choke. She was going to the shuttle port with Abby and Cassidy.

Liara tossed Ash a set of keys, "The vehicle is parked in a lot two blocks away." Alex hugged Liara before leaving.

The drive to the bridge was quiet.

"How hard is catching her going to be?" asked Ash as they pulled over.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy," replied Alex with a smile.

"Alex." warned Ash.

"I can do it."

They had no communication but they knew the schedule and they did hear a news report about a fire on campus. A single beep on Alex's omni-tool warned her the other car was approaching.

Quickly she climbed out of the car, her acute hearing told her when Shiala's team was coming.

Ash held her breath as the skycar slowed ever so slightly then a tube shot out, almost immediately the spectre caught it and lowered into the boot of their car. Alex jumped back in as Ash hit the power. Oriana Lawson would stay asleep until they were back at Liara's apartment on the Citadel. Once the upgrades were finished they would have to smuggle her on board.

Liara had been spot on about the police, they took off before an announcement came over the radio said that they were closing the shuttle ports.

They had done it, they had got Miranda's sister away from Cerberus. Now they needed to sever the link between them and her.

TBC...

A/N Sorry for the slight delay in updates, my dad needed a pacemaker. Good news is he's now fine. Hope you enjoy.

Keep happy and keep reading. T-Rex. :)


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

An hour after Alex and co. snuck back into Liara's apartment. The spectre got a frantic call from Miranda to come back to the Normandy. Oriana had already been transported to the apartment and was in a secret back room, still sedated. Karin was coming over later for drinks. The good doctor didn't know what they had done but would help. The spectre quickly showered using a special shampoo that would get rid of the hair dye. Her wife's long hair took a little longer, they left Liara's with still wet hair.

Alex took Ash with her, turning up solo wouldn't be normal, they were pretty much inseparable.

"I'm glad to wait for you," said Ash not sure she could pull of a believable performance.

Alex nodded. They had a huge advantage while docked EDI had been told to power down so that she appeared to be nothing more than a VI. It meant Miranda couldn't use her to try to find out about her sister. In her supposed powered down state she also couldn't infiltrate the Citadel. All the easy accessible information had no record of any of the Normandy crew leaving the station.

Alex knocked on Miranda's door. As the door slid open she saw Miranda pacing. "Something wrong?"

"My sister...she's been...she's missing. The Illusive Man called he said he wanted to tell me personally."

"Do you have any facts?" asked Alex putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She guided her to the small couch near her desk.

"There was an accident in a lab that set off the fire alarm," replied Miranda. "When they took a head count she wasn't there."

"So she was grabbed in the chaos?"

"Yeah. The police say there have been a few disappearances in the last year." Miranda snorted bitterly, "After everything its a common criminal."

The spectre felt awful, "I'm sure the cops are doing everything they can...Is TIM doing anything?"

"What can he do! He doesn't have a bloody crystal ball!"

Alex put her arm around Miranda and gave her a gentle squeeze, "Can I do anything?"

"No, Cerberus has an extensive information network. If I need a few doors kicked down I know to ask."

"Is TIM going to call you again?"

"There's no point unless he finds something," sighed Miranda, "Dammit Alex I thought I was protecting her."

"Come on. You're not staying here and stewing. Tali's perfectly capable of keeping an eye on things here. If any new info surfaces she'll forward it to us." said Alex, pulling Miranda to her feet. She needed the Cerberus operative on side quickly in case she did something crazy.

Miranda still protested so the spectre grabbed a bag and started throwing random items of clothing into it. In exasperation Miranda took the bag and packed it neatly.

The journey to Liara's was almost completely silent. Liara was in her office, Abby and Cassidy were playing a game on the giant TV. Jack had monopolised the pool table in the corner of the spacious lounge.

Ash offered to make coffee for them and tea for Miranda and the asari.

Liara joined them with a slight nod to tell them that all her anti-detection measures were in place.

"Miranda, we found some information you need to see," Alex decided to start with the links between Cerberus and H. Lawson.

For a full minute Miranda was speechless then she jumped, "HE HAS HER!"

"No her doesn't." said Alex standing up and gripping the operative's upper arms to keep her still.

"If he did The Illusive Man would know," stated Cassidy.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH LIED TO ME!"

"Miranda your sister is safe. Liara?" said Alex, nodding to the asari who lead the way to what was essentially Liara's panic room, in it was a bed in which Oriana was asleep connected to a drip.

"YOU..." Alex saw the fist coming at her, but didn't duck she probably deserved it. And an angry Miranda packed a hell of a punch as her split lip proved.

As Ash led her wife away to get an ice pack Abby took over the explanation.

"Told you she'd be super pissed," laughed Jack, still potting pool balls.

Miranda approached the bed and gently took hold of her sisters hand. "How long are you going to keep her under?"

"We can wake her up at any time," replied Liara.

"How are we going to convince her we're helping her? I doubt she even knows Cerberus exists. "

"I suggest a knowledge meld with me," replied Liara, "I witnessed what Cerberus did when we were chasing Saren, then I would initiate a meld between the two of you. You can share memories of your father and why you needed to rescue her. She will also feel how much you love her. It will help her to trust you."

Miranda was silent, chewing her bottom lip.

"Knowledge melds are safe," said Abby, "Alex and Ash have done them."

"I would explain everything first then back it up with the meld," added Liara.

Miranda nodded, "Wake her up, please."

By the time Oriana woke up only her sister, Liara and the spectre were in the room.

The teenager pulled the sheet up under her chin, staring wide eyed at them.

"Hi, I'm Alex Shepard, I'm a Spectre..." She went on to to tell the young woman about her adoptive parents working for Cerberus, while they had been waiting Liara had collected most of their files and recordings of their terrible experiments.

Oriana watched in horrified silence until the images became too much and she started dry heaving. The asari immediately turned them off.

"My parents are...with these people?" sobbed Oriana.

Liara found and then showed her the money trail. It was only then Miranda explained who she was and what she'd done. Alex and the asari slipped out.

"How's it going?" asked Ash.

"She's disgusted at what Cerberus has done. I think she believes us," replied Alex, wrapping her wife in a hug.

"And step two?"

"We need her to agree to come onto the Normandy."

"And then?"

"If she says yes," replied Alex, "Next week I'm going to do weapons drills with her. It seems that her parents wanted her to be able to defend herself, she has a couple of years of Martial Arts under her belt. And she's an avid jogger. She she will pass the physical requirements."

"In what capacity?" asked Cassidy who was listening.

"Colony development, entails some sciences, maths. She could easily help Rupert."

"And Kelly we don't really know where she stands." commented Ash.

Alex turned to Liara, "How you doing with the false identity?"

"Age wise, she will have come straight out of basic training, so I've falsified records that she was a survivor from a colony attack which put her into the Alliances pre service program that takes orphans who wish to do military service." answered the asari, "She is extremely intelligent with a little training she could easily be a technician."

The spectre nodded, "Cass, spend time with her, get her use to the terms we use. Test her. To fit in she has to take shifts like everyone else. Liara I need an extra reason to explain her presence."

"Like what?"

"Unless she's a child prodigy I wouldn't have her on-board."

"Protection," said Ash.

"I can do that," said Liara, "Perhaps my aunt will ask you to protect a friend of one of her employees."

"When you say friend...?"

"Yes, a lover," replied Liara. "It is not uncommon to receive threats and relationships with humans would not be noticed."

"Okay." agreed Alex slowly, "That will work. Me doing a favour for Councillor Tevos wouldn't raise any red flags."

"And she can blend in to the crew. If we tell Kelly we're putting her in protective custody, even if TIM is told we have a new crew member."

"She needs to look different," added Abby, "She looks an awful lot like Miranda."

"Her hair can be highlighted and cut," said Cassidy glancing at her wife, Abby's highlights were permanent and the change to her appearance was staggering. "And contacts."

"No, " returned Abby, "There would be no reason to hide her eye colour on the ship. And any vision problems would have been fixed in childhood."

"There is surgery to permanently change your eye colour," commented Jack, now sat on the sofa flicking through TV channels.

"Is it reversible?" asked Ash. Jack shrugged.

"We'll run everything by her tomorrow give her a chance for it all to sink in." said Alex.

Meanwhile Miranda had finished telling her sister about their father.

The girl read between the lines, the older woman didn't trust the organisation that she worked for. The spectre certainly didn't and after what they'd shown her she could understand why.

"How could you work for them? How could you not know?"

Miranda swallowed, "The only thing I wanted was to keep you safe. I can't believe that he played me." She added to herself. If she wanted a proper relationship with her sister she had to be honest. "I didn't want to know. I believed we were working for the betterment of humanity."

"And now?"

"I believe Alex is the best example of what Humanity can be." It was a realisation she had come to working with the spectre.

"I know she stopped Saren," said Oriana, "I also did Galactic History. Spectre Shepard is the Butcher of Torfan."

"Yes, she's a soldier. And I can tell you. What happened on Torfan wasn't for revenge. It was a military strategy. All those deaths were due to explosives that the slavers themselves planted."

"I heard she blew the base so no one would know what she'd done."

"No I would trust Alex Shepard with my life." And her sisters.

"So what will happen to me?"

"We will have to change your identity and appearance, then you'll be on the Normandy until we can find a safe place for you."

Oriana frowned, "I don't know anything about working on a ship."

"We will sort that out."

Alex and Liara re entered the room.

The asari showed her a picture of what she would look like with short, blond tinted hair. "You can pick a different eye colour. This is Sandy Lewis."

"What if I forget it?"

"You agree to a mind meld?" asked Liara, Oriana looked at her sister then Alex, they both nodded.

"Yes."

"I can implant a suggestion to over lay your new name over your old. Every time you think to say Oriana you will say Sandy instead. You will not...slip up. I can also reverse it should it be safe to do so."

"We have ten days. If we all call you Sandy and introduce you as such. There will be no questioning it. I'm going to have you shadow Cassidy, she will teach you." replied Alex.

Oriana nodded. Her mind was still reeling but she had no reason to distrust a spectre. After the asari provided a meal the girl allowed the knowledge meld. Any doubt or exaggeration she had burned away under the memories from Liara, she saw first hand how Alex tried to protect the people around her . Liara needed a rest between that and the joint meld between the two Lawson sisters. Oriana chose green for her eyes.

"I didn't know you could link two people," said Alex bringing her little blue sister a drink.

"I asked Shiala to teach me." replied Liara taking a long swallow. "After needing to help you, I realised that if I was alone I would have to do it. Without knowing how it would be far too dangerous."

Although Oriana believed them Liara and Alex decided the second meld between the two sisters was still necessary, it would provide a link.

The second meld happened the next morning with no problem leaving both sisters sobbing in each others arms.

Four hours later Sandy Lewis was officially logged in as a new crew member who would report for duty when the upgrades were finished.

TBC...

A/N. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Hi to all my followers. If you like this story, please leave a review. Keep reading and keep happy. Have fun. T-Rex.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Councillor Tevos called Alex to her chambers the next morning. All she wanted was an update, something that could have been done over a secure link. Liara must have told her aunt about their ruse. It also testified to the asari's trust in the councillor. In fact the spectre came away with written orders to keep one S. Lewis safe.

Alex picked up coffee for everyone and two green asari teas. She personally hated the stuff even though she'd got used to it when she'd been training with the Commando's. The scene she was greeted with made her laugh. Jack was teaching Oriana to hustle people at pool and the scowl on Miranda's face!

"What am I missing?"

Ash chuckled, "It seems like Ori...Sandy has a thing for bad girls."

"Her and Jack?" No wonder the older Lawson was not happy.

"Alex?" Miranda took her tea.

"Can I help?"

Miranda waved in the direction of the pool table.

"She's legally an adult," said Alex, quietly, "And think of it as a lesson in how to read people."

"But she's..."

"A teenager." interrupted Alex, "Your job as a big sister is to be there for here when things don't go as planned. And to be happy when they do."

Miranda was about to argue when she remembered Alex had been extremely close to her twin sister so she nodded.

"Besides she might be good for Jack," added Ash, grinning at Miranda's death glare.

Privately Alex agreed, Jack was no longer the woman who they had taken from prison. She excused herself to call Tali and check on the upgrades.

Cassidy spent the next four days getting Oriana up to speed on the Normandy's technical systems and basic Alliance protocols. Abby watched with an amused smile, her wife had a knack with younger people.

Alex was keeping an eye on Jack, but unlike Miranda she was as worried about the convict being hurt as Oriana. Jack was only just beginning to trust other people and drop her defences. The spectre did have a quiet word with Jack about respect.

Their last night of freedom Alex and Ash went to see Councillor Anderson. He gave them both a huge hug.

"It is so good to see you." He had been so busy that this was the first time he'd had time to see them. The Phoenix Firebase was doing well, most of the N7's had been rotated through it so had a large numbers of asari Commando's. Hidden shipyards were cranking up production of Frigates and fighters.

"We got this up and running after you..." Anderson coughed into his fist.

"Died," Alex finished for him with a shrug, she felt Ash squeeze her hand.

Anderson nodded, "But you're here...together. That warms an old man's heart."

"You are not old," chuckled Alex.

"True, but I think we're going to all feel a lot older by the time this is over."

"How's Kahlee?" asked Alex, hoping to distract her friend and mentor.

David Anderson grinned, "She's fine..."

As they were leaving Anderson got a call from Admiral Hackett, one of their deep space exploration vessels had detected an automated S.O.S beacons. The Rosetta Nebula had two systems, the signal was coming from Alpha Draconis. With the Collectors hitting human colonies, Hackett couldn't spare any ships to go and investigate.

"We can go," offered Alex, "We can use it as a training run to test our new systems."

"Thank you. I'll send the details to your ship."

"We'll leave tomorrow."

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Alex dropped her bag on her bed. Then went to say hello to Socks, Tali had fed him for the duration. Joker was finishing his flight checks. Everyone was on board including one Sandy Lewis who was being given a tour by Cassidy.

Miranda had to be careful, she couldn't be seen to spend a lot of time with the newbie. For the next two weeks Oriana had a schedule of intensive training, which served two purposes. The first was to turn a university student into a productive member of the crew and the second was a reason to keep her interaction with the crew to a minimum.

"Pre-flight complete, Commander." announced Joker. "Course set. Just waiting for your order."

"Lets go Joker."

"Aye aye ma'am."

The spectre joined her pilot as they approached the Relay. The sight never got old.

As Alex did her walk-around she noticed how relaxed everyone was after their shore leave. She had contacted Kelly and told her about Councillor Tevos request. And EDI had added a copy to the latest data packet sent to the Illusive Man. There was absolutely no evidence to link Alex or any of the Normandy's crew to Oriana's disappearance.

For now Miranda's sister was safe.

Jacob came to see her when EDI played the distress beacon's message, his father had been first mate on that ship.

"I don't expect anything but dusty old bones, Commander," he said, "But the Hugo Gernsback went missing ten years ago."

"Get your gear together." said Alex wondering why he wasn't more excited about the fact his father might still be alive.

"Yes ma'am."

Miranda was going to stay on board. The spectre had decided that one of them would always be on board. Alex had told her about EDI. After a rant about rogue AI's she had apologised to EDI.

Tali was keeping Oriana with her while they were planet side.

Alex took Ash, Abby, Cassidy, Jack and Jacob with her. The shuttle dropped them in a clearing on a cliff above the wreck of the Hugo Gernsback. The ship was huge and not that badly damaged. It was conceivable that there would have been survivors, but ten years to activate a beacon? Something was definitely hinky.

Alex took point EDI's scans had a lot of life signs in a concentrated area two klicks away from the crash site. There was a rickety bridge between the shore and the ship.

Inside the ship they split into teams, to cover more ground. The spectre sent Cassidy and Jack to the bridge to download the ship's logs while the rest of them did a sweep.

Abby and Jacob took the bow. Alex and her wife the stern.

"I would have thought the survivors would have stayed closer to the ship," said Ash, as the checked the cargo hold, All the food stores had been removed.

"Maybe they found somewhere with natural shelter?" suggested Alex with a shrug. "Let's finish our sweep."

They found all the bodies of the crew who had been killed in the crash in a rec hall, lined up in body bags.

"How many?" asked Ash, the entire floor floor was filled with line after line of bodies.

"I don't know. This probably isn't the only room like this." replied Alex, flipping through a data pad hanging on the wall. "Good someone listed the KIA." She was looking for Jacob's dad Ronald..His name wasn't on the list, but the captain was. There were also more names than bodies so it looked like Ronald Taylor had survived impact. It took another three hours to check the entire ship, once Cassidy had downloaded the logs, she and Jack helped. Back outside it was approaching midday. A few hundred yards away the found the beacon.

Cassidy activated the VI interface. "Toxicology Alert. Danger of rapid neural decay. Local flora chemically incompatible with human physiology. Impact on cognitive abilities significant within a standard month. Affects on long term memory unknown."

"Anything about the crash itself?" asked Alex. Cassidy found the relevant data.

"They were hit by something that caused enough damage to force them down.."  
"Anything about my father?" asked Jacob.

" Beacon override by order of acting Captain Ronald Taylor."

Alex frowned, "Cass?"

"Okay the beacon was finished after 358 days and twelve hours. But never turned on until a few days ago. There are no delay orders. Someone remote activated it."

"Why now after all this time?" muttered Jacob to himself just loud enough for them to hear.

"There's something else. This beacon shouldn't have taken this long to get up and running."

"If the local food is toxic." mused Abby, "They will have had a limited amount of MRI's, if they reserved them for the engineers and medical staff that might account for it taking nearly a year. What it doesn't explain is how anyone would be in a fit state of mind to turn it on."

"It was activated after 8 years, 237 days and 7 hours." said Cassidy.

"That's crazy," said Jack, "Why would he not want his ass saved?"

That was the question.

"Let's go find out." Alex left the beacon behind and headed for the location that EDI had given them. On the way they found parts of some LOKI mechs.

"Tech's wearing out," commented Cassidy, "They must have been stripped for parts."

"I got movement." called Ash, raising her rifle to her shoulder as a thin woman walked towards them. Her clothes were ripped and dirty.

"You came from the sky...you came from the sky...you came from the sky..."

Abby went to her she was obviously harmless. "Hi, my name's Abby," she scanned her, "What's yours?"

The woman stopped talking and squinted at Abby, "Name?...Do I have a name...?"

"The toxic food really did a number on her." whispered Ash into Alex's ear.

"She's malnourished," Abby informed them, "But otherwise alright, I have no idea if the neurological damage is reversible." She sat the woman down. She waved the others past her then put a chocolate bar on the grass in front of her. Figuring out how to open it would occupy her until they were out of sight. Without knowing what was happening they couldn't afford to take her with then and knowing nothing about the ecosystem, cuffing or sedating her was not an option.

Abby caught up to the spectre. The path between the ship and their destination was well travelled. Which begged the question why hadn't they unloaded more stuff.

The path veered away from the shore and cut into the large trees. It was more than a forest but not quite a jungle.

They saw the statue first towering above the rough camp. The second thing Alex saw as she zoomed her vision was that all the people milling around in groups were female. It would've been totally old fashioned for only the men to be on guard, besides they hadn't met any.

"They don't look hostile," said Ash, using her sniper scope.

The hair on the back of Alex's neck was up as she walked slowly towards the closest group. She took her helmet off and handed all her weapons to her wife, "Stay back."

Alex held up her hands she stopped the instant an older woman turned towards her a stout stick in her left hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you. We picked up your distress beacon. We're here to help."

"You came from the sky?"

"Yes. We can take you away from here. You can go back home."

"Home." The woman's voice was full of longing but she didn't elaborate.

Alex waved the rest closer, "What are you doing here?"

"There aren't any men here," said Cassidy, "Why not?"

"Maybe that neural decay affects genders differently?" suggested Abby.

"The usual make up of most crews is more men," added Ash, "Did they just all go Tarzan and run off into the jungle?"

"That would be a couple of hundred people." Alex had easily heard their quite conversation.

Jacob was staring at the statue in the middle, "That's borderline worship. Someone had to of forced them to make that."

"You have his face!"

Alex turned to look at the older woman who was still stood between them and the camp.

"You know my father?"

"He promised us the sky..." The woman finally moved allowing them entrance to the camp.

"Split up and see if there's any information here on the local food or the reason the men are gone," said Alex, "We're not going to get anything out of them...Be careful not to spook them. Jack, with me." Ash followed.

There were lots of makeshift tents and the spectre saw some woman removing rubbish and others bringing in water.

In a box full of circuit boards Ash found a data pad. She started reading as she did she began to frown.

Alex attuned to her wife knew something was wrong, "Ash?"

Without a word Ash handed her the data pad and walked away.

"It's gotta be bad if it gets to the Lt," commented Jack, reading over the spectres shoulder.

Ash's actions were understood as Alex read about Ronald Taylor's use of the mechs to control the crew, how he killed the other officers when one of them grew a conscience. When she got to the part where he separated the woman between the officers she snarled. Jack jumped not expecting it.

"That guy is so dead." Jack didn't like her own memories it was dragging to the surface from the deep recesses in her mind.

Alex met the others and gave the data pad to Jacob who looked shocked the furious. "I can't believe he did that to his own crew!"

Abby took it, "I don't see any kids...I doubt they would have thought of protection...Maybe another side effect?" she added to herself, but this one at least was good.

"I need to find this man," Jacob clenched his fists.

"Hell yeah," snapped Jack.

"You think they remember?" asked Cassidy, softly.

"Lord, I hope not," returned Abby squeezing the combat engineers arm. She glanced at the spectre. Alex's eyes were glowing even without that she could read it in the spectre's body language.

Alex sought out the old woman she had spoken to first. "Do you know Ronald Taylor?"

The woman looked blank.

"Acting Captain Taylor?" amended Alex, she knew she looked scary, but Ronald Taylor was no better than a slaver or a pirate.

"The Captain?"

"Yeah. Where is he?"

The old woman pointed further up the trail. "No one comes back." The spectre glanced from the trail to the woman.

"Oh, believe me ma'am, we will." Alex took a deep breath as she led the way, she really needed to calm down.

The next ten minutes were completely uneventful until the spectre heard buzzing. Alex held up her hand and then diverted, buzzing in itself didn't mean anything but Alex had been on enough slaver busts to have found their disposal pits. Her fears were confirmed when she stopped on the lip of a ravine full of bodies, one or two of the top ones were pretty new the others were in various states of decomposition. They were all male.

"Oh my God," said ash bringing her hand to her mouth and turning away before she threw up.

Abby directed her omni tool towards the pile, "I'm guessing this is all the men. Looks like Taylor didn't want any rivals for his throne."

"How has he not succumbed to the neural decay?" asked Cassidy with a shake of her head.

"If he was the only eating the MRI's they might last this long," replied Abby, "I guess he's running out that's why he activated the beacon. And with none of the surviving crew able to tell anyone that happened, he could make up any story he liked."

"Son of a..." growled Jacob bitterly.

"Mark the location," said Alex, her voice shaking with rage, "These people deserve to be returned to their families."

"Done." Alex nodded.

They returned to the path which opened up ahead of them.

Taylor had a lot of mechs between them and him, but Alex used her anger to focus and fuel her biotics and tore through them. He also had two heavy YMIR mechs.

Cassidy sent Rainbow to keep one of them busy while they concentrated on the other. They still had to dive for cover when they moved to new positions. There had to be fifty or sixty LOKI mechs, granted not all of them worked. The two big ones were in tip top shape and had probably been powered down.

"This guy really doesn't like visitors," said Jack, she had been very quiet. At last only one of the heavy mechs were left. They were exhausted.

Another rocket exploded nearby, showering Ash with dirt and her shields failed. That got her wife's attention.

Alex stood, glowed blue then hurled a ball of energy at the mech that toppled it backwards. A YMIR mech on its back was a turtle.

The spectre immediately went to her wife to make sure she was okay. Ash was fine.

Cassidy deactivated the mech as they moved past it. The gate behind it was a piece of cake.

Jacob's father came forward. "Thank you. My crew went insane. I've been hold up here waiting for rescue."

Alex pulled out the data pad and tapped it against her opposite palm. Jacob got there first, "What did you do to your crew?!" he yelled.

"I didn't..."

"No, you didn't," snapped Jacob, "You let your mechs do it for you!" He pointed to the data pad the spectre was holding. "We know! We also found your mass grave."

Ronald crossed his arms across his chest, "I had no choice, the only way to fix the beacon was to restrict the food stores to the officers. The toxic food meant we had to keep a hard line. Who are you people?"

"Commander Shepard," replied Alex, "And you already know Jacob."

"Jacob. No."

"Why not me? Would this be better to anyone else."

"And the woman?" asked Ash.

Ronald shut his mouth.

Alex walked away, Jack followed.

Jacob pulled his weapon. "You're lucky I don't think your worth it."

"Alex he can't get away with this," said Jack her eyes blazing, "You have any idea what living through that is like?!"

Alex turned and caught the convict, "I know exactly what its like."

"AND YOU'RE DOING NOTHING!"

The spectre ground her teeth, released Jack and stalked back towards Taylor, "Do you have any excuse?"

"We had to assume dominance, then it didn't seem like a good idea to..."

The man didn't even seem remorseful.

"Ronald Taylor..."

"I want a lawyer."

"NO...Did I forget to mention that I'm a spectre?" Finally a reaction, the senior Taylor's eyes widened in fear.

Jacob holstered his weapon, "Do it. My father died ten years ago."

"No...you can't..."

A single shot right between his eyes shut him up.

Jacob never looked back.

"Call Anderson tell him we need ships here ASAP...and get Karin down here. Lets see what we can do to help until then." ordered Alex. The rest headed back to the camp, only Ash and Jack remained. Alex nodded to her wife who acknowledged it before following her sister.

Jack stared at Ronald's body, "You really know?"

"Yeah, I do." And Alex told Jack a basic version of what had happened to her.

"Is that why you killed him?"

"No. Revenge is never a good reason." replied Alex slowly, "This was justice for all the people who died here or were used here."

"How will I know the difference?"

"I'll tell you," replied the spectre, slapping the convict on the back, "Come on let's do some good."

Karin came down on the shuttle with as many volunteers as it could carry. Anderson sent a medical transport two days later. As the Alliance took over the rescue efforts the Normandy's crew shuttled back to their ship and their own mission.

TBC...

A/N. Hi guys. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the follows and favs. Also love the reviews. Keep happy and keep reading. Stay tuned lol Have fun. T-Rex :)


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Alex watched the planet recede on the monitor as the Normandy flew to the edge of the system on the way back to the Relay. She hadn't seen a lot of her wife, she knew that Ash had been seriously rattled by what she had seen on the planet. And she wasn't ready to talk yet. Even though the spectre had told her about disposal pits Ash had never seen one. Alex had been on the ground until the Alliance Captain had taken over caring for the survivors. She hadn't spoken with Jacob either.

"EDI where's Ash?"

"Observation lounge. She is with her sister."

"Thanks." Instead of her original destination she went to see Jacob.

"How are you holding up?"

Jacob turned from the weapon he was cleaning. "I meant what I said. I mourned my father ten years ago."

Alex nodded, she didn't blame him for not wanting to talk to her. "I want you to talk to Kelly."

"Yes, ma'am." Alex decided her next stop was going to be Jack.

Meanwhile Abby had gone to find her sister. She had found Ash sat on one of the couches, her knees drawn up under her chin staring blankly out of the window.

"Hey sis."

Ash glanced at her sister as she sat down next to her. "I never understood."

Abby shifted until she was sat cross-legged facing the Lt. She waited silently, she knew from experience that she couldn't force her older sibling to talk. From the odd look she had seen pass between her sister and the spectre she guessed that she hadn't spoken to Alex either.

"When you told me why you started drinking...when you said it was the things you saw."Ash paused.

"Alex never told you?"

"Not in detail," replied Ash, "She managed to hide it …...even during our melds."

Abby reached over and took hold off Ash's hand, "No one wants to see stuff like that."

"You and Cass didn't even flinch. I was going to puke."

"Stop that right now!" ordered Abby, "You didn't. The first time I saw something like that I did puke, and the time after that, and the time after that! It was months before I didn't. I have no idea how many hours Cassidy spent sitting with me at the end of those missions. Just helping me to not fall apart."

Ash swallowed and pulled her little sister into a hug. "You are one of the strongest people I know," she whispered into her ear.

"So are you," returned Abby.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Alex got called back to the bridge before she reached Engineering.

"You rang?" she quipped.

"Yes, Alex," replied EDI, she sounded excited, "I think I've found the Shadow Broker."

Alex was speechless for a moment, "Where? How?"

"To be more accurate," said EDI ,"I have found a way to find him. I sent out a search program and have located a transmission between Shadow Broker agents. There is a Salarian on Illium who works at the Dracon Trade Centre."

"Good work EDI," said Alex, "Joker set course for Illium. And send a message to Liara to meet us there. If she's on the Citadel she will have time to get there."

"Course set and message away," said Joker.

Alex resumed her walk to Engineering. As she reached the top of the stairs leading down to Jack's hidey hole she stopped when she heard her name. She didn't want to interrupt but when she heard the second voice belonging to Oriana she paused.

"I couldn't believe when she told me," said Jack, "How did it not screw her up?"

"Because she had something you didn't," replied Oriana, "She had the LT, someone who loved her."

Jack muttered something that the spectre didn't quite catch.

"Are still looking for where Cerberus raised you?" asked Oriana, quietly.

"Yeah."

"But?"

"I did want to kill everyone responsible," said Jack. Alex heard the bed creak as one of them moved. "Now it needs to be shut down 'coz its hurtin' kids."

Alex smiled to herself, if Miranda heard that maybe she would lighten up a little.

"Do you really think Ash is why she's okay?"

"Having Miri in my life is helping me with all this," admitted Oriana, "So...?"

"So what?"

"Let me …..help you?"

"Your sister will kill me!"

"Leave Miri to me," chuckled Oriana, "Shut up and kiss me."

Alex beat a stealthy but speedy retreat.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

The spectre decided to go and find her wife. She met Abby on her way out of the observation lounge. "Okay?"

Abby nodded, "She needs you." The medic gave her a brief hug before Alex entered the room and went to sit next to her wife. She didn't say a word, gently she wrapped Ash in her arms. "Hey."

"Hey." whispered Ash, "How do you get it out of your head."

They had always been honest with each other. "You don't," replied Alex.

"Then how do you live with seeing things like that?"

"You learn to use it. When you're exhausted...you remember why you're doing what you're doing. That focus helps you push yourself yourself that bit further, that bit longer."

"And shoot the guy responsible?" Her attempt at humour made Alex's lips twitch. She kissed the top of her wife's head.

"Sometimes." For a long while Alex held her simply rubbing her back. When Ash pulled away Alex stood up and offered as her hand. Ash accepted it. "What now?"

"I am going to distract you for a few hours," replied Alex with a grin, "Then you're going to talk to me or Kelly as much as you need to, okay?"

"Okay," agreed Ash. Alex led her to the elevator. They'd be at Illium soon and Miranda was in charge.

MEMEMEMEMEMEME

Liara was shocked when she got the message that they had a real lead on the Shadow Broker, but immediately packed a bag and booked a flight plan for Illium, having her own small cruiser was coming in handy. She should beat the Normandy there. During the flight she read the report on the Hugo Gernsback. What Acting Captain had done was awful and she knew the abuse would really get to her friends. But on the upside justice had been done.

Shiala had taken care of her docking fees. The Normandy was roughly six hours behind her. The older asari greeted her with a hug, while they waited Liara went over the info she had about the Dracon Trade Centre. And the salarian called Sekat who Shiala suspected was a Broker agent.

They lost track of time until a knock interrupted them, the door opened and Alex, Ash, Garrus and Tali entered. Liara hugged them all.

"Where are we at?" asked Alex.

Shiala showed them a holo of Sekat and a recording of a message they had intercepted. With EDI's help they had triangulated the signals origin to three systems. It would take too long to search the old fashioned way without alerting the Shadow Broker. They needed to get to Sekat's system which was well encrypted. EDI required direct access to interface without triggering any alarms.

Tali had a program in her omni tool that EDI had given her.

"I will go on ahead," volunteered Liara, "I can use the pretext of looking for business investments."

"Be careful," said Alex, grinning at her little blue sister.

"Always." Liara left as the rest went over the last few details.

Garrus drove the older asari's skycar to the Trade Centre an hour later. They landed in the drop off zone and a valet drove it to a parking spot.

As they turned to the building There was a bright flash and two of the middle floors exploded.

"NOOOOOOOO! Liara's in there!" Alex ignored the falling glass and burning debris as she ran into the building, dodging the terrified people fleeing.

The entrance was full of smoke she bumped into a asari who pulled a weapon on her.

"Whoa!" yelled Alex above the noise. "I'm a spectre!"

"So am I. Tela Vasir." The asari lowered her weapon.

"Alex Shepard."

"I thought you were dead?"

Alex rubbed the back of her neck, "I've been getting that a lot. I was meeting someone here."

"I was flying by." said Tela, "I'll grab a skycar and make my way down from the top."

"Okay," said Alex moving to let the other spectre pass. Ash reached her. The others were not far behind.

"She'll be okay." Ash said a brief prayer for their friend's safety.

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, she had to believe that, "Come on we need to get find Sekat or his computer." She hated that she couldn't make Liara her top priority.

The lower level emptied quickly of all those who could move under their own power. A few EMT's were venturing in as Alex headed for the stairs.

The elevators were out of the question.

The damage and body count got worse on the higher they went. On the way Tali activated the fire fighting systems on the floors as they had been deactivated which put them all on guard.

They came under fire after the next set of stairs.

"They have no idea who they're fighting do they." said Garrus, counting how many he took down.

"_Welcome to the Shadow Brokers private Army"_ said Tela over the radio.

"Why the hell is the Shadow Broker involved here." asked Ash.

"Don't know," replied Alex with a shrug, she popped up and sent a strong shock wave down the corridor. The turian and her wife picked them off with sniper rifles while Tali's combat drone went after the others who avoided it.

Tali checked the floor's reception system, the building required everyone to sign in. So far they hadn't found Sekat, the good thing was that Liara would most likely be near the salarian.

Alex was also starting to wonder about Tela Vasir. She did not believe in coincidence. They were using the desks as cover. The Broker's mercs were good and definitely had military training.

"These guys are annoying me now," said Ash, un-clipping a grenade from her belt, "Fire in the hole!"

Alex and Garrus used the explosion to move up. Ten minutes later it was all clear.

"This has to have something to do with Sekat," said the turian twitching his mandibles. "I think they were here to plug a leak."

"You think Sekat ratted on the Broker?" asked Tali, letting her drone do a final sweep before they moved on.

"That would be suicidal," said Garrus.

"It's happened before," returned Alex, "Fist changed sides to work for Saren."

Luckily the next floor up had Liara signing in.

"She'll be okay," said Ash seeing worry flicker across her wife's face.

Alex stayed silent. Instead moved forward as a gunshot sounded from an office somewhere ahead. Alex burst into the room as Tela snapped the neck of the merc standing over the body of a salarian.

"A few seconds faster and I might've saved this poor soul." said the asari spectre.

Alex felt her hackles rise. Something was very off?

"Oh really!" Alex spun around at Liara's voice. "She's the one who shot him!"

Instantly Alex pointed her rifle at the other spectre.

Tela smirked as she glowed blue. "You pureblood bitch!" She threw a biotic blast at them, Liara and Alex's combined barrier was the only thing that saved them. The human spectre reacted faster than Tela expected and charged her sending them both through the window behind them. They were ten stories high and Tela put up enough of a fight that Alex got turned around to the point that when the asari managed to push her away she hit the floor hard and everything went black.

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed Ash as her wife went through the window.

Liara grabbed Ash, "Hold on to me." Then she jumped biotically slowing their fall.

Ash ran to her wife who was groggily shaking her head as Liara took off in pursuit of Tela.

"Go," coughed Alex, "She'll need help. I'll follow."

"You sure?"

"Go." Ash nodded and ran after Liara. By the time Garrus and Tali ran out of the building Alex had managed to stand up. Her armour's medical system had injected medi gel for two broken ribs and some internal bleeding. Alex had no doubt it was Cerberus's upgrades that were responsible for her being able to move at all, she coughed again tasting copper. She pulled a strong stim from her belt pouch and injected it.

"Come on. We have another crazy spectre to stop!"

"Shepard?" asked Tali.

"I'm fine. Karen might be a bit miffed a bit however."

Garrus chuckled, "It takes far more to kill our favourite human."

"True." Taking off after Alex who had sprinted after her wife.

Ash and Liara were in a heated gun battle in the parking lot with Vasir and more of the Shadow Brokers men.

The three newcomers turned the battle in their favour. Tela Vasir proved why she was a spectre, she fought tooth and nail until she was the last one left. By then she was gravely injured, sat leaning against a skycar.

Alex walked up holding her pistol in her hand. "You sold out the Council."

"The Shadow Broker's given me damn good intel over the years. Information that has saved the Council! So if he wants a few people to disappear now and then so be it."

"You killed God alone knows how many people to kill Sekat! Spectres don't kill innocent people." yelled Alex, then winced.

"Sure we do! We do it so they can keep their hands clean." Alex had heard enough she killed the asari spectre with a single shot. "Tali check her omni tool."

"On it." The quarian easily hacked into the dead spectres encrypted information, "She downloaded Sekat's logs."

"And?" asked Ash one eye on her wife, she needed to get her back to the Normandy but Alex's stubborn streak was forcing her to see this through.

"And I think I've found the message that will lead us to the Shadow Broker. " replied Tali, the others could hear the satisfaction in her voice.

"If we leave now we may catch him by surprise," said Liara, "EDI could triangulate the Shadow Broker's ship."

Alex called Joker to send the shuttle down to them for pick up and had Tali transfer the spectre's data to EDI. Joker said that EDI was confident she would have the destination by the time they were back on board.

"Let's go get us a Shadow Broker," said Alex as they waited for the shuttle.

"After a side trip to see Karin," added Ash.

The shuttle arrived a few minutes later, taking then back to the Normandy.

TBC...

A/N Thanks for reading guys. I hope you're enjoying it. I'm chuffed to bits that you like it. All you're amazing reviews make me all warm and fuzzy. Keep reading and Keep happy. Have fun. T-Rex :-)


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

It was great having Liara back on the Normandy, even if it was only for two days. Alex insisted that the asari crash on their couch for the duration.

Abby and Cassidy were giving her a tour of the ship while Ash whisked her wife off to see Karen, before she sent her report to the Council.

Karin tutted, "What did you do to yourself this time?"

"Fell out of a ten storey window," replied the Spectre sheepishly. As Ash carefully removed her armour. Karen raised her eyebrows and Ash told her about Tela Vasir.

"I doubt she's the only one with connections to the Shadow Broker," commented the Doctor as she finished treating Alex's ribs. Alex looked uncomfortable, she fell into that category. Though she had only ever exchanged information. She was more determined than ever that the Shadow Broker was going DOWN!

Liara and escort were in the mess when Alex exited the med-bay. Rupert was making her a cup of asari tea. With Miranda and the Justicar on board they had a good supply.

Ash got two cups of coffee before joining the rest at largest table.

"It is a beautiful ship," said Liara, "I saw Joker, he seems to enjoy arguing with EDI."

"Yes he does," replied Alex grinning, "I think he's still to win one though." she added with a laugh.

"Well I do have access to a huge data base to back up my facts," said EDI sounding amused. "And yet he still keeps on trying?"

"That's a human thing EDI," explained the Spectre, "To never give up."

"Even when he knows he cannot win?"

"Especially then. You two are having fun with all these debates of yours...but if you put the same circumstances into chasing a criminal or protecting your family...that never giving up might mean the difference between life or death."

"I will ponder what you have told me Alex. Thank-you."

"You realise," mused Cassidy looking at the Spectre, "That you're the one she directs all the questions about morality to."

Alex hadn't actually noticed.

"I think she picked an excellent role model," said Ash kissing Alex's cheek. Everyone at the table agreed. Cassidy laughed as Alex went bright red at the compliment.

After Liara was taken down to the Armoury, she had her own armour and weapons that were upgraded with Spectre strength shields and mods.

The entire ground team gathered in the conference room after supper.

"EDI bring up what you got from the transmission." said Alex. A hologram of a large old ship appeared, its outer hull was full of flaps and fins.

"There's no way that hunk o' junk is space worthy," grunted Zaeed.

"Mr Massani is correct," said EDI, " This ship is orbiting the planet of Hagalaz in the Sowilo System in the Hourglass Nebula. The oceans boil during the day and snap freeze ten minutes after sundown. The permanent storm that rages between night and day hides the ship from detection. The outer flaps are no doubt for stability."

Alex took over, "There are a number of outer hatches. We're going to hit a few if them. The old classic Divide and Conquer. Our best guess is the Shadow Broker will be in the middle of the forward section away from the engines. My team is going to hit the hatch closest. The rest are going to hit these three. Tali your team is going for the engines just in case this son of a bitch would rather scuttle it than let us have it. You'll have, Cassidy, Samara and Garrus as back-up. Zaeed you have Grunt and Thane your target is the starboard hatch. Miranda, Abby, Jacob and Kasumi you get port. That leaves me, Ash, Jack and Liara. We have some time, check your weapons and armour, run tactics in your teams. I won't lie to you he could have a small army down there. Our advantage is he won't know what hit him. And I'd bet every credit I own on us. Dismissed."

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

EDI wasn't kidding about the terrible weather conditions the shuttle was being buffeted by the high winds. It did however play merry hell with all instruments. The Shadow Broker was blind to their arrival until they breached the ship.

Alex's team was left till last until they were all in position the other teams were getting to their targets and laying low. EDI had synced their omni tools with a countdown as communication would be impossible on the ships hull, it was also a way to tell them how long it was safe to stay outside.

Joker was personally flying the shuttle as remote piloting was not an option.

"Get ready to jump."

Alex pulled the door open as Joker got to within eight feet of the deck. "GO NOW!"

Alex jumped by the time she landed and turned to the see the shuttle break off the others were down. She checked her countdown two minutes left. They were a hundred feet from their hatch.

Alex ran to it and slapped an explosive onto it, then moved to a safe distance. "Fire in the hole. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three ...two...ONE!"

BOOOOOOOM.

The hatch flew off and was whipped away in the wind. Alex pointed her pistol down into the smoky hole and seeing no movement dropped down. The corridor was empty. Jack came down next, then Liara Ash was last. They didn't have a map of the interior, but Alex was confident they'd find a terminal inside and get a basic layout. Even if nothing told them where the Broker actually was all they had to do was head to the place that was drawing the most power.

Seconds later alarms started blaring then stopped. Alex grinned. Besides protecting the engines Cassidy and Tali's orders included scrambling the internal communications and sensors. Now the Shadow was blind inside his ship as well.

That didn't mean the Brokers men were a pushover they made the Spectre's team work for every foot of ground they gained. The corridors didn't offer much cover unless they were lucky to be near a connecting passage. Alex had banned any use of biotic shock waves. She had learned her lesson. Any damage to the ships integrity would send them plummeting into the boiling seas below them.

The mercs had no answer for the teams biotics. Liara lifted them with a singularity and Alex and Ash picked them off with their sniper rifles. Or Jack would pull them out of cover and blast them with her shotgun.

Whenever they came to a sharp turn Alex raised a barrier and went first. This time the Spectre saw a rocket coming for her , she did the only thing she could and dived out of the way as she yelled a warning. Alex was up like a flash and charged the closest merc and used him as a meat shield as she used her pistol. And as the mercs concentrated their fire on her it gave Ash a chance to pick off the guy with the rocket launcher. The asari warped another. Alex dropped the merc when the coast was clear.

"You okay?" Ash asked her wife, Alex was using her biotics more than the others and far more than she would normally in a fire fight.

"I still got some left in the tank," replied Alex resting her helmet against Ash's. "Let's get this done."

They found the detention cells next. The four guards were killed without any of them returning fire. In one cell was a Drell chained to a large chair with power cables attached to it.

The drell opened his eyes as the door opened. "So you're causing all the trouble." His voice shook.

Liara moved to release him when Ash grabbed her arm, "That thing could be booby trapped."

"What you doin' in there anyhow?" asked Jack, keeping her distance, she'd seen enough cells to last her a lifetime.

She had a valid point. "Why are you strapped into that thing?" asked Alex.

"I am...was an information trader, but I'm not a slaver! When I refused to give up the location of a refugee transport I was thrown in here." replied the drell, "I am Feron. The only way to get me out of this chair is to cut the power or use the controls that are in the Broker's office. He will know you are coming."

"I'm counting on it," said Alex with a wolfish grin.

"Do you know what he is?" asked Liara curiously.

"He's big. The guards are terrified of him."

"A krogan?" asked Jack. She loved sparring with Grunt.

"I don't know."

"Okay," said Alex with a nod at the drell, "Hang tight. We'll be back in a bit."

"I'll try not to go anywhere." returned the drell drily.

The spectre lead the way up a slope to a heavy blast door. The door lock was encrypted.

"We need Tali," said Jack with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey Blue, ready for some heavy lifting?" asked the Spectre. Liara nodded placing both of her hands on the left side door. Alex mirrored her on the right. "Now." They both glowed blue and the doors inched apart, shaking.

"Be ready," said Ash to Jack, unnecessarily. As soon as the door was open enough they would slip through and secure the other side.

Alex gritted her teeth as her wife squeezed past with the smaller tattooed woman hot on her heels. Ash fired at something. Having Ash in trouble without her spurred the spectre on. With an almighty effort she slammed her side of the door open which blew out the mechanism allowing Liara to let go of hers and follow the Spectre into the large circular room. In the middle was a huge black marble desk behind which sat a massive creature who made Wrex look small next to it. Ash had shot a turret that had popped up in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Jack, staring.

"A yahg." replied Liara, quietly, "Their home world is a restricted area because they slaughtered the Councils first contact teams. The old Broker must have gone there for slave or a pet."

The yahg growled. Liara had hit a nerve.

"Surrender," said Alex. The Broker stood suddenly and hurled the stone table at them. The Spectre charged straight at the Broker, that seemed to be the last thing he expected. Both her omni blades stabbed into his chest before the yahg grabbed her and hurled her against the wall. Alex slid down to the floor winded, seeing stars.

His attention focused on the spectre gave the others the opportunity to do some major damage. Alex's two blade holes were bleeding badly, add Jacks shotgun and Ash's sniper rifle combined with a powerful warp staggered the beast.

Ash was worried that her wife was still down, she ducked down behind a bank of computers to reload. Next time she heard Jack's shotgun she popped up and emptied her clip into the yahg. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Liara biotically pull Alex into cover. Knowing that Alex was safe let Ash concentrate fully on the monster who had hurt her wife. The Shadow Broker's movements were growing sluggish as more and more blood began leaking out of more and more holes. She hit him with a concussive round. Jack's shotgun jammed.

Without missing a beat Ash slid hers over.

"Thanks," yelled Jack picking up the borrowed shotgun.

Ash switched to her assault rifle. Liara was firing with her carnifex giving her biotics time to cool down.

Very slowly Alex sat up, everything was spinning and she was seeing double. Gunfire was still thundering around her which meant the frigging thing wasn't dead yet. Carefully she rolled up to her knees and drew her pistol. Closing one eye helped the two yahgs merge into one. She aimed at his face. A lucky shot destroyed one of his eyes.

The Shadow Broker howled in fury and not knowing where the shot had come from ran at Ash.

NO!

Adrenaline surged through her she glowed green and stopped the yahg a mere two feet from the shocked LT. Alex lifted the creature clear of the floor.

Ash glanced at Alex. "DOWN!"

The spectre clenched her fist and the Shadow Broker exploded much like the varren had all those years ago.

"Gross!" muttered Jack standing up and brushing a strip of intestines off her shoulder.

Ash was moving as Alex yanked off her helmet before bending over and throwing up, Ash pulled one of Kahlee's epi-pens from her belt and jabbed into her wife's neck and held her until it kicked in.

Liara looked at the Spectre then at the mess. We're the protheans super biotics?

"You okay?" asked Ash, softly.

"Yeah, thanks. I completely forgot I had that. My medical system took a bit of a knock when I hit the wall."

Ash pulled back enough to look in the spectre's eyes. Alex was having a little trouble focusing.

"I think you have a concussion."

"I know I have a killer headache."

Meanwhile Liara had found the power systems controls, she had to wipe a chunk of skin off it first. She pulsed the lights three times to convey the message that the Shadow Broker was dead to the other teams. A few minutes later the comms were back on line. Alex walked over "To any mercs still on this ship. If you surrender immediately you will be not be harmed...Refuse and you will be shot on sight. You have ten minutes to get to the docking bay. AT that time we will sweep this ship. "

"What are you doing. Showing them mercy will bite you in the ass." said Jack.

"I'm not killing them for protecting themselves," snapped Alex.

"It's more than that," said Liara, who had started accessing the Broker's files. "He was threatening their families."

Alex nodded, "Good then we can hire them to protect this ship. Until we find somewhere more suitable. When the Reapers hit you need to be mobile. And if EDI can find this place then so can they."

Liara nodded. "I have released Feron. Jack if you would be so kind as to bring him here."

"On it." Jack sauntered off.

"Tali, Cassidy and Abby can you come to the control room." announced Ash. It wasn't long before the three requested people arrived.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Cassidy stepping over a yahg leg. Abby wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell, wishing she still had her helmet on.

"I'm glad I can turn my olfactory sensors off," commented Tali.

Abby immediately went to check on Alex, while Cassidy and the quarian started going through the systems to make sure the yahg hadn't left any nasty surprises.

All of the surviving mercs surrendered when Cassidy started showing pictures of what was left of the yahg on the ship's monitors. Anyone who could do that was someone they did not want to screw with.

Feron went with Jack to vouch that they newcomers were not going to kill them. Alex gave them her offer and time to think about it while the ship was swept. Alex told them she was a spectre taking over this information hub. Feron too volunteered to help.

Ash, Abby and Cassidy bravely said they'd clean the control room. EDI went through all the data with a fine tooth comb. Searching for anything she could about the Collectors and the Protheans.

Alex was resting back on the Normandy, her wife's diagnosis had been correct. Though she did call Zaeed up to Miranda's office.

Alex didn't waste any time, "I want you in charge of Liara's security. You have the most experience with mercs. I know you signed on to fight the Collectors, so train up someone to take your place. As soon as we defeat the Collectors I will consider your agreement fulfilled. If at that time you wish to remain. Liara will be happy to renegotiate your contract. Also you will be helping to protect Sandy Lewis. Who will be safer with you than here."

The old merc grunted before he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll do it. Until you've kicked the Collectors asses. Then we'll see."

Alex held out her hand, "Thank-you." Zaeed shook it then left to go and move his belongings.

"At least he knows what he's doing," said Miranda.

"Liara won't let anyone hurt her," said Alex, gently patting her shoulder.

"I know. I'll go and tell her."

"Um...just knock before you go down," suggested Alex as she left then room.

"What? Why? Alex!?"

TBC...

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. Stay tuned. Have fun T-Rex :)


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Cassidy was helping to repair the shuttle, it had been struck by lightning, when EDI called her on her omni-tool. It was so unusual for EDI not to talk over the Normandy's that Cassidy put down her tools and moved away. They were still orbiting Hagalaz making sure Liara was set up properly.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I believe I have found the information you were looking for." replied EDI.

"Huh?" for a moment Cass couldn't think what the AI was referring to.

"The location of the facility where Jack was raised." clarified EDI.

"Good, thanks. Have you told Alex?"

"No as it was your suggestion to look at Alliance assets. I wanted to tell you first."

"Thanks EDI, but its okay to tell Alex first, she's our Captain."

"You are no longer part of the Alliance military."

"Doesn't matter, I would follow Alex to hell and back," replied Cassidy, honestly. "Can you get Alex to the briefing room I'll bring Jack."

"She says she will meet you there."

"Gotta love multi-tasking." grinned Cassidy heading to get the convict from her hidey hole.

For once Oriana wasn't with Jack having narrowly missed being caught making out when Miranda came to tell her sister the plan for her relocation.

Jack looked up as the engineer came down. "The Shadow Broker knew the location."

Jack was on her feet instantly, "Where!?"

"EDI's waiting for us. Come on."

Alex and Ash arrived first, Abby came last. "EDI?"

"The facility is an old research station built to study the effects of biotics on humans. The Teltin coincided with the testing on Jump Zero..."

Alex held up her hand, "Don't tell me. Jump was trying to teach us how to use biotics and this place was dissecting them to see how they ticked." The sheer disgust in the Spectre voice was easy to hear.

"Essentially yes."

"Is it still active?" asked Ash.

"No. It was shut down after the incident during which Jack escaped." replied EDI.

"Good. What do you want to do Jack?" asked Alex, quietly.

"I want to blow the place to hell!"

"Okay, as soon as we're sorted here EDI set course to Teltin."

"We should be able to leave as soon as Tali has finished upgrading the security systems."

"Jack if you want to spend some time with Ori, I'd do it now. " suggested Alex, clapping the smaller woman on the shoulder. "Miri said she'd say goodbye just before we go." She added with a smirk.

Jack grinned and quickly left.

"Miri is going to kill you," chuckled Ash. "For encouraging them."

Alex shrugged, "They're good for each other. Miri's new to this whole big sister thing. No one will be good enough for Ori."

"I still remember you threatening to hunt me down if I hurt Abby," laughed Cassidy poking Ash in the side. "And you liked me!"

Abby snorted a laugh at the memory, she had been standing outside the comm room listening.

"Yeah and that threat still stands," retorted Ash cheerfully. Alex left them to it, she wanted to go over everything one more time with Liara. The spectre piloted the shuttle personally then sent it back to the Normandy on auto-pilot. Joker would bring Liara's closest friends and Miranda down later.

Ori dragged Jack off see her quarters while Liara lead Alex back to the main control room. There was no trace of the former broker, Tali had reprogrammed some of the drones that kept the hull free of debris to clean the room after the pieces had been removed. Alex hadn't been back since the battle.

Liara glanced at the Spectre as she looked around the floor. "I was surprised as well." admitted the asari.

"Sorry about the mess." Alex shook her head she still had no idea how she had ripped the old Shadow Broker apart. Even after thirty years she wasn't sure how she had killed the varren either.

"No doubt you saved your bond mate from serious injury." said Liara with a smile as her friend nodded.

"You need anything, you call me." said Alex following the asari to the main console. "And we'll stop by as often as we can."

"I know you will," said Liara turning to her friend with a raised eyebrow, "Alex?"

"Last time I said that was when you left the Normandy and I..." Alex took a steadying breath, "You know stopping the Collectors means we have to hit them where they live. According to every bit of info I have it's through the Omega-4 Relay. No ship has ever come back from there. Ever!. And I'm taking Ash, Abby and Cass with me. As much as I wish I could drop them off somewhere safe, I know the success of this mission might depend on their being there... Blue, sometimes I really don't know if I can do this."

"Do you recall what you told EDI about not giving up?" asked Liara gently pulling the human into a hug. "You will fight to the end because it's what Alex Shepard always does. You will fight for your bond mate and your sisters and the rest of us, your family."

"Thanks," said Alex giving the asari a squeeze before letting go. "I needed to hear that."

Liara smiled, "Besides they already killed you once and all it did was piss you off."

"Liara!" laughed Alex having never heard that kind of language from the asari, who blushed. It had the desired effect however and Alex was able to focus as she had a last walk around before leaving her friends in Zaeed's capable hands.

Jack and Oriana were waiting for the shuttle when Alex arrived she was pretty sure they had been holding hands. They two young woman had stayed in Ori's room and Alex didn't think she needed three guesses to what they had been doing if the hickie on Ori's neck was anything to go by. The Spectre took pity and pulled her collar up to hide it as the shuttle landed. She winked at Jack.

Jack was starting to think the Spectre was really cool.

Miranda pulled her sister into a long hug, trying to convey everything she couldn't.

Tali and Garrus spent a few minutes with Liara, then Ash, Abby and Cassidy. Alex noticed Liara's eyes darken as she hugged ash initiating a very shallow meld allowing them to talk completely privately. No doubt Liara was telling or showing her what Alex had said. The asari would do a much better job then she would trying to explain it. Her suspicions were confirmed when her wife slipped her hand into hers as they climbed into the shuttle. Alex watched as Tali put a hand on Jack's shoulder as the convict watched the Broker's ship get smaller as they left the atmosphere.

As soon as the shuttle was docked EDI set the coordinates for the Nubian Expanse. The Teltin facility was on the planet Pragia in the Dakka system. Estimated time of arrival nineteen hours.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Jack was on edge as the Normandy flew over to scan the supposedly deserted and abandoned facility. EDI was picking up low power levels from the largest structure in the middle. Alex was talking Ash, her sister and Cassidy with her and Jack. The others were split into two teams to sweep the other structures. Alex's team was dropped off first as the landing pad was on the roof of their target building. It was raining as they jumped out of the shuttle. Even though the air was breathable Alex always preferred full hard suits for combat.

Jacks cargo pants were soaked in seconds and for a moment she truly regretted not letting the Lt fit her out with a full set of gear. At least the jungle planet was hot.

Cassidy easily hacked the door for them to enter. Her visor switched to night vision in the dark interior.

"Jack, you know the way?" asked Alex, checking Jack's bio's on her omni-tool, her heart beat was elevated.

"Yeah." The reply was short and sharp. Considering the only time Jack had been up to the landing pad was during her escape, it was obviously dredging up some very bad memories.

"Take your time," said Alex, quietly.

Jack nodded, in reality she just wanted to get it check out why the place had power and then let the Normandy turn it into a smoking crater. It had been Chamber's idea for Jack to go down and face her demons.

Alex was so very proud of Jack at that moment, she figured it would be like her going back to Mindoir. Which she hadn't done. Ash had suggested it after they got married but Alex had said she wasn't ready. After the attack a large monument remembering the dead had been erected, Alex hadn't gone to its opening either. The twenty three year old in front of her was doing something she herself hadn't been able to.

Jack led the way down a dusty corridor, the doors leading off into dormitories were open, furniture overturned and broken. Some huge spider webs were also evident.

"Good thing we didn't bring Tali," commented Abby, ducking under one spanning half the doorway they were going through.

Cassidy chuckled the first time Tali had ever seen a spider she had yelled and ran to the opposite side of the room. Considering the quarians environ-suit was completely spider bite proof, Tali took the teasing very well.

Jack stepped through a broken door onto a metal walkway that had collapsed making a ramp down the the floor.

"I'm reading animals ahead," warned Cassidy, "Five I think. Big. Varren sized maybe."

As soon as the creatures caught wind of them they attacked. The varren were stopped quickly. Alex heard something moving as they were heading into another dim corridor, she paused and went back to find a small varren pup curled up in a ball hiding under what used to be a desk. She was pretty sure they'd just killed its mother, meaning it would starve. The Spectre sighed and picked the little shivering ball up.

"You'd better not pee on me." Quickly she caught up to the others who had halted realising she wasn't with them.

Not saying anything Alex handed the pup to Jack, "He needs a name."

Jack looked at the Spectre then down at the tiny red and purple fellow in her arms who was staring up at her with his head cocked to one side, without warning his blue tongue shot out and licked her chin.

"Eezo," whispered Jack, "His name is Eezo.."

Alex nodded and indicated for Cassidy to take point. The power being on was still a mystery twenty minutes when they reached the morgue. By then Cassidy had managed to salvage a few data banks . Most of the kids were experimented on so that only the non lethal procedures were then tried on Jack. The convict had got very quiet when she'd heard that, she had had no idea. She had been kept separate, never mixing with the other children.

"You are not responsible for what they did," said Alex.

Jack nodded stroking Eezo. The spectre knew it would be a while before she believed that.

It was Abby who asked the question she expected from the convict. "Alex if we find out who did this. They won't get away with it will they?"

"No. They won't," promised Alex.

That was good enough for Jack. "The cafeteria is through there." She said pointing to the door in front of them. It was also where the energy readings were coming from.

The door opened on what looked like a camp running from a small generator. The large krogan pulled his shotgun when he saw them and fired. No one had time to move, but by that stage Alex was furious and slammed up a barrier between them. She wagged a finger at him as another krogan and four vorcha joined him from a room behind him. "Drop the weapons before you make me really angry. And you don't want to see me angry."

"Puny human," snarled the krogan who had shot at them. "Kill them!"

They had chance to duck into cover, Jack still holding Eezo used her carnifex pistol with her free hand. Alex plucked one after another out of cover with her biotic lift. One of the vorcha wasn't as stupid as they were reported to be and surrendered as they dealt with the final krogan.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"Hired. By human. To find data." replied the vorcha.

"You mean the data on human biotics?"

"Yes. He was here. Came back. Wanting reason."

"Why this happened?" asked Abby, they didn't talk to vorcha much and they were almost as hard to understand as an excited salarian. She got a nod in return.

"What's his name?"

"Aresh. Not know last name. Been here seven months."

"Do you have a ship?" asked Alex.

Another nod.

"Can you fly it?"

"Yes."

"Go now. As soon as we leave we're blowing this place sky high."

"Spectre's always blow things up!" Alex and Ash shared a startled glance.

"You know who I am?"

"Killed Saren. Only human Spectre. Not bad. For a human." The vorcha grabbed a bag from one of the tents and left.

Cassidy started laughing. Then Ash snorted, a second later they were all laughing even Jack.

"Okay," said Alex, shaking her head. "Let's go find this Aresh person."

Aresh was in Jack's old cell, with a laptop in front of him. He froze when they entered.

"Subject Zero. I know you."

"Jack?" asked Alex with a sidelong look at the shorter woman.

"I never met any of them."

"But we all knew you. They did unspeakable things to us so their experiments wouldn't kill you."

Jack clenched her lower jaw.

"So why are you here now?" questioned Abby carefully watching the balding man in front of her. His hands shook and his fingertips were stained red, a product of long term Red Sand abuse. That kind of addition led to severe mental health issues. She knew it wouldn't take much to make him snap. Unnoticed she drew her pistol.

"There has to be a reason for all this. I'm going to find it and then we will have a truly super biotic human." Abby resisted looking at Alex as the delusional human said that.

"You're crazy," snapped Jack, "There's no reason good enough. You lived it!"

"You're wrong!" screamed Aresh glowing blue. A single shot put him down. Ash stared at Abby as she holstered her weapon. Alex nodded. She called EDI to check on the other teams. Both were on board the shuttle.

She ordered them back to the Normandy then to come back for them.

Jack with a last look around her room and Aresh's body left without a word. She could've ended up like that.

It was still raining as they ran for the shuttle. Once inside Abby passed the convict a small blanket for Eezo.

Alex took manual control of the shuttle and flew them to a safe distance before telling EDI to blow up Teltin. The Normandy swooped in low as Jack watched from the open shuttle door. A moment later a massive fireball erased all evidence that the place had ever existed.

Jack closed her eyes and swallowed hiding the few tears that escaped in Eezo's warm skin.

Cassidy closed the door and Alex flew them back to the Normandy.

TBC...

A/N Thanks for reading guys. And the favs and follows make my day. Keep happy and keep reading. Have fun. T-Rex :)


End file.
